Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe
by Die Schicksalsschwestern
Summary: Unglücklich darüber, dass Ron ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert, bekommt Hermine eines Tages von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe. Doch was hat das alles mit Harry und Ginny zu tun, die sich seit einiger Zeit so seltsam in ihrer Anwesenheit verhalten? Und warum bei Merlins Willen ist Snape drauf und dran sich einen enormen Vorrat an Vielsafttrank zuzulegen?
1. Wenn die Liebe schmerzt

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

 **Kategorie:** Romanze (+Drama)

 **von:** den Schicksalsschwestern

 **Hinweis:**

\- Die Geschichte ist ab 18 Jahren!

\- Die Charaktere gehören nicht uns, sondern unser sehr verehrten J.K. Rowling! Die Geschichte ist unsere, falls es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Fanfictions gibt, so wollen wir uns vorweg dafür entschuldigen. Die Geschichte entstand als ein Foren-Rollenspiel, wir fanden sie dann jedoch so gut, dass wir sie veröffentlichen wollten :). Demnach ist der Stil der Geschichte, wie die eines Rollenspieles. Die Charaktere reagieren auf die jeweiligen Situationen abwechselnd, da jeder von uns beiden Autoren einen Charakter übernommen hat.

\- Die Geschichte ist bereits abgeschlossen, also werdet ihr auf jeden Fall erfahren wie es ausgeht.

Wir wünschen Euch viel Spaß mit unserer zweiten Hermine/Snape-Geschichte :)

* * *

 **Kapitel 1: Wenn die Liebe schmerzt**

* * *

YOU CAUSED MY HEART TO BLEED AND

YOU STILL OWE ME A REASON

'CAUSE I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY...

WHY I'M ALONE AND FREEZING

WHILE YOU'RE IN THE BED THAT SHE'S IN

AND I'M JUST LEFT ALONE TO CRY

 _(Ben Cocks – So Cold)_

Vogelgezwitscher mischte sich mit ihrem Schluchzen. Hermine saß auf der untersten Stufe einer steinernen Wendeltreppe, umgeben von Vögeln die sie heraufbeschworen hatte, während sie ihrer Trauer freien Lauf ließ. Es war eine Sache, dass Ron scheinbar einfach nicht sah, dass sie sich für ihn interessierte, doch ihn mit Lavender zu sehen war zu viel gewesen. Sie schlang die Arme fester um ihre Knie und konnte die Tränen nicht davon abhalten über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Was sah er in ihr? Sie war nicht nur Teil des Goldenen Trios und die beste Freundin der beiden Jungs, sie war auch ein Mädchen, eine Frau, und mittlerweile in einem Alter, in dem sie sich für das andere Geschlecht interessierte. Zwar würde sie sich selbst nicht als Schönheit bezeichnen, doch sie hielt sich auch nicht für hässlich und sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Ron das auch eines Tages sehen würde. Sie hatte sogar Magie angewendet, um ihm den Platz in der Quidditch-Mannschaft zu verschaffen. Dieser schleimige McLaggen hatte es nicht anders verdient, er stieg ihr ohnehin viel zu aufdringlich nach und außerdem wollte sie Ron helfen, sie wusste schließlich wie sehr er in die Mannschaft wollte. Doch dann hatte Gryffindor heute nur dank ihm gegen Slytherin gewonnen und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum war voll gewesen mit Schülern, die ihren Helden feierten.

Niemand von ihnen wusste, wie Ron seine Nervosität vor dem Spiel überwunden hatte, sie hatte es bis vor wenigen Minuten selbst noch nicht gewusst. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle hatte Harry so getan als würde er Felix Felicis in Rons Saft mischen, was Rons Selbstbewusstsein so enorm angehoben hatte, dass er im Stande war jeden einzelnen Ball zu halten. Was Ron nicht wusste, war, dass Harry den Trank nicht wirklich in sein Glas gefüllt hatte. Es war lediglich seinem Selbstbewusstsein zu verdanken gewesen, dass er geglaubt hatte alles schaffen zu können. Hermine war zu erst wütend auf Harry gewesen, dass er so offensichtlich die Regeln brach, doch als er ihr im Nachhinein die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, war sie beeindruckt gewesen von seinem Einfall. Und plötzlich war Lavender auf Ron zugegangen und hatte ihn geküsst, inmitten aller anwesender Gryffindors. Es war als hätte man Hermine den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, sie fühlte sich als würde sie ins Leere fallen und sie konnte es nicht ertragen das Ganze mitanzusehen. In ihrem Herzen prangte ein Loch und es schmerzte zu sehr. Ohne ein Wort hatte sie sich umgedreht und hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry sich über ihr Verhalten wundern würde, doch sie hielt es nicht aus auch nur eine Sekunde länger mitansehen zu müssen, wie Lavender an Rons Lippen hing und ihn offenbar nie wieder zu Atem kommen lassen wollte.

Seitdem saß sie auf der Treppe und hing ihren trüben Gedanken nach. Die Vögel, die um sie herum ihre Kreise zogen, hatte sie erschaffen um sich abzulenken. Übungen wie diese hatten immer den Effekt auf sie ihre Gedanken von Trauer oder Sorge abzulenken, noch besser funktionierten ihre Bücher, doch im Augenblick wollte sie schlicht allein sein. Sie hatte sich so weit zurückgezogen, dass sie hoffte niemand würde sie hier finden, aufgelöst in Tränen für einen Jungen, der es nicht einmal verdiente, dass man um ihn weinte. Es würde eine schwierige Zeit für sie werden, wenn das mit Ron und Lavender etwas Ernstes war. Sie waren alle im gleichen Haus und generell war es auf Hogwarts schwierig bestimmten Personen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als sie plötzlich Schritte vernahm blickte sie auf, nur um in die Gesichter der beiden Menschen zu sehen, die sie im Augenblick am wenigsten ertragen konnte. Lavender hing lachend an Rons Arm, doch als die beiden Hermine erblickten verstummten sie augenblicklich. Die Blonde kicherte nervös und meinte leise zu Ron, dass dieser Platz offenbar schon vergeben sei. Sie wollte den Rothaarigen mit sich ziehen, dieser jedoch sah, dass Hermine offensichtlich geweint hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Vögel und er lächelte unsicher. „Was sollen die Vögel?" Wut kochte in Hermine hoch und sie erhob sich, ihr aufgebrachter Blick direkt auf Ron gerichtet. „Oppugno." Ihre Stimme war voller Zorn und die Vögel reagierten augenblicklich. Sie kreisten um die junge Hexe, bevor sie sich schließlich auf Ron stürzten. Einer nach dem anderen schoss auf den Rothaarigen zu, der vor ihnen zurückwich und schließlich an die Wand hinter ihm stieß, an der die Vögel zerbarsten. Hermines wütender Blick folgte Ron, der sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machte, bevor sie sich wieder auf der Treppe niederließ und erneut zu weinen begann.

* * *

Eine dicke Schneedecke lag über Hogwarts, die Tage wurden kürzer, die Dämmerung brach langsam herein. Dicke Schatten ließen die leeren Gänge des Schlosses noch geheimnisvoller wirken, während Severus Snape, seit diesem Schuljahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, durch die Gänge schritt. Seinen Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, kreisten seine Gedanken um den jungen Mann, den er aufsuchen wollte. Nach dem Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin hatte er Draco Malfoy aus den Augen verloren. Und wenn es etwas gab was Severus Snape nervös werden ließ, war es, dass er die Kontrolle über eine Situation verlor. Er hatte geschworen, er hatte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgeleistet, dass er den jungen Malfoyspross beschützen und ihn bei seinem Auftrag unterstützen würde. Doch immer wieder entzog er sich ihm, immer wieder entglitt er ihm. Trotz der Worte und der Bitte, ihn gewähren zu lassen, wollte Draco seine Hilfe nicht. Der Junge fühlte sich allein gelassen und der Aufgabe, die ihm zuteil geworden war, maßlos ausgeliefert. Snape jedoch konnte nichts dagegen tun, selbst wenn er wollte.

Wie paralysiert steuerte er durch das Schloss. Es interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Quidditchspiel für sein eigenes Haus ausging. Auch wenn er Minerva im Glauben ließ, es würde ihn maßlos gegen den Strich gehen wieder einmal gegen eine ihrer Wetten verloren zu haben, interessierte ihn das einen Dreck. Die Zeiten waren vorbei in denen er sich einfach von den Geschehnissen auf Hogwarts treiben lassen konnte, an denen jeder Tag dem anderen glich. Doch er würde nicht bedauernd der alten Zeit hinterhertrauern. Er würde standhaft bleiben und immer das Ziel, seinen Auftrag, im Auge behalten. Nun war nicht die Zeit sich selbst und sein eigenes trostloses Leben zu bemitleiden.

Der Professor ging weiter, einen Schritt vor den anderen. Er wusste nicht wo genau es ihn hintrieb, doch das war in diesem Moment auch egal. Malfoy konnte überall stecken und so würde er mit rationalem Denken nicht weiterkommen. Snape ließ die letzten Ereignisse auf Hogwarts Revue passieren. Eine verfluchte Halskette, Katie Bell die gerade noch so dem Tod entrinnen konnte. Was bei Merlins Willen wollte Draco nur damit bezwecken? Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass Dumbledore so einfältig wäre, um nicht dahinter zu kommen?

Augenblicklich hielt er inne, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die klackernden Schritte lenkte, die ihm entgegenzukommen schienen. Kaum hatte er seinen Blick in den langen Flur vor ihm gerichtet, kamen ihm schon zwei Schüler entgegen gelaufen. Händchenhaltend, kichernd, sich anschmachtend. Wie erbärmlich…

Dieses Wiesel mit seinem wohl neuen Mädchen Lavender Brown. Hatte er nicht schon seit Wochen beobachten dürfen wie sie sich gegenseitig angeschmachtet hatten. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, schließlich hatte er neben Draco Malfoy auch das Goldene Trio immer im Blick. Was er sich jedoch nicht richtig eingestehen wollte war, dass es ihm nicht besonders um Potter und dem Wiesel ging. Vielmehr interessierte ihn Granger. Ihre Art und Weise sich zu artikulieren, ihre Bewegungen, ihr Intellekt, ihr Sanftmut und ihre Schönheit. Sie war tatsächlich zu einer jungen Frau geworden. Bildhübsch, blutjung und außerordentlich begehrenswert.

Doch diesen Gedanken verbat sich Snape, hatte er doch keinerlei Aussichten ihr näher zu kommen. Zu viel stand zwischen ihnen. Allein ihr Status als seine Schutzbefohlene und der enorme Altersunterschied, dann die Tatsache, dass er einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte und diesen nicht aus den Augen verlieren durfte. Und nicht zuletzt… sie hasste ihn.

Weasley wirkte erschrocken, als er seinen Professor erblickte. Doch Snape brach nicht mit einer seiner typischen Schimpftirade los. Wider Erwarten hob er sein Haupt, warf dem Wiesel einer seiner düsteren Blicke zu, ehe er einfach wortlos an ihm vorbeischritt. Er hatte Geräusche gehört… und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren es Vogelgezwitscher und leises Schluchzen. Es war nicht so, dass sich Snape seit neuestem um irgendwelche weinenden Schülerinnen Gedanken machen würde. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes… wenn es sich dabei um Miss Granger handelte.

Snape stand im Torbogen, die Schatten verbargen ihn, während er für einen stillen Moment die junge Gryffindor beobachtete. Sie saß auf einer der Treppenstufen. Die wenigen Fackeln in diesem leeren Gang ließen die Dunkelheit nur gedämpft weichen. Sie saß da, völlig aufgelöst und weinte. Und Severus Snape fühlte sich in diesem Moment mehr als hilflos seinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert. War das etwa Mitgefühl?

Der Dunkle Bariton seiner Stimme durchdrang die Stille. „Hören Sie gefälligst auf zu heulen, Granger! Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass Sie wegen dem Wiesel heulen?" Er trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Auf seinem Gesicht nichts als Kälte. Nur dieses hämische Grinsen.

Als hätte es diese Gefühle in seinem Inneren nie gegeben…

* * *

Tief versunken in ihre eigene Welt bemerkte Hermine nicht, dass sich ihr erneut Schritte näherten. Ihr Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, ihre Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen, doch als plötzlich eine dunkle, schrecklich bekannte Stimme durch den Gang hallte, sah sie entsetzt auf. _„Hören Sie gefälligst auf zu heulen, Granger! Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass Sie wegen dem Wiesel heulen?"_ Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierten Professor Snape, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte, ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Die junge Schülerin hatte sich in diese Ecke des Schlosses zurückgezogen, um niemanden sehen zu müssen und ihrer Trauer freien Lauf lassen zu können, doch nun hatte sie nach Ron auch noch ihr verhasster Lehrer gefunden. Wenn es jemanden gab, den sie noch weniger sehen wollte als Ron und Lavender, dann war es Snape. Ausgerechnet er, der Schwäche sofort gegen andere wendete, sah sie in einem ihrer emotional angreifbarsten Momente. Die Wut, die sie noch Minuten zuvor verspürt hatte, als sie die Vögel auf Ron gehetzt hatte, war in diesem Augenblick wie verflogen. Alles was sie fühlte war Verwundbarkeit. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte Snape an. Das Entsetzen war aus ihren Augen gewichen und hatte der Trauer Platz gemacht, die in ihr herrschte. „Waren Sie etwa noch nie verliebt?"

Ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres Schluchzen, doch sie räusperte sich, um nicht ganz so aufgelöst zu klingen. „Ich schätze nicht...", setzte sie schließlich hinzu und senkte den Blick. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape je verliebt gewesen wäre. Alles was sie von ihm wusste, war, dass er ein verbitterter Mann war, der Schüler hasste und aus einem ihr unverständlichen Grund trotzdem Lehrer geworden war. Ihre ganze Schulzeit über hatte er sie gequält, hatte sie bloß gestellt und sie für ihren Wissensdurst verurteilt, so war es kein Wunder, dass Hermine alles andere als angetan von ihm war. Sie ging zwar nicht so weit wie Harry und Ron und verurteilte ihn für alles Böse was passierte, doch sie verspürte eine gewisse Abneigung. Im Grunde wusste sie nicht einmal warum er sich so schrecklich anderen gegenüber verhielt, denn eigentlich war er als Mitglied des Ordens auf der Seite des Guten. Natürlich misstrauten ihm alle anderen, sie dagegen glaubte nicht, dass er Dumbledore täuschen konnte. Voldemort war eine Sache, doch Menschen wie er, von der Dunkelheit zerfressen, waren für Lügen empfänglicher als Menschen, die sich im Licht bewegten. Sie wollten manche Dinge einfach für wahr halten. Hermine hob erneut den Blick und musterte Snape, suchte in seinen Zügen nach einer Antwort. Wenn sie ihn so ansah fragte sie sich, ob das Grinsen und die Kälte die ihn umgab nicht nur eine Fassade war. Eine Maske, die er nicht mehr absetzen konnte.

* * *

Ihr Blick traf den seinen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn panisch an. Welche Angst sie nur vor ihm haben musste. Welche Abneigung ihm regelrecht entgegenschlug.

Doch mit dem nächsten Augenschlag wich diese der Trauer, die sich erneut um ihre Züge legte. Jetzt sah sie ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen an und für einen Moment versteinerte sich sein hämisches Grinsen, ehe er den Blick abwandte.

 _„_ _Waren Sie etwa noch nie verliebt?"_

Es war wie ein Schlag mitten ins Herz und es war kaum zu ertragen, so offensichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden. Oh, was hatte er geliebt. Fast sein gesamtes Leben lang hatte er Lily geliebt und irgendwie würde er es wohl immer tun. Bis sein letzter Atemzug sein Leben besiegeln würde. Doch seit einiger Zeit – er wusste selbst nicht mehr genau, wann es kam – hatten ihm seine wirren Gefühle über eine seiner Schülerinnen fast den Verstand geraubt. Plötzlich war sie da gewesen, in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken und sie wollte einfach nicht mehr verschwinden. Es war anfangs nur ein leises Interesse. Er bewunderte sie im Stillen, hatte aber nie den Gedanken ihr auch körperlich näher zu kommen. Doch dann wuchs sie heran, wurde eine junge Frau. Vielleicht war es der Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr auf dem sie mit Victor Krumm getanzt hatte, vielleicht war es aber auch der Grund, dass sie sich mit der Zeit zu diesem Ronald Weasley hingezogen fühlte… er wusste es nicht. Doch durch die Eifersucht hatte er es nicht mehr leugnen können. Er war ihr verfallen. Still und heimlich. Und doch machte es das Ganze nicht einfacher.

Snape zog sein Grinsen breiter, es erreichte jedoch nicht seine Augen. Grimmig, fast bedrohlich setzte er zu einer zynischen Antwort an, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

 _„_ _Ich schätze nicht..."_

Er schluckte schwer. Ein erneuter Schlag, der kaum zu ertragen war. Wieso verachtete sie ihn so sehr? Warum sah sie in ihn so ein Scheusal, dass nicht einmal fähig war Gefühle wie Liebe zu empfinden? Doch eigentlich kannte er die Antwort darauf. Hatte er doch alles daran gesetzt, dass sie und ihre Freunde ihn verachteten. Natürlich… es war ein Leichtes Potter gegenüber hasserfüllt zu sein. Schließlich verachtete er den Jungen nicht weniger als dieser ihn. Da Weasley ohnehin ein Trottel war und er Taugenichtse verabscheute, verlangte dies auch keine großen Bemühungen von ihm. Doch bei Granger war es immer schon anders gewesen. Ihre Intelligenz, ihren Mut… selbst er, der jeglichen Hass auf die Menschheit verspürte, konnte es nicht leugnen. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Liebenswert.

Wie schwer es ihm fiel wurde ihm erst Recht in diesem Augenblick bewusst. Es war Mitgefühl, das er empfand und doch fühlte er sich so verletzt, so angreifbar. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich getroffen. Severus wandte sich ab, nur für einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das Fenster stand offen, der kühle Nachtwind wehte herein und bauschte hinter ihm seinen schwarzen Umhang auf, während er in die Nacht hinausblickte.

„Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, wie ausgerechnet Sie sich diesem Trottel anbiedern. Ja, Granger… es ist nicht zu übersehen, wie sie ihm nachgaffen. Sie widern mich an…"

Er wandte sich wieder zu ihr, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. In ihre rehbraunen, an anderen Tagen so strahlenden Augen. „Verfallen hier in Selbstmitleid, suhlen sich in Ihrem Kummer und haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als jemanden hinterherzulaufen, der sich offensichtlich als Volltrottel entpuppt… Sie enttäuschen mich!"

* * *

Nachtluft drang von draußen herein und trug den Geruch von Schnee mit sich. Snape hatte sich von Hermine abgewandt und sie fragte sich für einen Moment, was wohl in ihm vorging. Würde er ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben? Sie hatte sich die Frage zwar selbst bereits beantwortet, doch nur, damit er keinen Grund hatte eine seiner berüchtigten Schimpftiraden vom Stapel zu lassen. Mittlerweile wusste sie genau wie sie ihn auf die Palme brachte und im Augenblick konnte sie nichts weniger gebrauchen als dass er ihr einen Vortrag hielt und ihr anschließend Hauspunkte abzog. Irgendwie sah er etwas verloren aus, wie er so vor dem Fenster stand und hinaus blickte, doch seine Stimme war alles andere als verloren. Seine Worte waren wie eine Ohrfeige. _„Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, wie ausgerechnet Sie sich diesem Trottel anbiedern. Ja, Granger… es ist nicht zu übersehen, wie Sie ihm nachgaffen. Sie widern mich an…"_ Erneut starrte sie ihn an, voller Entsetzen, jedoch nicht fähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Was hatte sie erwartet, ein nettes Wort von der griesgrämigen Fledermaus? Nein, er war jemand der denjenigen, der am Boden lag, noch einmal trat. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er war oft unausstehlich zu ihr, doch diesmal wurde er beleidigend, sogar persönlich. War es wirklich sie, die ihn anwiderte oder war es vielmehr er selbst? Hatte sie mit ihrer Frage vielleicht doch ins Schwarze getroffen?

Stumm blickte Hermine Snape an, die Augen noch immer voller Fassungslosigkeit, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Unbeweglich saß sie auf der Treppenstufe, auf der sie um eine verlorene Liebe geweint hatte, verletzlich, aufgewühlt und angreifbar. Und nun kam der Angriff aus der Richtung ihres Lehrers, der die junge Schülerin mit einem Stoß noch tiefer in den emotionalen Abgrund beförderte. _„Sie verfallen hier in Selbstmitleid, suhlen sich in Ihrem Kummer und haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als jemandem hinterherzulaufen, der sich offensichtlich als Volltrottel entpuppt… Sie enttäuschen mich!"_ Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sie nicht verstand. Wie könnte er auch. Jetzt jedoch griff er sie auf einer ganz anderen Ebene an als Ron und in ihrem angegriffenen Zustand konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Neue Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ihr durchsickerte. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum es sie so sehr traf, dass sie ihn enttäuschte, warum er überhaupt so ungehalten reagierte und was hinter seiner Aussage im Verborgenen lag. Der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren war so allgegenwärtig, so alles verzehrend, dass Hermine es nicht aushielt länger in Snapes Gegenwart zu sein. Es war ihr gleich, dass sie nun erneut schwach auf ihn wirken würde, dass sie ihn nun erneut enttäuschen würde. Sie erhob sich und lief weinend an ihm vorbei den Gang hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	2. Sie sieht mich nicht

**Kapitel 2: Sie sieht mich nicht**

* * *

WENN SIE VORBEIGEHT

DANN SCHEINT ES WIE EIN FEUERWERK

VOR EINEM HIMMEL IST ES SIE DIE ICH BEMERK'

IHRER KÖNIGLICHKEIT IST NUR EIN KÖNIG WERT'

UND ICH BIN WENIG KÖNIGLICH

SIE SIEHT MICH EINFACH NICHT

( _Xavier Naidoo - Sie sieht mich nicht_ )

Die Tage zogen qualvoll an ihm vorbei. Es war ein Kampf ihr jeden Tag zu begegnen, immer mit dem Gefühl ihr Schmerzen bereitet zu haben. Warum hatte er nur so reagiert? Warum hatte er ihr seinen eigenen Schmerz regelrecht entgegen geschleudert, jedoch schön verpackt mit Hass und Abneigung? Oh Merlin, wie hasste er sich selbst dafür. Doch er konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Und wenn er doch Minervas Zeitumkehrer in die Hände bekommen hätte, dann hätte er doch wohl auf die selbe Art und Weise reagiert. Er was Professor Severus Snape – zynisch, verbittert und hasserfüllt. Daran würde selbst eine Hermine Granger nichts ändern können.

Doch mit den vergangen Tagen wuchs sein schlechtes Gewissen. Hermine hatte sich ihm gegenüber verändert, das glaubte Snape zumindest. In Wahrheit hatte sie sich jedoch völlig von der Außenwelt zurück gezogen, verkroch sich Tag ein Tag aus in der Bibliothek, erschien kaum noch zu den Essen in der Großen Halle. Besonders auffällig war es im Unterricht. Nicht nur in seinem eigenen verhielt sie sich völlig zurück gezogen und apathisch. Auch Minerva und Filius hatten verlauten lassen, dass Miss Granger beunruhigend still geworden war. Doch es schien, als würde sich niemand groß Sorgen darum machen. Es war schließlich die mutigste Löwin von Gryffindor, die würde sich schon wieder erholen. Man kannte Hermine als eine starke Persönlichkeit, die sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Selbst der sonst so überfürsorgliche Albus hatte wohl andere Probleme, als sich um die kleinen Sorgen seiner Schüler zu kümmern.

Es war an einem Dezembermorgen, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, das Schloss hing unter einer dicken Schneedecke, als der Professor den Zutatenbestand in seinem Privatlabor prüfte. Phiolen reihten sich ordentlich nebeneinander, während die verschiedensten Zutaten mal in Flaschen, mal in kleinen Gläsern aufbewahrt waren. Die verschnörkelte Schrift auf den Etiketten ließ die verschiedenen Tränke erkennen, bis Snape schließlich vor ein paar Phiolen Vielsafttrank inne hielt. Es war ein absurder Gedanke, der ihn plötzlich durchfuhr. War es möglich Hermine ein Freund zu sein, ohne seine Rolle als Professor Snape aufzugeben? Er stieß den Gedanken von sich, war er doch völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Als wäre er, Snape, in der Lage Potter zu imitieren? Aber war es nicht im letzten Jahr Barty Crouch Jr. möglich gewesen, einen MadEye Moody zu spielen?

Es kam wie es kommen musste, wenn sich Snape einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er war ein exzellenter Zaubertränkebrauer. Wenn nicht er wer dann könnte einen Trank entwickeln, der auch die Sprache und die Eigenheiten einer Person nachahmen konnte? Natürlich würde der Trank nicht alles übernehmen könnten. So musste er lernen, sich auf Potter und dessen Person einzulassen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Snape damit Potter zu beobachten. Als Freund von Hermine wäre er die beste Person dafür eine Freundschaft zu ihr möglich zu machen. Auch wenn Hermine weiterhin glauben würde, es wäre Harry, der ihr da gegenüber steht. Die Möglichkeit, dass er zumindest Zeit mit ihr verbringen und ihr somit bei ihrem Kummer helfen könnte, trieb ihn weiter voran. Severus beobachtete Potters Bewegungen, die Art und Weise wie er sprach und vor allem wie er sich gegenüber Hermine verhielt. Snape war ein genauer Analytiker und so notierte er sich all die Aufzeichnungen über Potter in ein Büchlein. Die Nächte dagegen verbrachte Snape in seinem Privatlabor, um an der Abwandlung des Vielsafttrankes zu brauen. Dass er deswegen kaum noch Schlaf fand ignorierte er. Schließlich hatte es seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt dieses Vorhaben auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

Es waren ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten als Severus schließlich den nächsten Schritt wagte. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und Potter hielt sich mit Weasley noch in der Großen Halle auf, um eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen. Da ergriff Snape seine Chance, um Potter etwas in sein Glas zu schütten. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde Potter die Müdigkeit übermannen und ihn dazu zwingen, sich in den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors zurück zu ziehen.

Es war schon spät, die meisten Schüler waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. Doch in der Bibliothek schien noch Licht. Als ein schwarzhaariger Junge, den man überall als Harry Potter, den Auserwählten, kannte die Bibliothek betrat.

„Warum bist du denn immer noch hier? Findest du nicht auch, Hermine, dass du dich schön langsam überanstrengst? Du kannst dich doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier verstecken."

Seine Worte waren wohl gewählt, hatte er sie doch zuvor genau durchdacht. Doch als er eintrat, sein Blick merkwürdig starr auf die junge Gryffindor gerichtet, die noch immer über einen der Bücher gebeugt saß, schien für einen Moment sein wahres Ich durchzublicken.

* * *

Woche um Woche verging, doch an ihrem Zustand änderte sich nichts. Der Schmerz zerriss Hermine das Herz und sie ertrug es nicht eine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie konnte nicht so tun als sei alles in Ordnung und ganz normal mit Ron umgehen, sie konnte ihn momentan nicht einmal ansehen. Hinzu kam, dass er ohnehin nicht mehr allein anzutreffen war. Selbst Harry war davon genervt, dass sein bester Freund nichts anders mehr tat als mit Lavender irgendwo in einer Ecke des Schlosses zu knutschen. Es war ein Wunder, dass die beiden nicht erstickten, so wenig wie sie zwischendurch Luft holten. Hermine dagegen machte es nichts aus, dass Ron sich von ihnen etwas abkapselte, sie blieb mit Harry zurück und war froh darum einen besten Freund wie ihn zu haben. Wie oft tröstete er sie, wenn sie wieder einen ihrer Weinkrämpfe bekam und sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste als alle Tränen zu vergießen, die sie in sich trug. Auch die Lehrer hatten bemerkt, dass etwas mit der jungen Schülerin nicht stimmte, doch es war ihr egal. Sie konnte es sich leisten im Unterricht nicht mehr die einzige zu sein, die sich meldete, ihre Hausarbeiten erledigte sie immer noch mit Bravour und im Falle von Snape wusste sie ohnehin, dass ihr Wissen ihm auf die Nerven ging. Sie hatte lange über das Zusammentreffen mit ihm nachgedacht, hatte darüber gegrübelt, was hinter seiner Aussage gesteckt hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er sie verletzt, nie hatte sie geglaubt, dass er sie so angehen würde, doch wenn sie so darüber nachdachte erkannte sie etwas das im Verborgenen lag. Er hatte gesagt er sei enttäuscht von ihr. Man konnte nur jemanden enttäuschen, der hohe Erwartungen in einen hatte. Seit sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte entschlüsselt hatte ließ es sie nicht mehr los, denn sie schien ihm nicht so gleichgültig zu sein wie sie bisher immer gedacht hatte. Nur was sollte sie mit dieser Information nun anfangen?

Wie immer wenn Hermine etwas quälte oder beschäftigte verbrachte sie ihre Zeit vorzugsweise in der Bibliothek. Im Augenblick traf man sie fast nirgends sonst an, denn in der Großen Halle oder auf den Gängen war die Gefahr zu groß auf Gryffindors neuestes Liebespaar zu treffen. Hier dagegen war sie sicher, immerhin wusste sie wie abgeneigt Ron dem Lernen im Allgemeinen und Büchern im Speziellen gegenüber war. Außerdem lenkte es sie ab über ihren Aufsätzen zu brüten, verschiedene Zauber zu studieren und sich das Wissen der Unterrichtsstunden bereits im Voraus anzueignen. Sie war ihrem Jahrgang wieder einmal weit voraus und so blieb ihr auch noch die Möglichkeit alles erneut zu wiederholen, immerhin hatte sie nun mehr als genug Zeit dafür. Harry dagegen war weniger begeistert von ihrem Verhalten. Zwar kannte er seine beste Freundin und wusste, dass man sie nur schwer von Büchern trennen konnte, doch auch ihm fiel auf, dass sie kaum noch einen Fuß vor die Bibliothek setzte. Sie hatten bereits mehrere Diskussionen geführt und auch Ginny hatte sich bereits eingemischt, doch sie hatte die beiden dankbar und dennoch bestimmt abgewiesen. Sie wusste sie machten sich nur Sorgen um ihre Freundin, doch im Augenblick konnten sie ihr nicht helfen. Sie würde sich schon wieder fangen, jetzt jedoch brauchte sie Zeit.

Die Nacht war längst über Hogwarts hereingebrochen und außer ihr befand sich niemand mehr in der Bibliothek, doch Hermine war so vertieft in ein Thema, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie immer mehr Kerzen um sie herum erloschen. Die Schatten ihrer verbliebenen Kerzen tanzten an den Buchreihen entlang, als plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr ertönte, mit der sie heute nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. _„Warum bist du denn immer noch hier? Findest du nicht auch, Hermine, dass du dich schön langsam überanstrengst? Du kannst dich doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier verstecken."_ Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie aufblickte und Harry neben sich stehen sah. Er hatte wieder diesen besorgen Blick, doch als sie genauer hinsah war da noch etwas anderes. Ihr bester Freund wirkte irgendwie steifer als sonst, doch das schob sie ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf die Uhrzeit. „Ich verstecke mich nicht", erwiderte sie und wendete den Blick wieder ihren Büchern zu. „Ich kann mir nur Besseres vorstellen als den beiden beim Knutschen zuzusehen, das ist alles. Außerdem musste ich den Aufsatz für Professor Snape fertig stellen, du weißt wie verständnisvoll er ist wenn man sich nicht an die Abgabefrist hält." Hermine warf Harry ein vielsagendes Grinsen zu, als sie die Bücher schließlich schloss und damit begann sie in die jeweiligen Regale zurück zu räumen. Ohne ihn anzusehen überlegte sie, wie sie ihn nach Ron fragen konnte, ohne, dass er sich ausgehorcht vorkam. Sie wusste, dass er vorhin mit ihm noch in der Großen Halle gewesen war. Sie war nur kurz erschienen, um sich etwas zu Essen mitzunehmen und war sofort wieder verschwunden, doch immerhin war sie Lavender nicht begegnet. „Wie war euer Schachspiel?", fragte sie schließlich unschuldig und griff nach dem nächsten Buch das sie magisch an seinen Platz zurückschweben ließ. „Ich hoffe du hast gewonnen?" Ein schiefes Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge und sie wusste ganz genau, dass Harry ihr ihr vorgegaukeltes Interesse nicht abkaufen würde. Sie war viel zu durchschaubar. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen ihren besten Freund und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, nachdem alle Bücher wieder sorgfältig in den Regalen verstaut waren. „Warum ist das alles nur so kompliziert, Harry?"

* * *

Seine Worte wirkten völlig fremd. Es fühlte sich falsch an wie er in diesem jungenhaften Körper steckte. Potters Haare standen in alle Richtungen weg und die schlaksigen Beine wirkten ungewohnt, wenn sie in Bewegung gebracht wurden. Natürlich hatte er sich besonders sorgfältig auf seine Rolle vorbereitet, selbstverständlich hatte er keine Minute verstreichen lassen, in der er nicht Potters Angewohnheiten studiert hatte. Doch es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn man tatsächlich in dessen Körper steckte und Hermine Granger auch noch so reagierte, als wäre er tatsächlich ihr bester Freund.

Ein müdes Lächeln als Antwort auf seine Worte. Doch ein so ehrliches Lächeln, was nur sehr selten ihm galt. Doch in Wahrheit galt es ihm nicht, schließlich schenkte es Hermine ihrem besten Freund und nicht dem griesgrämigen Professor aus den Kerkern. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor, zu glauben, dass sie sich IHM so offenherzig zeigte.

Er lauschte ihren Worten ehe er zu ihr trat. Die Schülerin hatte unzählige Bücher auf der Arbeitsfläche ausgebreitet und hatte offensichtlich an irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben gebrütet. Ihre Worte bestätigten ihm, dass es sich um den Aufsatz seines Faches handelte.

 _„…_ _Außerdem musste ich den Aufsatz für Professor Snape fertig stellen, du weißt wie verständnisvoll er ist wenn man sich nicht an die Abgabefrist hält."_

Er nahm die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war, welche in Verbindung mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen gesprochen war. Natürlich kannte er seinen Ruf als Lehrer, natürlich war es kein großes Geheimnis, was die Schüler von ihm hielten. Und dennoch sprach sie nicht abfällig ihm gegenüber, was ihm ein leiser Trost war.

„Ich denke Snape wird seine Gründe haben, warum er es bevorzugt seine Aufsätze zur rechten Zeit zu bekommen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ohne sich weiter darüber im Klaren zu sein, was er da überhaupt von sich gab, waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen. Potter würde IHN doch niemals in Schutz nehmen, Potter wäre der Letzte, der nur ein gutes Haar an ihn ließe. Verflucht!

„Aber der alte Bastard hat wohl ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns Schüler zu schikanieren…"

Noch rechtzeitig die Kurve gekriegt. Erleichtert versuchte sich Snape nichts von seiner inneren Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen. Als Hermine begann nach und nach die Bücher wieder zurück ins Regal schweben zu lassen, ging er ihr dabei zur Hand, ohne jedoch den Zauberstab einzusetzen. Er schob die Bücher ganz nach Muggelart zurück ins Regal, einerseits weil er sich mit seinem Zauberstab nicht verraten wollte, andererseits bevorzugte Severus ohnehin wenn es um Bücher ging, die altmodische Art und Weise.

 _„_ _Wie war euer Schachspiel? Ich hoffe du hast gewonnen?"_

Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht ehe er sich zu Hermine umwandte. Sie war wie ein offenes Buch, so leicht zu durchschauen. Severus konnte sich nur zu gut denken, was eigentlich hinter dieser Frage steckte. Sie wollte mehr über diesen Trottel wissen. Selbst Potter wäre wohl schlau genug, um das zu erkennen. Doch er würde ihr Spiel zuerst mitspielen. Er hatte ohnehin keine große Lust über dieses Wiesel zu sprechen.

„Naja, du kennst ihn doch. In Zauberschach kann man ihn nur schlecht schlagen. ER hat gewonnen…aber ich krieg ihn noch!" Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen, was so typisch für Harry war und was sich der Professor über die Tage hinweg zu Eigen gemacht hatte.

Doch dann lenkte Hermine plötzlich ein. Es war so als hätte sie selbst erkannt, dass sie ihm, ihrem besten Freund, nichts vormachen konnte. Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während Severus nur da stand, unfähig überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet! Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, jedes Risiko analysiert, jede Gefahr die geschehen konnte. Doch, dass sie ihm körperlich näher kommen würde, war ihm nicht gekommen. Wie naiv er doch war! Granger und Potter waren Freunde und auch wenn er selbst sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte, wie es war wenn man Freunde besaß, so lag es doch auf der Hand, dass sie sich auch einmal eine Umarmung schenkten. Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht?

Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgeregt und als ihm das gewahr wurde, versuchte er sich gedanklich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Es funktionierte, er gewann wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Wie ferngesteuert legte er seinen Arm um sie, ohne ihr jedoch dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Starr blickte er auf das Bücherregal, versuchte die Titel auf den Buchrücken zu erfassen. Konzentration! Nichts war nun entscheidender.

„Es wird wieder gut, Mine. Glaub mir…es wird leichter werden." Immer noch schaffte er es nicht, sie dabei anzusehen. „Ich glaube, du brauchst jetzt erst mal Ablenkung. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang hinunter zum See machen?"

* * *

Beinahe wäre ihr das Buch aus der Hand gefallen. Hermine hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu Harry um, Fassungslosigkeit in ihrem Blick. Hatte sie sich eben verhört? Ihr bester Freund hatte den Menschen verteidigt, den er abgesehen von Malfoy am wenigsten ausstehen konnte. Entweder es war wirklich die Müdigkeit zu dieser späten Stunde, die dafür sorgte, dass er sich so seltsam verhielt oder aber er wurde krank. Er schien ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck erkannt zu haben, denn er ruderte augenblicklich zurück. Was er dann jedoch von sich gab, war fast noch schlimmer. _„Aber der alte Bastard hat wohl ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns Schüler zu schikanieren…"_ Nichts, absolut gar nichts rechtfertigte es in Hermines Augen einen Lehrer zu beleidigen, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Snape handelte. „Harry!", meinte sie daher ungehalten und zog ihm die Pergamentrolle über den Kopf, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du Professor Snape nicht leiden kannst, aber er ist immer noch unser Lehrer also sprich nicht so von ihm!" Die junge Hexe war in diesem Augenblick ehrlich zornig auf ihren besten Freund. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht guthieß wenn er und Ron so von Snape sprachen, selbst Malfoy verteidigte sie, wenn die beiden zu unfair wurden. Natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht lange böse sein, schon gar nicht, als er plötzlich anfing ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Bücher wegzuräumen. Betont uninteressiert lauschte sie seiner Erzählung über die verlorene Partie Zauberschach, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. Sie erwiderte sein spitzbübisches Grinsen mit einem Lächeln, doch die Trauer übermannte sie gnadenlos. Es tat gut sich an jemanden anlehnen zu können und Hermine vertraute niemandem so sehr wie ihrem besten Freund. Abgesehen von Ginny vielleicht, doch Harry war einfach besser darin jemanden zu trösten. Ginny dagegen war besser darin um sich mit ihr über Jungs zu unterhalten, so hatten beide ihre Vorzüge. Im Augenblick jedoch war Hermine froh, dass Harry bei ihr war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie je ohne ihn täte.

Es entging ihr gänzlich wie ihr bester Freund sich ungewohnt versteifte, das Hämmern seines Herzens blieb ihr ebenso verborgen und sie spürte schlicht wie er langsam einen Arm um sie legte. Für einen Moment erlaubte sie es sich in der Umarmung zu versinken, einfach nur die freundschaftliche Geste zu genießen, und schloss die Augen. _„Es wird wieder gut, Mine. Glaub mir…es wird leichter werden. Ich glaube, du brauchst jetzt erstmal Ablenkung. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang hinunter zum See machen?"_ Irritiert von seinen Worten hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn an, während eine ihrer Augenbrauen sich skeptisch hob. „Das ist eine verlockende Idee, aber... Was wenn uns jemand erwischt?" Sie konnte es einfach nicht abstellen, ihre erste Sorge galt immer den Regeln. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht bewusst dagegen zu handeln, selbst wie letztes Jahr, als es sich um einen Notfall gehandelt hatte. Zwar hatte sie es getan, im Grunde tat sie dies jedes Schuljahr, doch sie tat es immer nur äußerst widerwillig. Doch wenn Harry sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man ihn davon nicht mehr abbringen. Sie sah es in seinem Blick also resignierte sie seufzend und sah sich in Gedanken schon beide in Snapes Fängen, wenn sie sich nachts durch das Schloss schlichen. Zumindest wusste Harry wie man sich ungesehen durch Hogwarts bewegte, dank der Karte der Rumtreiber kannte er jeden einzelnen Geheimgang. So folgte sie einfach seiner Führung, nur darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen und von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Fast wären sie Filch in die Arme gelaufen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie Harry festgehalten, bevor der Hausmeister ihn hätte sehen können. Als sie endlich im Freien waren atmete Hermine erst einmal tief durch. „Das war knapp", meinte sie atemlos und grinste ihrem besten Freund verschwörerisch zu. „Fast hätte er uns gehabt." Jetzt wo sie hier waren und in Richtung See schlenderten, erkannte die junge Schülerin was für eine gute Idee es gewesen war hier her zu kommen. Es lenkte sie ab und das Bild, das Hogwarts im Mondschein abgab, mit dem See in dem sich das Mondlicht brach, war atemberaubend. Lächelnd hakte Hermine sich bei Harry unter, während ihr Blick über die Szenerie glitt. „Danke, Harry. Der Spaziergang war eine gute Idee."

* * *

Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt alles wieder hingebogen zu haben, dass sein kleiner Ausrutscher nicht unnötig aufgefallen war. Doch wie Hermine dann darauf reagierte, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

 _"Harry!"_

In dem Moment, als sie mit der Pergamentrolle auf seinen Kopf schlug, kam der Doppelspion und der strenge Lehrer von Hogwarts in ihm durch. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn man sich ihm gegenüber unhöflich oder gar respektlos verhielt. Hermine schlug ihn…sei es auch nur mit einer Pergamentrolle, die keinerlei Schaden anrichten könnte. Jedoch fühlte sich Severus in seinem Stolz verletzt. So hatte er plötzlich schraubstockartig ihr Handgelenk umgriffen, kurz davor ihr ernsthaft Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Doch als sie weitersprach, hielt er abrupt inne.

 _„_ _Ich weiß, dass du Professor Snape nicht leiden kannst, aber er ist immer noch unser Lehrer also sprich nicht so von ihm!"_

Für einen Moment blieb ihm wahrlich der Mund offen stehen, ehe er sich wieder fing. Sie verteidigte ihn? Warum bei Merlins Willen wollte Hermine nicht, dass man über ihn, Professor Severus Snape, schlecht sprach? Was sah sie verdammt nochmal in ihm? Er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihn hassen…

„Es tut mir leid, Mine…" Snapes gestammelte Worte, die über Potters Lippen kamen, wirkten ehrlich betreten. Schließlich hatten sie alle Bücher zurück an ihren Platz gestellt und als er schließlich Hermine davon überzeugen konnte, dass es schon zu keinen großen Problemen kommen würde, wenn sie des nachts hinunter zum See schleichen würden, zog er sie schließlich mit sich.

Sie durchliefen unzählige Geheimgänge, trafen kurz auf Filch, dem sie jedoch entkommen konnten, bis sie schließlich aus den Mauern des Schlosses fanden. Der kalte Nachtwind ließ sie leicht frösteln und so zogen sie ihre Wintermäntel enger um ihre Körper. Schlendernd machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See. Die dicke Schneedecke über den Ländereien von Hogwarts erschwerte ihren Weg und doch näherten sie sich ihm nach und nach. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, kleine Schneeflocken fielen hinab und ganz Hogwarts lag in der friedlichen Stille der Dunkelheit. Ein wunderschöner Augenblick, den Severus aus ganzem Herzen genoss.

Er zog Hermine weiter mit sich, ehe er abrupt stehen blieb und nach dem Schnee griff. Severus lief los, wandte sich zu ihr um, um sie daraufhin mit einen seiner Schneebälle zu treffen. Sie lachten, sie scherzten…es war, als wäre er nie erwachsen geworden. Lange Zeit starrten sie einfach nur still nebeneinander auf die Wasseroberfläche des Großen Sees. Bald schon würden die Schüler darauf Schlittschuhlaufen, bald schon war Weihnachten. Irgendwann traten sie den Rückweg an. Es war schon spät und Hermine fröstelte. Severus legte wärmend zum letzten Mal in dieser Nacht den Arm um sie, während sie zurück zum Schloss hinaufstiegen.


	3. Wie geht glücklich

**Kapitel 3: Wie geht glücklich**

* * *

WHEN IT'S JUST US

YOU SHOW ME WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE LONELY

YOU SHOW ME WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE LOST

I TAKE YOUR HAND FOR YOU TO LET IT GO

IT'S GONNA BE, IT'S GONNA BE BETTER

 _(Ellie Goulding – Halcyon)_

Es wurde leichter. Harry hatte Recht behalten und auch wenn Hermine noch immer oftmals traurig war, so gab er ihr doch den Halt, den sie brauchte. Nach ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang am See trafen sie sich fast jede Nacht, um irgendetwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Zwar waren sie auch tagsüber unzertrennlich, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass es ihr besser ging, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit weiterhin lieber in der Bibliothek, denn noch immer wurde ihr jedes Mal schlecht wenn sie Ron und Lavender beim Knutschen sah. Das Gefühl jedoch, dass Harry sich nachts irgendwie anders verhielt, konnte sie nicht abschütteln und seine Gegenwart hatte immer dann einen seltsamen Effekt auf Hermine. Doch die Geschehnisse in der Schule ließen ihr keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn die Weihnachtsferien und damit auch die Weihnachtsfeier des Slug-Clubs stand bald an und sie hatte mit Harry verabredet, dass sie zusammen hingehen würden – als Freunde. Es war nur logisch, wo keiner von beiden mit demjenigen hingehen konnte, den sie eigentlich gern als Begleitung gehabt hätten, würden sie den Abend einfach zu zweit genießen. Der jungen Schülerin war eine zentnerschwere Last vom Herzen gefallen, denn bis zu dem Moment als sie sich entschieden hatten war ihr keine vernünftige Ausrede eingefallen, um McLaggen auf Abstand zu halten, der sie jeden Tag mit der Frage nervte, ob sie mit ihm auf die Party gehen wollte.

Der Tag der Weihnachtsfeier rückte immer näher und Hermine verspürte einen unerklärlichen Hauch von Nervosität als sie vor dem Spiegel stand und sich fertig machte. Etwas unsicher musterte sie das blassrosafarbene Kleid und fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob der Ausschnitt nicht vielleicht doch etwas zu gewagt war, als Ginny in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam. Ihre beste Freundin lächelte anerkennend und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder, von wo aus sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Unsicherheit der Älteren hatte. „Man könnte glatt meinen du bist unglücklich in Harry verliebt und nicht in Ron", meinte sie plötzlich und Hermine starrte sie durch den Spiegel entsetzt an. Ginny hob lachend die Hände als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der Dunkelhaarigen sah und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Nur ein Scherz." Es dauerte etwas, bis Hermines Mimik sich wieder normalisiert hatte und sie der Rothaarigen grinsend die Zunge raussteckte. Behutsam holte sie schließlich eine Kette aus ihrer Schmuckschatulle und legte sie sich um den Hals, woraufhin der Verschluss in ihrem Nacken schnappend einrastete. Sie befreite ihre langen Locken und drehte sich dann zu Ginny um, wo sie sich unsicher im Kreis drehte. „Und, was meinst du?" Ginny erhob sich und verbeugte sich spielerisch vor Hermine, woraufhin sie so tat als würde sie die Dunkelhaarige zum Tanz auffordern. Lachend alberten die beiden so noch eine ganze Weile herum, bis Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Uhr jedoch feststellte, dass Harry längst auf sie wartete. Sie verabschiedete sich von Ginny und huschte dann aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal, um die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter zu eilen.

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat erblickte sie Harry, der tatsächlich bereits auf sie wartete. Mit einem Grinsen kam sie auf ihn zu, hackte sich bei ihm unter und verließ gut gelaunt mit ihm das Reich der Gryffindors durch das Porträtloch. Als sie schließlich in Professor Slughorns Räumlichkeiten ankamen, blieb ihnen beiden der Mund offen stehen. Ihr Professor hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und seine Räume in eine Art Ballsaal verwandelt. Seidene Stoffe hingen von der Decke herab und tauchten den Bereich in ein märchenhaftes Licht. Im Eingangsbereich stand ein Fotograf bereit, der von den ankommenden Paaren Fotos machten und im Inneren liefen Bedienungen mit Tabletts voller Essen und Getränke umher. Hermine nippte an ihrem Elfenwein, während Harry sich neben ihr mit Professor Slughorn unterhielt. Natürlich wusste sie von dem Auftrag, den ihr bester Freund von Professor Dumbledore erhalten hatte und so unterstützte sie Harry bei seinem Vorhaben wo sie nur konnte. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, immerhin gab es fast keinen Lehrer mit dem sie sich nicht gut verstand – mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape vielleicht. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde sie plötzlich schwermütig. Seit dem Vorfall auf der Treppe, wo er sie so ungehalten beschimpft hatte, war sie ihm nur im Unterricht begegnet. Er war unausstehlich wie immer und dennoch konnte sie nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was wirklich hinter seinen Worten gesteckt hatte. Es ließ ihr keine Ruhe, irgendwie würde sie es herausfinden müssen. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Professor Snape war niemand, mit dem man einfach so eine emotionale Konversation führen konnte. Man sah ja, was dabei heraus kam.

Weiter kam Hermine in ihren Überlegungen nicht, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie in Richtung Tanzfläche bugsierte. Irritiert blinzelte sie, nur um zu sehen, dass es Professor Slughorn war, der sie und Harry lachend dazu aufforderte zu tanzen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ihr Glas abzustellen, bevor sie sich mit ihrem besten Freund auf der Tanzfläche wieder fand. Er sah nicht unbedingt begeistert aus und sie wusste natürlich, dass das Gesicht nicht ihr galt, immerhin konnte sie sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern wie begeistert Harry in ihrem vierten Schuljahr davon gewesen war den Ball zu Ehren des Trimagischen Turniers eröffnen zu müssen. Sie selbst war damals auch unter den vier Paaren gewesen, denen diese Ehre zu Teil geworden war und hatte mit Viktor Krum getanzt, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry tanzte Hermine gern und war auch nicht unbedingt schlecht darin. Um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen und ihn nicht zu blamieren ergriff sie daher seine linke Hand und legte sie sich an die Taille. Ihre linke Hand legte sie auf seine Schulter und ihre rechte Hand ergriff die seine. Das Lied, das im Raum hing war ein Walzer, dem gleichen Tanz wie damals und so lächelte Hermine Harry aufmunternd zu, als sie ihm noch etwas näher kam und den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss. Sie waren zwar Freunde, doch sie wusste genau, dass Professor Slughorn sie beide beobachtete. Und es war wichtig ihn bei Laune zu halten.

* * *

Mit dem Kopf über dem aufsteigenden Dampf des Zaubertrankes gebeugt, stand Severus Snape in seinem Privatlabor. Schon seit Minuten versuchte er den Geruch des Vielsafttrankes zu analysieren, ihn in den kleinsten Nuancen zu erfassen, um diese in das kleine Notizbüchlein neben sich zu notieren. Nach kurzem Zögern griff er schließlich zur Feder, um ein paar Worte niederzuschreiben, ehe er sich von dem Kessel abwandte, der inmitten des Raumes stand. Unzählige Zaubertränke hatte er hier schon weiter entwickelt, doch der Vielsafttrank stellte sich als wahrhaftige Herausforderung dar. Natürlich würde er erst Ruhe geben, bis er das Ergebnis hatte, das er erzielen wollte. Er musste einen Weg finden, die Wirkung des Trankes innerhalb weniger Sekunden aufzuheben – ohne Nebenwirkungen oder sonstige Folgeerscheinungen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für ihn zu lange als nötig in Potters Körper zu stecken. Mal angenommen was es bedeuten würde, wenn das Dunkle Mal ihn zu seinem Lord rufen würde und er sich der Wirkung des Trankes nicht rechtzeitig entziehen konnte. Kaum vorstellbar, welche Konsequenzen dies hätte.

Der Professor beugte sich über die Arbeitsfläche, auf der bereits die benötigten Zutaten zerstückelt und genauestens abgewogen waren. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die kleingeschnittene Baumschlangenhaut, doch seine Gedanken wollten nicht da bleiben, wo er sie eigentlich haben wollte. Bei dem Vielsafttrank, seiner Wirkung und dem Versuch, ein Gegenmittel zu erschaffen. Stattdessen stoben sie durcheinander, wie verhext ließen sie sich nicht zügeln, sondern schwebten immer weiter bis sie bei einer jungen Schülerin aus Gryffindor angekommen waren.

Wie sehr hatte er es genossen. Jeden Moment mit ihr. Die letzten Tage waren wie ein Traum für ihn gewesen, der nun in Erfüllung gegangen war. Noch nie hatte er sich so frei gefühlt, noch nie hatte er sich in Anwesenheit eines Menschen so vollkommen gefühlt. Es war wie ein Zeichen, wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass ihm immer wieder zurief, nun nicht das Falsche zu tun. Er durfte sie nicht drängen, er musste es auskosten und diese Momente bewahren wie einen Schatz. Und doch war da diese verfluchte Hoffnung auf mehr… War er denn solch ein gieriger Mensch? Hatte er doch geglaubt, er wäre jemand der genügsam war mit dem, was er besaß. Doch von diesem Gefühl, von dieser Glückseligkeit, konnte Severus einfach nicht genug haben…

Und auf einmal, wie aus dem Nichts, erkannte er die Lösung für sein Problem mit dem Zaubertrank. Er brauchte Glück… Felix Felicis Zaubertrankliste würde ihm helfen.

Snape hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Mit Hilfe von Wermut und Schrumpelfeige hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, dem Trank die letzten Zutaten zu geben, um die gewollte Wirkung zu erschaffen. Jetzt musste nur noch Potter an dem Abend der Slughorn-Weihnachtsfeier aus dem Weg geschafft werden…

Mühsam hievte er Potters betäubten Körper auf sein Bett. Was hatte er in seiner Vergangenheit schon Unrechtes getan. Doch einen Schüler mit einem Schlaftrank in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit zu versetzen und ihn daraufhin in seine Schlafgemächer zu verschleppen, hatte bisher nicht zu seinen Untugenden gehört. Noch ein paar Tropfen des Trankes würden ihn für ein paar Stunden erstmal außer Gefecht setzen. Und er könnte Zeit mit Hermine verbringen.

Er zog dem Jungen den schwarzen Festumhang aus und kleidete sich damit ein, nachdem er den Vielsafttrank eingenommen hatte. Severus fuhr sich durch das mittlerweile ihm bekannte kurze Haar, ehe er unauffällig seine Privaträume verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

Nun war er also hier. In der Höhle der Löwen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war um diese Uhrzeit voll von Schülern, die sich ausgiebig unterhielten. Nur wenige hingen noch über ihren Aufzeichnungen und Hausaugaben. Es war schließlich Wochenende und so vertrieben sich die Schüler ihre Zeit vielmehr mit Zauberschachduellen oder Knallbonbons. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erfreuten sich größter Beliebtheit. Hier und da konnte er Lästereien aufschnappen, die sich um so manche Lehrkraft handelten. Er selbst, Professor Snape, kam dabei offensichtlich nicht zu kurz.

Und dann stand sie plötzlich an der Treppe. Ihre Haare offen, fielen ihre braunen, gelockten Haarsträhnen über ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken. Sie trug ein hellrosanes Kleid, welches ihren ganzen Körper umschmeichelte. Sie war eine junge Frau geworden. Für einen Moment blieb ihm tatsächlich der Mund offen stehen, doch er verstand es mittlerweile außerordentlich gut solche Aussetzer mit Potters berühmtem, spitzbübischem Grinsen abzutun. Langsam schritt sie die Wendeltreppe zu ihm hinunter und hackte sich bei ihm ein. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Mine", sagte er ehrlich, als sie schließlich hinaus auf den Gang traten und sich zu Slughorn aufmachten.

Er blickte gerade in das Sektglas in seiner Rechten und regte sich innerlich fürchterlich darüber auf, wie es Slughorn nur wagen konnte den Schülern hier unerlaubterweise Alkohol zu geben. Natürlich zählten die meisten hier zu volljährigen Hexen und Zauberern, doch es waren auch noch minderjährige Schüler Gäste. Missgelaunt, sich jedoch nicht anmerken lassend, wandte er sich in dem Augenblick an Hermine, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn sanft jedoch bestimmt zur Tanzfläche drängte. Nicht auch noch das jetzt!

Es kam wie es kommen musste auf einer Tanzveranstaltung, die sich Slughorn in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er tanzte… Ja, Professor Severus Tobias Snape TANZTE! Und obwohl er sich anfangs aus tiefsten Herzen dagegen sträubte es zu genießen… Aus irgendeinem Grund war es mit Hermine anders. Es war in keinster Weise unangenehm. Auch wenn es sich verbot, es sich einzugestehen. Aber auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise begann er es zu genießen, die junge Schülerin über das Parkett zu führen. Severus genoss die Nähe, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Rücken, während sie sich ganz in seinen Tanz fallen ließ. Es gefiel ihm mehr und mehr, die Führung zu übernehmen. Ja, das war er. Er hasste es umso mehr, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Doch plötzlich trat McLaggen, dieser schleimige Schnösel, an Hermine und bat sie doch tatsächlich um einen Tanz mit ihr. Snape wütete innerlich, es schien fast so, als würde ihn die Eifersucht zerfressen, als er Hermine schließlich an den jungen Gryffindor abgab. Wie hasste er es jetzt schon, hier zu sein, wenn er Hermine mit anderen teilen musste. Sie sollte ihm gehören, ihm ganz allein…

Und für einen Moment verschwand Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, von der Bildfläche und niemand Geringeres als Professor Severus Snape betrat den Raum.

"Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger!" Das dunkle, bedrohliche Zischen war an die Gryffindor gerichtet, doch anstatt sich ihr zuzuwenden fixierte der Blick des Professors den blonden Schönling an ihrer Seite.

* * *

Lachend drehte sie sich im Kreis, ihre Hand immer mit der seinen verbunden. Die Musik war längst von einem langsamen Walzer zu etwas Schnellerem geworden und Harry und Hermine tanzten ausgelassen miteinander. Als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan drehte er sie um die eigene Achse, nur um sie dann wieder nah zu sich heranzuziehen. Dankbar ob seiner Gegenwart legte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie sich zu der Musik umeinander drehten. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete fand ihr Blick den seinen und ein Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen, das davon zeugte, dass sie für den Moment ihren Kummer vergessen hatte. Es fühlte sich so gut an mit ihm hier zu sein und den Abend zu genießen. Überhaupt hatte Hermine in den letzten Tagen noch mehr gemerkt, warum Harry ihr bester Freund war. Schon oft war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nicht wüsste, was sie je ohne ihn tun sollte, doch nun war es nur noch offensichtlicher. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass ihm etwas passierte. Auch wenn er der Auserwählte war und seine Bestimmung darin lag Voldemort zu besiegen, würde sie niemals zulassen, dass ihm jemand auch nur ein Haar krümmte. Sie würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen und vielleicht würde eines Tages auch Ron wieder zu ihnen stoßen. Das Goldene Trio war im Augenblick zerbrochen und nicht nur wegen ihrer Gefühle für den Rothaarigen schmerzte es sie, sondern auch weil zwischen ihnen so viel mehr war. Sie hatten zusammen schon so viel durchgestanden, waren immer füreinander dagewesen, dass es ihr das Herz zerriss. Es durfte nicht so sein.

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als plötzlich McLaggen an ihrer Seite auftauchte. Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen als er sie um den nächsten Tanz bat und Harry sie ohne ein Wort freigab. Was dachte er sich?! Er wusste genau wie abgeneigt sie von McLaggen war und nun überließ er sie ihm und verschwand? Das würde er noch bereuen. Fieberhaft suchte Hermine nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation, denn auch wenn sie keine Szene veranstalten wollte, war ihr klar, dass eher die Hölle zufror, als dass sie mit McLaggen tanzte. Als er sich ihr plötzlich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht näherte und ihr Handgelenk ergriff, hätte sie ihm um ein Haar eine Ohrfeige gegeben, doch eine dunkle Stimme neben ihr hielt sie zurück. _"Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger!"_ Noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben war Hermine so unsagbar froh gewesen Snape zu sehen. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie ihn an, wie er so plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war, doch er erwiderte den Blick nicht – er hatte nur Augen für McLaggen. Irritiert ob des seltsamen Verhaltens ihres Lehrers befreite die junge Schülerin mit einem heftigen Ruck ihr Handgelenk und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und McLaggen. Hermine folgte Snape in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer in der Nähe von Slughorns Räumlichkeiten, nicht ohne sich jedoch ihr Glas Elfenwein zurück zu holen, das sie zuvor abgestellt hatte, um zu tanzen. So wie ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit ihm ausgegangen war brauchte sie etwas, um sich daran festzuhalten – und sich gegebenenfalls zu betrinken, je nachdem was er von ihr wollte.

* * *

Ein leeres Klassenzimmer lag vor ihm, während die Tür hinter ihnen krachend ins Schloss fiel. Stille. Sie waren allein. Granger und er waren allein und niemand mehr stand zwischen ihnen. Kein McLaggen, der es wagte ihr mit seiner schmierigen Art und Weise näher zu kommen, kein Potter, den er als Instrument missbraucht hatte, um ihr näher zu kommen und auch kein Ronald Weasley, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihre Liebe zu gewinnen. Er war nun ganz auf sich gestellt. Er war Snape, Professor Snape und so würde er ihr auch entgegentreten, wie es immer schon gewesen war. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr hinter Potter verstecken, wollte es in diesem Moment auch gar nicht mehr. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er hasste diesen McLaggen, er hasste diese unfassbar absurde Party, die Slughorn da veranstaltete. Und der Slug-Club, in dem nur Berühmtheiten und besondere Menschen Mitglied waren. Er war niemals auserwählt gewesen, er war nie etwas Besseres gewesen. Am Meisten hasste er sich selbst.

Abrupt wandte er sich um. Hermine war ihm wortlos gefolgt. Brav und anständig, gehorsam. Wie er es doch hasste, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Sie stand an der Tür hinter ihm, mit fragenden Blick, was er dann eigentlich von ihr wollte. Ja, verdammt nochmal. Was wollte er nur von diesem KIND? Warum bei Merlins Willen konnte er sie nicht einfach freilassen und sie in die Hände dieses Wiesels oder McLaggens treiben? Warum war er kurz davor sich an einer Schülerin zu vergehen? Oh, wie hasste er sich allein schon für den Gedanken dafür…

Sein Umhang hinter ihm wehte, während ebenso ein unsichtbarer Wind seine Haarsträhnen durcheinander brachte. Es war offensichtlich, dass selbst seine Magie von seiner Wut betroffen war. Furchteinflößend stand er vor ihr, in seiner ganzen Größe, in seiner ganzen schwarzmagischen Präsenz. Wie ein auferstandener Dämon, wie ein Todesser… grausam, gierig.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Auftreten wirkte seine dunkle, tiefe Stimme unnatürlich leise. Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, das kaum zu hören war.

„So schnell haben Sie das Wiesel also vergessen. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, dass Sie…", seine Brust hob und senkte sich, während er sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen fixierte, „…dass Sie sich an den nächst besten heranmachen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

* * *

Mondlicht drängte durch die Fenster herein. Es war bereits spät, in Harrys Gesellschaft hatte Hermine die Zeit ganz vergessen, doch nun schien sie still zu stehen. Sie konnte nicht erklären warum, doch sie fühlte sich unsicher in Snapes Gegenwart. Nicht nur, dass etwas Unerklärliches zwischen ihnen stand, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung was er von ihr wollen könnte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern irgendetwas verbrochen zu haben und sie glaube auch nicht, dass er sie wegen ihres Aufsatzes extra von einer Party holen würde. Was war in letzter Zeit nur an ihm, dass er sich so seltsam verhielt? Nicht, dass Hermine sich für einen Experten halten würde was Snape betraf, doch selbst ihr fiel auf, dass er sich nicht so verhielt wie sonst. Allerdings nur im Bezug auf sie. Unmerklich fuhr sie zusammen, als er sich so plötzlich zu ihr umwandte. Aus ihrem Blick sprach die unverhohlene Unsicherheit und so wie er sie ansah wäre sie am liebsten davon gelaufen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sie damals auf der Treppe in einem so verwundbaren Zustand gesehen hatte und sie schließlich auch noch vor ihm geflüchtet war, doch diesmal würde sie keine Schwäche zeigen.

Während sie ihn so musterte fiel ihr jedoch auf, dass er ganz anders war als sonst. Hermine wusste wie Snape war, er war stets schlecht gelaunt, doch im Augenblick sprach die pure Wut aus ihm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in stillem Entsetzen, als plötzlich sogar seine Magie verrückt spielte und schließlich wich sie doch etwas vor ihm zurück. So wie er sie ansah war sie sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher, ob er nicht doch im Stande dazu war, eine Schülerin anzugreifen. Doch was um Merlins Willen hatte ihn nur so in Rage versetzt? Es machte keinen Sinn, sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen, wie hätte sie ihn also verärgern sollen?

Entgegen seiner bedrohlichen Haltung war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Zischen, doch sie verstand jedes Wort das über seine Lippen kam. _„So schnell haben Sie das Wiesel also vergessen. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, dass Sie… dass Sie sich an den nächst besten heranmachen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"_ Die Wut in Hermine explodierte so plötzlich, dass sie nicht mehr wusste was sie tat. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie ihn ins Gesicht, woraufhin sich der Abdruck ihrer Hand rot auf seiner Wange abzeichnete. Schwer atmend stand sie vor ihm, der aufgebrachte Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet. „Wie _können_ Sie es wagen?!", schrie sie ungehalten und ballte ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er seine Worte von damals noch überbieten konnte. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er so von ihr dachte. Warum er so von ihr dachte schob sie in diesem Moment beiseite. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie soeben einem ihrer Lehrer eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte, erreichte ihre Wahrnehmung nicht mehr. Alles was in ihr noch übrig war, war lodernder Zorn.

* * *

Seine Schläfe pochte. Mit ganzer Wucht hatte sie ihn geschlagen. Der Zorn stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Verzerrt, so völlig untypisch für die sonst immer freundliche Hermine Granger. Nur langsam gelang es in seinen Verstand, was gerade geschehen war. Eine seiner Schülerinnen hatte ihn geschlagen. Wie paralysiert stand er im ersten Moment da. Völlig zerschlagen von dieser Wucht, von dieser offensichtlichen Feindseligkeit, obwohl er ihr diesen Schlag nahezu eröffnet hatte. Doch das erkannte er schon längst nicht mehr. Snape starrte sie nur noch an, im ersten Moment unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Doch dann gewann er zumindest die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder. Sein Verstand, die Vernunft, war schon längst ausgeschaltet. Abrupt drückte er sich augenblicklich an ihren Körper. Fixierte grob mit seinen Händen ihre Arme. Nagelte sie regelrecht an der Holztür des Klassenzimmers fest. Sie würde ihm nicht entkommen können. Selbst ihre Schreie würden ungehört bleiben. Sie würde ihm nicht entkommen könnten.

Er war ihr nun viel zu nahe. Gefährlich nahe. Bedrohlich strich sein Atem über ihr Gesicht, seine Augen tauchten tief in ihren angsterfüllten Blick ein, ohne diesem jedoch Beachtung zu schenken. In ihm herrschte nichts mehr als blanke Wut und diese furchtbar bedrohliche Gier.

„Nein, Granger! Wie können SIE es wagen!" Seine Stimme immer noch ungewohnt leise wie ein Flüstern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, ohne Hermine jedoch frei zu lassen. Seine Hände bohrten sich wie Krallen in ihre Haut. „Sie jammern und heulen wegen irgendeinem Idioten. Zeigen der gesamten Welt, wie ungeheuerlich schlecht es Ihnen geht, ach, was Sie durchmachen müssen. Wie erbärmlich, Granger." Sein Griff verfestigte sich, während sich sein Körper noch bedrohlicher nach vorne verlagerte, um sie noch näher an sich zu drücken.

„Sie gieren regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit, wollen geliebt werden… ach, wollen geliebt werden. Um jeden Preis. Ob es nun McLaggen ist oder Weasley. Man könnte annehmen, Sie würden sich sogar mir an den Hals werfen, dem abscheulichsten Menschen in Ihren Augen, den Sie sich vorstellen können. Man könnte brechen…"

Snape war in keinster Weise mehr fähig, irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Vielleicht war es seine Art und Weise Liebe zu zeigen. Er hatte nie gelernt, wie es war geliebt zu werden. All den Hass, den er sein Leben lang mit sich trug entlud sich regelrecht in diesem Moment. Es schien, als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben.

* * *

Fassungslosigkeit sprach aus seinem Blick. Snape starrte Hermine nur wortlos an und versuchte sich offenbar zu sammeln. Es war ihr gleichgültig wie unvorbereitet sie ihn getroffen hatte, es war ihr auch gleichgültig, dass er ihr Lehrer war. Ein Lehrer sollte nicht so mit seiner Schülerin sprechen. Doch im gleichen Moment tat er etwas, das ein Lehrer noch viel weniger tun sollte. Bedrohlich kam er auf sie zu und drängte sie rücklinks gegen die Tür, presste ihren Körper mit dem seinen gegen das Holz und packte dann ihre Handgelenke, um sie zu fixieren. Mit einem Schlag erlosch das wütende Feuer in ihr und ließ nichts zurück außer eiskalter Angst. Sein Geruch schlug ihr entgegen, sein heißer Atem streifte ihre Haut und sein Körper lag verlangend auf dem ihren. Und plötzlich war da noch etwas anderes, Unerklärliches, neben der Angst vor ihm, doch ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich so panisch, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Hermine hob das Kinn, um zumindest etwas Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen, doch alles was sie in seinem Blick fand war gefährliche Gier. _„Nein, Granger! Wie können SIE es wagen! Sie gieren regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit, wollen geliebt werden… ach, wollen geliebt werden. Um jeden Preis. Ob es nun McLaggen ist oder Weasley. Man könnte annehmen, Sie würden sich sogar mir an den Hals werfen, dem abscheulichsten Menschen in Ihren Augen, den Sie sich vorstellen können. Man könnte brechen…"_

Seine Worte brachten den Zorn zurück. Wofür hielt er sie eigentlich?! Nur weil er sie ein einziges Mal wegen einem Jungen hatte weinen sehen glaubte er jetzt, dass sie sich mit jedem in ihrem Haus vergnügte? Gegen seinen Griff kam sie nicht an und die Nähe zu ihm vernebelte ihr zunehmend die Sinne, doch das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Mein Privatleben geht Sie nichts an und ich habe Sie auch nicht darum gebeten sich in meinen Kummer einzumischen! Sprechen wir doch lieber davon, warum Sie sich überhaupt so aufregen. Es scheint Sie ja brennend zu interessieren wem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke oder warum sonst sind Sie so aufgebracht?!" Stille senkte sich über die beiden und Hermines Aussage hing bedrohlich im Raum. Es waren Worte, die im Zorn über ihre Lippen gekommen waren, doch plötzlich bewirkten sie etwas in ihr. Ihre eigenen Worte führten sie ans Licht und ließen sie die Wahrheit erkennen. Snape war eifersüchtig! Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen und für einen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg. Es gab keine andere logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten, weder damals auf der Treppe noch jetzt. Ihr Widerstand erstarb wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind und sie blickte ihn lediglich erschüttert an, suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort. Irgendetwas, das es ihr erlaubte hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde an, unaufhaltsam. „Nicht ich bin es, die geliebt werden will...", ihre Stimme war plötzlich zu einem erstickten Flüstern geworden. „Sie sind es."

* * *

Anmerkung: Da ging es ja ganz schön hoch her diesmal. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Könnt ihr Hermines Ausbruch nachvollziehen oder seht ihr es eher so, dass Severus Eifersucht begründet ist? Wir würden uns freuen von euch zu hören :)


	4. Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 4: Eine zweite Chance**

* * *

PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I ACT A LITTLE STRANGE

FOR I KNOW NOT WHAT I DO

FEELS LIKE LIGHTNING RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS

EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOU

EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOU

 _(Please Forgive Me – David Gray)_

Es war immer dasselbe mit ihm. Snape war gut darin, etwas zu verdrängen, etwas nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, was zu offensichtlich auf der Hand lag. So hatte er es auch meisterhaft geschafft den Vorfall mit Hermine Granger tief in sein Unterbewusstsein zu verdrängen. Doch des Nachts, wenn er alleine in seinem Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, übermannte ihn der Schmerz, der zu tief lag. Oh, wie hatte sie ihn verletzt. Sie hatte ihn mit der Wahrheit so direkt konfrontiert, dass ihm nichts anderes mehr blieb, als blutend zurückzubleiben.

 _„_ _Nicht ich bin es, die geliebt werden will... Sie sind es."_

Oh, wie sehr hatte er geschrien, als er zurück in seine Privaträume geflohen war. Ja, er war geflohen! Vor dem Mädchen, von dem er sich so sehr wünschte, dass es ihn lieben würde. Doch sie war nur dagestanden, mit dieser Erkenntnis im Blick, die nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Er war gelaufen, die unendlichen Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Im Nachhinein war er froh darüber, dass niemand der Schüler ihn so aufgebracht gesehen hatte. Entweder sie waren allesamt schon in ihren Betten oder ein paar Einzelne von ihnen verbrachten die Nacht auf der Slughorn-Party. Doch in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal gewesen. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, wie er auf andere wirken würde. Er lief und er lief, als würde er niemals sein Ziel erreichen. Völlig erschöpft hatte er sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet…wie er es die nächsten Tage noch häufiger tun würde. Doch irgendwann hatte er den bewusstlosen Körper Potters neben sich bemerkt und ein Fünkchen Verstand hatte sich wieder geregt. Er hatte den Jungen zurückgeschickt, jedoch nicht ohne ihm ein paar Erinnerungen der Slughorn-Party ins Gedächtnis zu pflanzen.

Die Nacht war er nicht zur Ruhe gekommen und am nächsten Tag holte ihn sein Spiegelbild wieder in die Realität zurück. Das Offensichtliche war ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht gezeichnet. Seine Wange gerötet, angeschwollen. Er sah wie ein geschlagener Hund aus, elendig und eigentlich hätte er sich schämen müssen. Er hätte die Wahrheit verdecken sollen und ein einziger Zauber hätte dafür genügt, doch Snape war alles, nur kein Feigling wollte er sein. So schritt er hinaus auf die Gänge, hinein in die Große Halle. Und alle konnten sehen, ob Schüler oder Lehrer, dass er offensichtlich verletzt worden war. Natürlich munkelte man, dass sich Snape wohl in ein Zaubererduell begeben hatte. Manch einer der Lehrer, der wusste, dass er für Dumbledore bei den Todessern arbeitete, vermutete einen Todesseranschlag auf ihn. Doch niemand wagte es, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Niemand… bis auf Albus Dumbledore.

„Junge, was hast du nur getan?" Die fürsorgliche Stimme des Älteren ließ Snape von seinem Frühstück aufblicken. Er begegnete dem Schulleiter jedoch mit seiner typischen, missgelaunten Stimmung. „Seit wann interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht, Albus? Halt dich da raus… ich sage es nochmal: halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus!" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ehe er unter den Blicken der Schülerschaft die Halle verließ.

Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten. Die meisten Schüler Hogwarts würden ihre Weihnachtsferien bei ihren Familien verbringen. Als Snape es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt. Es plagte ihn das Gewissen, wobei er doch niemals gedacht hatte, so etwas jemals besessen zu haben. Hatte er es doch zu meisterhaft geschafft, jeden Gedanken an Hermine und wie er ihr begegnet war, zur Seite zu schieben. Er hatte es seit dem Vorfall unterlassen sich noch einmal ungewollt in ihr Leben zu drängen. Doch nun saß er da, am frühen Morgen in der Großen Halle und wartete regelrecht darauf eine Gelegenheit zu erhaschen, wie er Potter auflauern konnte. Doch der unterhielt sich nur die ganze Zeit angeregt mit seinen Freunden. Als jedoch Ginny Weasley sich plötzlich von ihrem Platz erhob, wurde er hellhörig.

„Ich will Hermine noch beim Kofferpacken helfen. Bis später, Jungs!"

War es etwa möglich Ginny Weasley zu imitieren? Natürlich kannte er sie, schließlich war auch sie immer in Hermines Nähe. Würde er es wagen können?

So erhob sich der Professor ebenso von seinem Platz, um Ginny Weasley zu verfolgen, ehe er mit langen, roten Haaren und der typisch goldroten Schuluniform die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors stieg.

* * *

Einsam und in sich zurückgezogen saß sie am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Die Ländereien erstreckten sich vor Hermine, die schon eine ganze Weile einfach nur die Schönheit ihrer Umgebung beobachtete. Sie hatte den Mädchenschlafsaal heute noch nicht verlassen, auch das Frühstück hatte sie ausfallen lassen. Die gestrigen Vorfälle lagen wie eine schwere Last auf ihr und drückten sie nieder, machten sie bewegungsunfähig. Sie konnte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Snape hatte Hermine in die Ecke gedrängt, hatte sich ihr gegenüber verhalten wie sich kein Lehrer seiner Schülerin gegenüber verhalten sollte und er hatte sie bis in ihr Innerstes erschüttert. Die Dinge, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, lasteten schwer auf ihr. Er hatte ihr praktisch vorgeworfen ein Mädchen zu sein, das sich jedem x-Beliebigen an den Hals warf. Er hatte ihr vorgeworfen ihr Kummer sei nur eine Farce gewesen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eine neue Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über Hermines Wange, doch sie wischte sie achtlos fort und zog die Knie an ihren Körper. Doch die Erkenntnisse, die sie gestern gewonnen hatte, waren ebenso aufwühlend wie alles andere. Er war eifersüchtig, er wollte geliebt werden, doch warum nur ließ er das an ihr aus? Es war nicht gerade so als sei sie im Augenblick besonders glücklich mit ihrem Liebesleben, insofern konnte man nicht annehmen, er wollte ihr das Glück streitig machen, weil er es nicht ertrug, wenn andere um ihn herum glücklich waren. Außer er hatte die Situation mit McLaggen vollkommen falsch interpretiert. Wenn Snape geglaubt hatte, Hermine genoss die Annäherungsversuche? Doch wie blind konnte er sein? Es war doch nur zu offensichtlich, dass sie jedes Mal einen Brechreiz bekam, wenn sie McLaggen sah. Harry hatte sie oft genug damit aufgezogen, da musste es doch auch anderen auffallen. Allerdings war Snape wohl kaum wie andere. Ihre verwirrenden Gefühle, als er ihr so nahe gekommen war, waren dabei auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich und in ihrem Inneren überschlug sich alles regelrecht. Ein erneuter Weinkrampf schüttelte ihren Körper und sie verbarg das Gesicht an ihren Knien.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine richtete sich sofort auf, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, damit niemand ihr verweintes Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie war die meiste Zeit allein hier gewesen, doch jetzt schienen die anderen langsam einzutreffen, um ihre Sachen für die Weihnachtsferien zu packen. Hermine selbst war längst fertig, doch etwas in ihr wollte nicht fahren, bevor sie nicht mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Nur, wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie überhaupt reinlassen würde, nachdem er gestern wie ein geschlagener Hund vor ihr geflohen war. Als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte, fuhr sie erschrocken herum. Vor ihr stand Ginny, die sie mit einem seltsam starren und gleichzeitig besorgten Blick musterte. Erleichterung durchflutete Hermine, dass es Ginny war, die hereingekommen war, denn vor ihr brauchte sie ihre Tränen nicht zu verstecken. Die Rothaarige setzte sich wortlos zu ihrer besten Freundin auf den Fenstersims und ergriff ihre Hand, die sie aufmunternd drückte. „Was ist los, Mine?", fragte sie dann einfühlsam. „Was hat mein Bruder diesmal angestellt?" Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist nicht wegen Ron, es ist... Es ist Snape." Die Dunkelhaarige senkte kurz den Blick, denn sie wusste wie das klang und eben dies konnte sie auch an dem Blick der Jüngeren sehen. Doch diese fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern schien abzuwarten, bis Hermine es ihr von alleine erzählte. Seufzend fuhr sich diese durch die Haare, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Er hält mich für eine Hure."

Diesmal konnte selbst Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten. „Wie bitte?!", rief sie empört, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist der Ansicht mein Kummer wegen Ron wäre nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ich würde mich sofort dem Erstbesten an den Hals werfen. Er denkt ich wäre hinter McLaggen her, ist das zu fassen?! Ausgerechnet dieser Schleimbolzen." Nur bei dem Gedanken daran sie könnte etwas mit McLaggen haben überkam Hermine erneut die Übelkeit, doch Ginnys Worte lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Was interessiert ihn das überhaupt? Man könnte meinen Snape wäre selbst scharf auf dich." Tadelnd blickte die Dunkelhaarige ihr Gegenüber an, die ihre Worte mit einem Heben ihrer Augenbraue unterstrich. „Snape steht nicht auf erbärmliche Schülerinnen", meinte Hermine bitter. „Er denkt sogar ich würde ihn für abscheulich halten. Nicht, dass ich ihn sonderlich nett finde, aber abscheulich? Er muss mich für sehr oberflächlich halten..." Die junge Schülerin verschwieg der Rothaarigen absichtlich, wie unangemessen ihr Lehrer sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Auch seine Aussage, sie würde sich sogar ihm an den Hals werfen, behielt sie lieber für sich. Egal wie falsch er sich verhalten hatte, sie wollte nicht, dass er Ärger bekam. Resignierend ließ Hermine ihren Kopf gegen das Holz des Fensterrahmens sinken. Ginny dagegen sah immer empörter aus. „Mach dich nicht fertig wegen Snape. Was interessiert es dich, was er von dir hält?" Die Worte der Jüngeren hingen bedrohlich über ihr, doch sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, wie sie die Frage beantworten sollte. Was interessierte es sie? „Weißt du, ich-" Hermine hielt inne und atmete innerlich kurz tief durch. Sie konnte Ginny nicht von ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen erzählen, als Snape ihr gestern so nahe gekommen war. Sie würde ihr dafür zuerst von seinem Verhalten erzählen müssen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Noch nicht. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hat mich mit seinen Worten einfach verletzt, das ist alles..." Es war nicht gelogen, er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte sie im Tiefsten ihres Herzens verletzt. Doch das war nicht alles.

* * *

Sie hatte geweint, Severus sah es, ehe er überhaupt ihre Tränen entdeckt hatte. Es war allein die Tatsache, wie sie dagesessen und nachdenklich, den Blick abgewandt, aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. So völlig in sich gekehrt, zurückgezogen. Er kannte sie mittlerweile besser, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Nähe tat gut, doch wenn sie wüsste, dass er es war, der sich hinter Ginny versteckte, würde sie ihn nur noch mehr hassen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Er hatte sich einfach neben sie gesetzt und tröstend ihre Hand genommen. Er tat es nicht, weil das Ginny als ihre beste Freundin sicherlich getan hätte – und das hätte sie, daran gab es gar keinen Zweifel. Doch Severus tat es tatsächlich, weil er ihr aus ganzem Herzen Trost spenden wollten, sie in diesem Moment beschützen wollte vor seinem wahren Ich, dem Menschen, den sie mit gutem Grund hassen sollte. Es war ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er sich ihr gegenüber frevelhaft verhalten hatte und ihr auf eine Art und Weise näher gekommen war, die insbesondere als ihr Lehrer in keiner Weise angemessen war. Er hatte sie bedroht, er hatte ihr nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Doch als sie weitersprach, als sie von ihm, von ihrem Professor erzählte, erschrak er von ihren Gedanken zutiefst.

 _„_ _Es ist Snape… er hält mich für eine Hure!"_

Sein entsetzter Aufschrei war in keiner Weise gespielt, zu erschrocken war er darüber, was Hermine tatsächlich glaubte, was er von ihr halten mochte. Natürlich hatte er vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verloren und im Nachhinein wusste er gar nicht mehr so recht, was er eigentlich zu ihr gesagt hatte. In seiner blanken Wut, waren die Worte ohne Nachzudenken aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Unaufhaltsam, ohne Gnade.

 _„_ _Er ist der Ansicht mein Kummer wegen Ron wäre nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ich würde mich sofort dem Erstbesten an den Hals werfen. Er denkt ich wäre hinter McLaggen her, ist das zu fassen?! Ausgerechnet dieser Schleimbolzen."_

Sie wollte also nichts von McLaggen? Hatte er sich etwa so in Rage geredet, um ihr DAS vorzuwerfen? Sie war eine junge, hübsche Schülerin und es wäre ihr nicht anzukreiden, hätte sie einige Liebschaften. Sie war begehrenswert, wenn nicht er wer wüsste das besser. Es gab keinen Grund, ihr etwas vorzuwerfen. Vor allem aber nicht, wenn es gar nicht stimmte….

Doch allein der Gedanke, wie Hermine diesen schleimigen Trottel küssen würde, allein dieser Gedanke hatte in ihm die Eifersucht hochkochen lassen. Oh, wie hatte er sich geirrt, wie sehr hatte er sie verletzt.

 _„_ _Snape steht nicht auf erbärmliche Schülerinnen."_ Severus wollte protestieren, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Hermine weiter.

 _„_ _Er denkt sogar ich würde ihn für abscheulich halten. Nicht, dass ich ihn sonderlich nett finde, aber abscheulich? Er muss mich für sehr oberflächlich halten..."_ Sie verabscheute ihn nicht? Nach all den Abscheulichkeiten, die er ihr angetan hatte? Dieses Mädchen hatte allen Grund ihn zu hassen, doch was sah sie stattdessen in ihm?

 _„_ _Weißt du, ich-"_

Er wurde hellhörig, hoffte er schließlich nun eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu bekommen. Was sah dieses Mädchen nur in ihm? Hatte er vielleicht eine zweite Chance verdient? ER hatte sie nicht verdient… er hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Und die Antwort darauf folgte zugleich.

 _„_ _Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hat mich mit seinen Worten einfach verletzt, das ist alles..."_

Ihr Blick ließ sich nicht deuten, er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Das sonst so offene Buch war für ihn verschlossen. Doch sie hatte genug gesagt, Snape wusste es nun. Was hatte er sich dabei auch gedacht, ihre Nähe zu suchen. Er hatte sie in keiner Weise verdient. Nicht ihr Leben und auch nicht ihre Nähe. Er würde sie freigeben müssen.

„Weißt du, Hermine, ich glaube, Snape hat da etwas gesagt, ohne sich darüber überhaupt im Klaren zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass er tatsächlich glaubt, dass du eine Hure bist… Nein! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich dafür bei dir entschuldigen würde, wenn er könnte. Ich meine wir reden hier von Snape." Er strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken, ehe ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. „Du solltest die Sache einfach hinter dir lassen und es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Wir wissen doch alle, wie er manchmal ist… und, dass er nicht viel Wert legt auf die Gefühle anderer. ER ist nun mal, wie er ist. Und ich denke sogar, im tiefsten seines Herzens, ist es seine Art und Weise Gefühle zu zeigen."

Die Rothaarige erhob sich, ehe Severus Hermines Hand freundschaftlich drückte. „Ich wünsch dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Hermine. Dass all deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen." Es war eine letzte Umarmung, die letzte Chance ihrer Nähe, die er wahrnahm und dann wandte er sich um und ließ sie frei.

* * *

Anmerkung: Ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber doch sehr bedeutsam. Hat es euch gefallen?


	5. Seite an Seite

**Kapitel 5: Seite an Seite**

* * *

YOU WON'T HEAR THE FOOTSTEPS

BUT I'LL BE FOLLOWING

YOU WON'T FEEL THE SHADOWS

BUT THEY'LL BE CLOSING IN

YOU WON'T SEE ME COMING

BUT I'LL RIP YOU AT THE SEAMS

YOU WON'T TOUCH THE SILENCE

BUT YOU CAN HEAR THE SCREAMS

 _(Digital Daggers – Bleed For Me)_

Verwischte Farben zogen an den Fenstern vorbei als der Zug durch die Landschaft rauschte. Hermine hatte sich von den Jungs abgekapselt und saß allein in einem der Abteile, wo sie wie zuvor im Mädchenschlafsaal nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte. Eigentlich wollte sie sich zu Harry und Ron gesellen, immerhin würden sie sich die Weihnachtsferien über nicht sehen und es hatte keinen Sinn noch länger wütend auf Ron zu sein, immerhin wusste sie dank ihrer wirren Gefühle nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich fühlen sollte. Ihre Trauer hatte abgenommen, wenn sie den Rothaarigen ansah spürte sie zwar noch immer einen Stich, doch es war bei Weitem nicht mehr so schlimm. Auf eine sehr verquere Art und Weise hatte Snape ihr dabei geholfen ihren Liebeskummer zu bekämpfen, doch dafür hatte er ihr neue Probleme geschaffen, über die sie nun nachdenken konnte. Dennoch war sie gerade in dem Moment vor dem Abteil der Jungs angekommen, als Lavender Herzchen an die Scheibe gemalt und Ron schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Dieses Mädchen verhielt sich so unerträglich, dass Hermine dabei schlecht wurde und so zog sie sich zurück, um allein zu sein. Das Gespräch mit Ginny war irgendwie seltsam gewesen, speziell zum Ende hin. Niemals hätte Hermine die Jüngere für so einfühlsam gehalten, schon gar nicht wenn es um Snape ging. Auch ihre Verabschiedung war eher untypisch für sie, doch alles was sie gesagt hatte machte irgendwo Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich im Zorn Dinge gesagt, die er nicht so meinte, doch warum war er überhaupt zornig gewesen? Sie hatte zwar herausgefunden, dass er eifersüchtig war, doch worauf genau? Die Frage blieb und bevor sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte würde sie darauf auch keine Antwort finden. Sie hatte es sogar tatsächlich versucht, sie war in die Kerker hinabgestiegen und war sogar schon vor Snapes Tür gestanden, um anzuklopfen, doch dann war die Angst doch größer gewesen als das Bedürfnis mit ihm zu sprechen. Nach dem letzten Gespräch mit ihm konnte sie sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie er auf sie reagieren würde.

Es tat gut zu Hause zu sein. Hermine liebte Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberei ganz im Besonderen, doch manchmal tat es gut wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt zu werden. Muggellondon war so ganz anders, so furchtbar normal, und auch die Gesellschaft ihrer Eltern schaffte es, sie wieder etwas zu erden. Es brachte sie auf andere Gedanken mit ihnen über alles Mögliche zu sprechen und zu philosophieren, mit ihrem Vater Brettspiele zu spielen und mit ihrer Mutter verschiedene Rezepte für Plätzchen auszuprobieren. Die Tage zogen an ihr vorbei und sie hatte schon alles hinter sich gelassen, als sie am Weihnachtsabend in ihrem Zimmer über ein paar Hausarbeiten saß. Zwar tat es gut den Kopf frei zu bekommen, doch ganz auf das Lernen verzichten konnte sie nicht. Ohnehin wäre es bald Zeit für das gemeinsame Abendessen, so würde sie nicht mehr allzu lange über ihren Büchern brüten können. Plötzlich ließ sie das krachende Geräusch von splitterndem Holz und Glas hochfahren und in Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Der Lärm kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und wurde immer lauter, sodass Hermine nicht länger nachdachte. Ihr Herz raste gegen ihre Brust, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter in den Flur lief, wo sich ihr augenblicklich ein Bild der Verwüstung bot. Dort wo einst die Haustür gewesen war prangte ein gewaltiges Loch und die kalte Nachtluft drängte herein. Panisch wendete sich die junge Schülerin nach rechts und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich drei Todessern gegenüber sah, die augenblicklich herum fuhren. Hermine hechtete zur Seite, als drei Lichtblitze auf sie zugeschossen kamen, richtete sich auf und konterte sofort. „Stupor!", donnerte sie und traf den mittleren, der von der Magie erfasst gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Auch hier herrschte Chaos, eines der Bücherregeale war umgestürzt und auf die Couch gefallen, in dessen Polster mehrere Risse waren. Der Schreibtisch war in seine Einzelteile zerborsten und auch der Fernseher war gesprengt worden. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass Hermine keine Spur von ihren Eltern hatte. Ein plötzlich herannahender Fluch riss ihr den Arm auf und ihr Schrei hallte im Raum wider, während sie versuchte hinter den Überresten der Couch in Deckung zu gehen. Einen hatte sie bereits ausgeschaltet, blieben nur noch zwei. Sie musste schnell sein. Die Dunkelhaarige richtete sich auf, fuhr herum und noch in der Bewegung stob ein Fluch aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, der den zweiten Todesser frontal traf und von den Füßen hob. Bevor der dritte zum Gegenangriff ansetzen konnte, war sie bereits wieder hinter der Couch verschwunden und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Ein langer, blutiger Schnitt zog sich über ihren gesamten Arm, den sie nicht mehr wirklich bewegen konnte. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten, doch sie hatte keine Chance sich jetzt darum zu kümmern. Sie musste ihre Eltern finden, doch zuerst musste sie den letzten der Angreifer ausschalten. Die junge Schülerin umgriff ihren Zauberstab fester, fuhr hoch und wollte gerade zum Angriff ansetzen, als sie abrupt inne hielt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in stillem Entsetzen als sie erkannte, dass der Dritte der Todesser ihre Mutter gepackt hielt und ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle presste. Es war unmöglich ihn auszuschalten, ohne, dass er ihrer Mutter etwas antun würde. Im selben Moment kam der Erste wieder zu sich und stellte sich neben seinen Komplizen. Doch bevor Hermine auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie tun sollte, entblößte er grinsend eine Reihe gelber Zähne und seine krächzende Stimme ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Crucio." Ihr Schrei mischte sich mit dem ihrer Mutter, die unter dem Folterfluch in die Knie ging. Er stieß sie brutal zu Boden und als Hermine nach vorn stürzte, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen, hoben beide Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten den Folterfluch auf sie.

* * *

Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten. Auf Hogwarts wurden die letzten Weihnachtsvorbereitungen getroffen, während sich im Fuchsbau die Ordensmitglieder zum letzten diesjährigen Treffen versammelten. Schon seit Stunden diskutierten sie über Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durch Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern auf Hogwarts und wie sie weiterhin mit den Veränderungen in der magischen Welt vorgehen sollten. Albus beendete schließlich die Versammlung und wünschte allen Anwesenden ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, ehe er zurück nach Hogwarts aufbrach. Als Snape ihm folgen wollte, hielt ihn Lupin zurück, um ihn in ein weiteres Gespräch zu verwickeln. Fröhliches Treiben, Arthur und Molly hatten alle Hände voll zu tun das Haus für die große bevorstehende Weihnachtsfeier auf Vordermann zu bringen. Während die Weasleykinder sich anderweitig im Haus rumtrieben, unterhielt sich der Rest der Ordensleute ausgiebig über die Probleme, die ihnen die Todesser bereiteten. Als plötzlich Schreie den Fuchsbau erschütterten. Wie aufgescheuchte Hühner eilten sie hinunter, nach draußen. Riesige, unbezwingbare Dämonsfeuer hatten sie eingeschlossen, während aus der Ferne das wahnsinnige Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange auszumachen war. „Harry!" „Ginny!" Die Rufe der Weasleys wurden lauter, Panik breitete sich aus, während Snape zwischen ihnen stand und ebenso wie alle anderen Ordensmitglieder versuchte die Dämonsfeuer im Zaum zu halten.

Doch plötzlich traf es Severus wie einen Schlag und er hielt inne. Wenn die Todesser einen Angriff auf den Fuchsbau ausübten und somit gezielt auf Ron Weasley und Potter auswahren… was würde es dann für Hermine bedeuten! Sie war in großer Gefahr! Als er augenblicklich apparierte, hörte er noch die entsetzte Stimme Lupins: „Snape, verdammt noch mal… Du hast davon gewusst!" Ehe die Gestalt des dunklen Professors verschwand…

Als der Professor vor dem Haus der Granger wieder erschien, ließ er augenblicklich die Schülerakte, die er in der Rechten hielt, fallen. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er die Lage erfasst. Das Einfamilienhaus lag in Schutt und Asche, die Wände herunter gebröckelt, während das Dach völlig in sich zusammen gesunken war. Schreie durchhallten das Muggelviertel. Und Snape lief los.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab durchbrach er die Haustür, um in das Innere zu gelangen. Er nutzte den Überraschungseffekt, um einen der Todesser, der sich vor Hermine positioniert hatte, mit einem Fluch von ihr zu stoßen. Augenblicklich verstummte sie, ehe ihr Körper völlig erschöpft zu Boden fiel. Die Augen des anderen Todessers weiteten sich, als dieser Snape erkannte. Doch anstatt ihm mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck entgegenzublicken, ergriff dieser seine Chance um dem Professor ebenso einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Severus konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, als er einige Meter nach hinten an die Wand geworfen wurde. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch der blonde Todesser hatte ihn am Bein getroffen. Blut quoll unaufhörlich aus der Wunde und so versuchte er sich auf allen Vieren fortzubewegen, um zu Hermine zu gelangen.

„Sectumsempra!" Mit einem weiteren magischen Stoß von Seiten Snapes brach der Todesser in sich zusammen und blieb blutend zurück. „Du verfluchter Mistkerl… du Verräter… du…" Die Worte des Todessers hallten nach, ehe dieser seinen Blutungen erlag und für immer verstummte.

„Granger!" Snape versuchte sich weiter zu Mrs Granger und Hermine vorzurobben. Geschwächt durch die Verletzungen kam er nur langsam voran, doch endlich konnte er Hermine umgreifen. „Sehen Sie mich an… Sehen Sie mich verdammt nochmal an! Sie werden jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt! Lassen Sie Ihre Augen offen, versuchen Sie dagegen anzukämpfen." Energisch redete er auf sie ein, während er ihren Körper mit großer Anstrengung an sich drückte und sich mit ihr weitervorschob, um zu ihrer Mutter zu gelangen. Mrs. Granger lag bewusstlos vor ihnen, doch sie atmete. Mit letzter Kraft hob Snape seinen Zauberstab, um seinen Patronus auf den Weg zum Orden zu schicken. Das blau silbernde Licht der Hirschkuh schien schwach, ehe er mit Hermine Granger apparierte.

* * *

Schreiend sank sie auf die Knie, als die beiden Cruciatus-Flüche auf ihren Körper trafen. Eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen schüttelte Hermine, die nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Als die Wirkung schließlich langsam abebbte fiel die junge Schülerin nach vorn, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch mit ihren Armen abfangen. Auf allen Vieren hob sie den Blick, um zu sehen ob es ihrer Mutter gut ging. Ihr Atem ging schwer, doch als sie erkannte, dass ihre Mutter zwar das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, jedoch noch atmete, war sie für einen Moment erleichtert, doch im selben Augenblick erkannte sie, dass die Lage ernst war. Die Todesser würden sie nicht lebend entkommen lassen, doch zumindest musste sie dafür sorgen, dass ihre Eltern überlebten. Hermine ergriff ihren Zauberstab fester und wollte sich aufrichten, als einer der Todesser auf sie zu kam und sie brutal an der Kehle packte. Die Dunkelhaarige stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und schnappte nach Luft, während sie mit ihrer freien Hand versuchte seinen Griff zu lösen. Der Todesser lachte nur angesichts ihrer schwachen Versuche und hob seinen Zauberstab, um sie endlich zu töten, als ihn plötzlich ein Lichtblitz von ihr wegschleuderte. Ihr Körper sackte augenblicklich in sich zusammen und sie blieb reglos liegen, doch ihre schwachen Augen suchten nach dem, der sie soeben gerettet hatte.

Unglaube lag in ihrem Blick, als sie schließlich Snape erblickte, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Eingang stand. In dem Moment jedoch traf ihn ein Lichtblitz und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft gegen eine der Wände, wo er in sich zusammen sackte. Mühsam versuchte Hermine sich aufzurichten und zu ihm zu gelangen, doch ihre Wahrnehmung war durch die Schmerzen noch immer viel zu vernebelt. Sie konnte kaum klar sehen, alles in ihr drehte sich und so kam sie nicht weit. Snape dagegen konnte den Todesser mit einem weiteren Fluch ausschalten und kam schließlich auf sie zugerobbt, offenbar hatte der Fluch ihn am Bein verletzt. Seine Stimme drang von weit her an sie heran, doch im selben Augenblick spürte sie seinen Körper an dem ihren, er hatte sie im Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. _„Sehen Sie mich an… Sehen Sie mich verdammt nochmal an! Sie werden jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt! Lassen Sie Ihre Augen offen, versuchen Sie dagegen anzukämpfen."_

Er hatte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand umgriffen und sie blinzelte angestrengt, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ihr Bewusstsein drohte ihr zu entgleiten. „Professor Snape..." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern und als ihre Augen ihn endlich fanden, flackerten sie. Hermine spürte, wie Snape mit ihr im Arm noch etwas weiter robbte, doch als er dann seinen Zauberstab hob und seinen Patronus heraufbeschwor, packte sie eiskalte Angst. Das was von ihrem Verstand im Augenblick noch übrig war, erkannte, was er vorhatte, und so stemmte sie sich gegen ihn, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sie konnte nicht einfach ihre Eltern zurücklassen, er durfte sie nicht einfach schutzlos hier lassen! „Nein! NEIN!", schrie sie verzweifelt und wollte sich losreissen, als jedoch ein lautes iPlop/i durch die Überreste des Hauses hallte und sie wusste, dass er mit ihr disappariert war.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihre eigene Erschöpfung gewesen war, oder ob er sie mit einem Beruhigungszauber belegt hatte, doch als Hermine wieder zu sich kam befand sie sich auf einer Couch, Snape neben ihr in einem Sessel. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen ruhigen Atemzügen. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur zu betrachten. Sein Gesicht war so entspannt, so friedlich, dass sie völlig fasziniert war davon. Eine Weile lag Hermine einfach so da und sah Snape dabei zu wie er schlief, bis er sich plötzlich regte und langsam die Augen aufschlug. Sie wendete den Blick nicht ab und sie blickten sich einfach nur an, keiner von beiden wagte es etwas zu sagen, bis sie schließlich das Wort ergriff und ihm ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte. „Danke."

* * *

Unsanft landeten sie auf den Boden, dabei überdeckte der schwarze Umhang Snapes den Körper der Schülerin vollständig. Die Apparation hatte ihm enorme Anstrengungen abverlangt, er hatte es jedoch nicht mehr nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel geschafft, stattdessen war er hier her appariert. Spinners End. Sein Zuhause, dass jedoch niemals sein wahres Zuhause war. Für einen Moment versuchte Severus einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während er immer noch auf Hermine lag. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, doch sie atmete. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, um gleich darauf auf den nächsten Feind inmitten seines Wohnzimmers zu treffen. Wurmschwanz stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm, kurz davor sich in die dreckige Ratte zu verwandeln, die er ohnehin schon war. Doch Snape kam ihm zuvor. „Expelliarmus! Obliviate!", lautstark sank der bewusstlose Körper des Todessers zusammen. Dann wandte sich Severus wieder der Schülerin unter ihm zu. Mit ganzer Kraft versuchte er sie auf das dunkelgrüne Sofa zu bugsieren, während sein verletztes Bein eine rote Blutspur nach sich zog. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und mit einem Zauberstabschwenk eine Decke herbeigezaubert, ehe er ihren Körper zudeckte. Dann entglitten ihm die restlichen Kraftreserven, erschöpft saß er neben dem Sofa, um sich für einen kurzen Moment eine Pause zu gönnen. Schließlich hatte er neue Energie, um sich erst selbst zu verarzten. Erst dann würde er überhaupt fähig sein Hermine zur Hilfe zu kommen. Es waren schwarzmagische Verletzungen und doch konnte er mit Hilfe der passenden Zaubertränke die Wunde schnell heilen. In wenigen Minuten war er schließlich auch im Stande Hermines Verletzungen zu versorgen und sie mit den Wundsalben einzucremen. Dafür hatte er sie ihrer Kleidung entledigen müssen. Er riss ihren Pullover inmitten auf, um ihren Oberkörper freizulegen. Ihr weißer BH strahlte ihm nur zu verführerisch entgegen, doch es war nicht die richtige Zeit solch schmutzigen Gedanken nachzugehen. Langsam salbte er ihre Verletzungen ein. Als er schließlich fertig war, erhob er sich und setzte sich in dem nahestehenden Sessel. Mit einem Zauberstabwink hatte er im Nu seine Kleidung gereinigt, ehe ihn selbst die Müdigkeit übermannte.

Es war ein seltsam, wissendes Gefühl, welches ihn aufwachen ließ. Severus hatte es innerlich gespürt, dass sie ihn angesehen hatte. Für einen Moment blickten sie sich nur wortlos an. Gingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, ohne sich jedoch aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sein Blick war durchdringend, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Und doch zeigte es seine innere Müdigkeit, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ihr Lächeln war das Licht in der Dunkelheit. Die Hoffnung, im Moment der Erschöpfung. Und ihr sanft gesprochenes „Danke" wie Balsam für die Seele. Doch er erwiderte nichts, würde er dieses Danke schließlich nicht annehmen. Er hatte ihr zu viel Leid verursacht, als dass es diese Tat aufheben könnte. Außerdem war es seine Pflicht als ihr Lehrer und als Ordensmitglied sie zu retten. Es war weder eine Heldentat, noch ein Schuldausgleich. Langsam erhob er sich ohne sich ihrem Blick jedoch zu entwinden. Seine Stimme wirkte rauer als sonst, als er schließlich sprach: „Ihre Eltern sind ins St. Mungos gebracht worden. Es sind schwarzmagische Verletzungen, aber es geht ihnen gut. Schon bald werden Sie ihnen einen Besuch abstatten können." Er sprach sachlich, so als würde er eine Unterrichtsstunde auf Hogwarts abhalten. Ehe er weitersprach, versuchte er Halt an der Sessellehne zu finden. Die schwarzmagische Wunde an seinem Bein war tiefgehender als vermutet.

„Ich habe Ihren Freunden und dem Orden berichtet, dass Sie derzeit bei mir sind. Glauben Sie mir… ich würde alles dafür tun, Sie schnellstmöglich zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Doch für die nächsten Tage werden Sie gezwungen sein, die Zeit in meinem Haus in Spinners End zu verbringen." Sein Gesicht war eine einzige ausdruckslose Maske, es ließ nichts darauf schließen, was er eigentlich in seinem Inneren fühlte.

„Es ist Weihnachten, ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie diese Zeit mit den Menschen verbringen möchten, die zu Ihren Liebsten zählen. Doch Ihre Verletzungen hindern mich, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu transportieren…"

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, ehe er mit strengem Ausdruck fortfuhr „...und dass Potter und Ihre Freunde Sie hier in meinen Räumen besuchen dürfen, steht außer Frage!"

Es trat zur Tür, um in die Küche zu fliehen. Dabei stützte er sich etwas wackelig am Türknauf ab. „Trinken Sie Tee, Miss Granger?"

* * *

Unnahbarkeit lag in seinen Augen. Snape reagierte weder auf Hermines Lächeln, noch auf ihre Dankbarkeit und so senkte sie den Blick. Er schien noch immer wütend auf sie zu sein, ganz gleich ob er sie gerettet hatte oder nicht. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? So wie ihre beiden letzten Aufeinandertreffen verlaufen waren durfte sie sich nicht wundern, dass er sich ihr gegenüber immer noch so verhielt. Ihre Rettung hatte sie vermutlich auch nur seinem Pflichtbewusstsein zu verdanken. Sie sah erst wieder auf, als er sich erhob und ihr von ihren Eltern berichtete. Erleichterung durchflutete Hermine, denn auch wenn sie verletzt waren, so wusste sie, dass sie im St. Mungos sehr gut versorgt wurden. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich augenblicklich wieder auf ihn, als sie bemerkte, wie er sich an einem der Sessel abstützen musste. Die Verletzung an seinem Bein schien schlimmer zu sein, als sie zuerst angenommen hatte. Als er fortfuhr konnte sie die Überraschung über seine Worte nicht verbergen, zu erstaunt war sie über die Tatsache, dass er sie offenbar in sein Zuhause gebracht hatte. So zurückgezogen wie er war und auch in Hogwarts lebte, so sehr war sie sich sicher, dass bisher noch niemand aus dem Orden je hier gewesen war. Vermutlich nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore selbst.

Unerträgliche Neugier wallte in ihr auf, zu gern hätte sie sich hier umgesehen, doch ihr Blick blieb starr auf ihn gerichtet. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt dem Drang erlag, würde sie ihn damit nur wieder verärgern und in ihrem Zustand stand ihr nicht wirklich der Sinn nach Streit. Als er schließlich auf Weihnachten zu sprechen kam, meinte sie in seinen Worten noch etwas anderes entdecken zu können. Alles was Snape sagte war von unterschwelligen Spitzeleien durchzogen und seine herablassende Art bezüglich der Tatsache, dass Hermine wohl nichts schlimmer fand als Weihnachten mit ihm zu verbringen, rief erneut Erkenntnis in ihr hervor. Es schien ganz so, als ob er seine Sätze immer so formulierte, dass er seine Wünsche und Ängste auf sie projizierte. Erst hatte er ihr vorgeworfen, sie würde nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen, weil sie geliebt werden wollte. Jetzt unterstellte er ihr praktisch, dass es für sie etwas Schreckliches wäre mit ihm gemeinsam Weihnachten zu verbringen. Natürlich würde sie lieber mit ihren Eltern zusammen sein, schließlich war es ein Familienfest, doch war Weihnachten nicht auch das Fest der Liebe?

Plötzlich wandte er sich von ihr ab und erneut konnte sie sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel sich überhaupt aufrecht zu halten. Auch wenn Hermine selbst Schmerzen verspürte, in dem Moment konnte sie nicht einfach weiterhin so herumliegen und Snape dabei zusehen, wie er sich quälte. Er war ebenfalls verletzt, also würde sie ihm ebenso helfen wie er ihr geholfen hatte. Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch als sie sich aufrichtete glitt die Decke von ihrem Oberkörper. Irritiert ob der plötzlichen Kälte blickte sie an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie nur noch ihren BH trug. Augenblicklich liefen ihre Wangen rot an bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie ausgezogen und sie so gesehen hatte. Ihr unsicherer Blick wanderte zu ihm, wo er immer noch in der Tür stand und auf eine Antwort wartete. „Nur, wenn Sie mich Ihnen helfen lassen", erwiderte sie schließlich und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten erhob sie sich schließlich schwerfällig von der Couch, um ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Sie erblickte ihren Zauberstab auf dem Couchtisch und streckte die Hand danach aus, um sich wieder zu bekleiden. Noch immer war Hermine etwas benommen, doch bis auf ihren linken Arm konnte sie sich einigermaßen bewegen und so ging sie auf Snape zu, um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte die rechte Hand an seine Brust, um ihm eine Stütze zu sein. Erneut flammte die Nähe zu ihm in ihr auf und sein Geruch schlug ihr entgegen, genauso wie damals in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, als er ihr so nah gekommen war. Ihre Knie wurden weich, doch sie achtete darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Übrigens liegen Sie falsch", meinte sie dann und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich verbringe gern Weihnachten mit Ihnen."

* * *

Er beobachtete sie genauestens, wie sie sich langsam von der Couch hochstemmte und so entgingen ihm auch nicht ihre rotgefärbten Wangen, in dem Moment, als ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie sich vor ihm in ihrem BH präsentierte. Snape war eine Schlange und doch verkniff er sich anständig wie er tatsächlich auch sein konnte, ein diabolisches, anzügliches Grinsen. Der Professor hatte sich ohnehin schon viel zu aufdringlich ihr gegenüber verhalten. Außerdem war es die falsche Situation, um die Ernsthaftigkeit derer einfach so zur Seite zu schieben. Er würde sich nicht über sie lustig machen und auch nicht ihre Schwäche hervorheben, wie er es so oft tat. Und so hob er nur ganz typisch eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben und betrachtete im Stillen, was er da zu sehen bekam.

Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte er ihren Körper gar nicht wahrgenommen. Als Severus sie verarztet hatte, hatte er auf alles geachtet, nur nicht auf ihren wunderschönen Körper. Sie war offensichtlich verlegen sich vor ihm so zu zeigen. War es Scham? Natürlich galt es nicht als normal, sich so vor einem seiner Lehrer zu zeigen. Doch wer mit solch einem Körper gesegnet war, musste sich alles andere als schämen. Sie war einfach wunderschön und diese Erkenntnis konnte nicht einmal der dunkelste seiner Blicke verbergen.

 _„_ _Nur, wenn Sie mich Ihnen helfen lassen."_

Im ersten Moment ignorierte Severus ihre Worte. Ließ sie einfach so stehen, während er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich mühsam vom Sofa erhob. Natürlich wollte er protestieren, natürlich wollte er sich auf keinen Fall diese Schwäche eingestehen, dass er ihre Hilfe durchaus brauchen konnte. Er war es nicht gewohnt Hilfe anzunehmen und sein Stolz hatte ihn immerzu davor zurückgehalten. Doch irgendetwas ließ ihn innehalten. Selbst als sie zu ihm trat, um ihn mit ihrem so zierlichen Körper Halt zu geben. Vielleicht war es die leise Aussicht, ihren Körper zu spüren, die ihn sie gewähren ließ. Vielleicht war es jedoch auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal wahrnahm, sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sah. Hier konnte er ihr nichts mehr vormachen, hier in Spinners End würde er sich vor ihr nicht hinter Boshaftigkeit und Strenge verstecken können. Es gab kein Versteckspiel mehr, sie würden die nächsten Tage schließlich miteinander leben müssen. Egal wie absurd und unbegreiflich dieser Gedanke für ihn, den Einzelgänger, doch schien.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können…" Seine Stimme war wie gewohnt missmutig.

 _„_ _Übrigens liegen Sie falsch…Ich verbringe gern Weihnachten mit Ihnen."_

„…aber machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich!" Ihre Worte schmerzten. Waren es doch so ehrliche Worte, konnte es Severus einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen. Niemand suchte freiwillig seine Nähe und auch Granger würde das niemals tun. Sie war gezwungen die nächsten Tage mit ihm zu verbringen und typisch gryffindorscher Mut bewies sie diese aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit. Snape sah nur Zynismus darin.

„Verdammte Löwin!", knurrte er, ehe er sich zusammen mit ihr als Stütze in Richtung Küche bewegte.

Für die Nacht hatte Severus das Wohnzimmer in eine kleine Schlafstätte gezaubert. Er selbst schlief im Obergeschoss, im früheren Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Trotz seiner schmerzenden Beinverletzung, würde Severus es sich nicht nehmen lassen die steile Treppe hinauf zu steigen.

Er hasste es, die Zeit hier totzuschlagen. Vor allem hasste er jedoch diese Räume, die ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerten. Er hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gepflegt. Sein Vater war ein Trinker, Muggel und alles andere als ein Vorbild für den jungen Sev. Seine Mutter, von ihrer eigenen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie verstoßen, in Depressionen verfallen. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters – Severus war gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt gewesen – hatte sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Immer hatte sie einen Bastard in ihn gesehen, sodass sie ihm all die Schuld für ihr unglückliches Leben gab. Doch die Zeiten waren längst Vergangenheit. Das Leben ging weiter und aus ihm war ein Mann geworden, kein kleiner Junge mehr, der sich hinter seinem Bettgestell vor dem Zorn der Eltern versteckte.

Noch lange hatte er sich die Fotos der Familie angesehen, die im Schlafzimmer hingen. Selbst darauf hatte seine Mutter kein Lächeln zustande gebracht. Alles war unberührt geblieben, alles sah noch so aus wie damals. Es war ihm nie die Idee gekommen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und all die Erinnerungen zu zerstören, selbst wenn sie so schmerzten. Er lag noch lange wach. In Gedanken versunken, wie es doch irgendwann wäre seine eigene Familie zu gründen. Doch es war ausweglos. Sein Schicksal war ihm vorherbestimmt und sein Leben würde als Todesser enden. Bis ihn irgendwann die Müdigkeit übermannte und er in einen langersehnten, friedlichen Schlaf fand.

* * *

Sie konnte nicht gewinnen. Egal wie sehr Hermine es versuchte, Snape war einfach zu stur. Er zerschmetterte ihre ehrlichen Worte, wiegelte sie als lächerlich ab und versetzte ihr damit einmal mehr einen Stich. Die junge Schülerin erwiderte nichts mehr, als sie an ihren Lehrer gelehnt mit ihm in die Küche trat, um Tee aufzusetzen. Bedacht darauf sich nicht zu verraten blickte sie sich verstohlen um, während sie schweigend nebeneinander standen und den Kessel dabei beobachteten, wie er das Wasser erhitzte. Die Küche war ebenso karg und minimalistisch eingerichtet wie das Wohnzimmer. Er schien es pragmatisch zu mögen, doch nebenan hatte bereits das Bücherregal ihre Aufmerksamkeit an sich gefesselt. Es reichte vom Boden bis unter die Decke und war über und über voll mit Büchern, von denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie einen wahren Schatz darstellten. Wenn es etwas gab, dass Hermine mit Snape gemeinsam hatte, dann waren es ihr Wissensdurst und ihre Liebe zu Büchern. Was hätte sie nur dafür gegeben einen Blick in seine Sammlung werfen zu dürfen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass allein die Frage eine Beleidigung für ihn gewesen wäre.

Schweigend saßen sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer, tranken Tee und hingen jeweils ihren Gedankengängen nach. Sie würde es nicht mehr wagen mit ihm zu sprechen, immerhin war es aussichtslos, dass mit ihm jemals ein normales Gespräch zustande kommen würde. Trauer wallte in ihr hoch, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass dies sein Leben war. Er war zu stur, zu zurückgezogen, um andere an sich heranzulassen und wenn begegnete er ihnen nur mit Zynismus oder Verachtung. Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, weil er sich selbst im Weg stand. Er musste schrecklich einsam sein und es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer, ihn als das schülerverachtende Monster zu sehen, den der Rest von Hogwarts mit Ausnahme von Professor Dumbledore wohl in ihm sah. Als ihr die Tragik in vollem Ausmaß bewusst wurde füllten Tränen ihre Augen, doch sie verbarg sie gekonnt vor ihm und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Teetasse.

Die Erschöpfung übermannte Hermine früh an diesem Abend und nachdem sie Snape dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er die Treppe in den oberen Bereich des Hauses emporgestiegen war, sank sie augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sie hatte ihr Gefühl für Zeit und Ort längst verloren als sie früh am Morgen erwachte. Es dämmerte noch nicht, doch diffuses Licht drängte durch die Fenster herein und es musste so gegen vier Uhr morgens sein, als sie schweißgebadet und zitternd aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Schwer atmend schlang sie die Arme um sich, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Natürlich wusste sie, woher diese Nebenwirkungen kamen, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht genug darüber wusste, um sich davon zu befreien. Die schwarzmagischen Folterflüche hatten Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen, ihr Verstand war angegriffen und reagierte mit einem Anfall, der ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Eine Weile kauerte sie so in sich zusammengesunken auf der Couch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Das Zittern in ihrem Inneren wurde immer stärker, ihr Herz überschlug sich fast und ihr beschleunigter Atem schien ihr die Brust sprengen zu wollen.

Als sie es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt erhob sie sich und versuchte sich wankend auf die Treppe zu zubewegen. Schritt für Schritt kämpfte sie sich voran, sank immer wieder unterwegs gegen die Wände zu ihren Seiten und blieb daran angelehnt sitzen, bis sie die Kraft fand sich wieder weiter zu schleppen. Es war nicht leicht Snapes Zimmer zu finden, schließlich wusste Hermine nur, dass er im oberen Stockwerk schlief, jedoch nicht wo genau. Als sie endlich die richtige Tür gefunden hatte zögerte sie nicht lange und öffnete sie, brach jedoch kaum im Inneren sofort wieder in sich zusammen. Sie spürte etwas Hartes in ihrem Rücken und spürte Holz unter ihren Fingern, woraufhin sie annahm, dass sie wohl an seinem Schrank lehnen musste. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Inneren wurden unerträglich doch Snape schien ihr Keuchen gehört zu haben, denn er war plötzlich über ihr. Hilfesuchend streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, doch da wo seine gewohnten Roben immer waren, stießen ihre Finger auf bare Haut. Es blieb ihr im Augenblick nicht genug von ihrem Verstand, um sich dessen bewusst zu sein und so hielt sie sich schlicht zitternd an ihm fest, verbarg das aufgewühlte Gesicht an seiner Brust und versuchte sich auf seinen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, während der Anfall in ihr wütete.

* * *

Die dunklen Künste waren listenreich. So schienen sie äußerlich brutal und gnadenlos zu wirken. Sie ließen Körper erschüttern und brechen vor Qualen. Doch das Schlimmste an ihnen war; sie fraßen sich in die Herzen der Menschen. Severus konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, auch wenn es eine Ewigkeit schien. Als er zum ersten Mal mit der gewaltigen Macht der schwarzen Magie konfrontiert wurde. Es war seine eigene Mutter, die ihn lehrte den Schmerz zu verkraften. Es waren nicht die Folter, die barbarischen Methoden schwarzmagischer Erziehung. Es war vielmehr der Schmerz danach, der ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Er war noch ein Kind, doch bald schon ließ der Schmerz nach. Blieb pochend zurück, wie ein taubes Gefühl. Der Schmerz war zwar noch da, doch tief vergraben, verdrängt in die hintersten Ecken seiner Seele. Bei den Todessern hatte er gelernt auf der anderen Seite, der Seite der Sender, zu stehen. Anfangs war es noch schwer, stand seine Seele ihm im Weg. Doch mit der Zeit ging es ihm viel leichter von der Hand. Wie ein eingespieltes Spiel, das Spiel zu töten.

Mit einem Mal war Snape hellwach. Obwohl er einen tiefen Schlaf genossen hatte, so reagierte er stets auf seinen inneren Instinkt. Er war trainiert, ein echter Spion, immer darauf gefasst handeln zu müssen. Er behielt immer alles im Auge, selbst wenn er im Land der Träume steckte.

Ihr Keuchen war unregelmäßig, ihr Atem stoßweise. Sie lag auf dem kalten Fußboden seines Schlafzimmers, mit einer Hand versuchte sie an seinem Kleiderschrank Halt zu finden. Severus versuchte sie hochzuziehen, doch als Snape sich über sie beugte berührte ihre zierliche Hand seine Brust. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er sie schließlich in seine Umarmung zog. Er sagte nichts. Was sollte er schließlich auch sagen. Wortlos wiegte er sie, um sie zu beruhigen. Ihr vielleicht sogar mit seiner Nähe den Schmerz ein wenig abzunehmen. Seine Hand griff in ihr dichtes Haar, drückte ihren Kopf fast energisch an sich, um sie ganz zu spüren. War es egoistisch, wenn er dabei Glück empfand, obwohl sie doch so litt?

„Sie müssen sich ausruhen, Granger…", er sagte es vielmehr zu sich selbst, als zu der jungen Frau in seinen Armen. Vielleicht rief er sich somit zur Besinnung, vielleicht hoffte er so den nötigen Abstand trotz der Nähe zu finden. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, um sie daraufhin in seinem Bett abzulegen. Doch sie ließ ihn nicht los, ihr zitternder Körper klammerte sich nur noch mehr an ihn.

„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du mich brauchst… doch eins noch; morgen ist alles vergessen. Sie werden in keiner Weise mich mit diesem Ereignis konfrontieren, geschweige denn eine Erklärung suchen!" Er wollte streng klingen, doch konnte es nicht mehr. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er mit seinen Beinen ihren Körper umfing. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich, nur langsam fand sie in den Schlaf zurück. Als sie wieder ruhig war und schlief, hauchte er ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Und Snapes Herz pochte in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Es war wieder da. Das Gefühl von Glückseligkeit.

* * *

Eingehüllt in seine Umarmung suchte sie nur noch mehr Nähe. Es schien nie genug zu sein, egal wie nah Snape Hermine kam, der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren verlangte nach mehr. Plötzlich packte er fester zu und kurz darauf hatte er sie hoch gehoben, bis er sie auf etwas Weichem ablegte, das ihr verstörter Verstand gerade nicht fähig war zu begreifen. Es war unbedeutend wo sie war, alles was sie brauchte war er. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch sie hatte das unbedingte Gefühl, dass er ihr half, seine bloße Anwesenheit sie beruhigte. Fast schon verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihm fest, als er sich von ihr lösen wollte und entgegen aller Erwartungen legte er sich zu ihr, schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie in eine alles verzehrende Umarmung. Seine Worte drangen nur von sehr weit her an sie heran, viel wichtiger waren seine Berührungen, sein Geruch, seine Nähe. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, während sie sich noch immer eng an ihn schmiegte, die Hände haltsuchend an seine Brust gepresst, als er sie schließlich auch mit den Beinen umschlang. Wärme umfing Hermine, Snapes Herzschlag an ihrem Ohr blieb in einem regelmäßigen, wenn auch schnellen Rhythmus, der sie zu beruhigen im Stande war und sie konnte spüren wie der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren langsam schwächer wurde. Ihr Atem ging regelmäßiger, ihr Zittern wurde weniger, und alles nur dank ihm, dank seiner Anwesenheit. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl in seiner Umarmung, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der ihr so viel Angst machen konnte wie er, ihr nur solch eine Geborgenheit spenden? Er war so brutal zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie so tief im Inneren verletzt, und jetzt war er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, bei dem sie sich sicher fühlte. Ihr Verstand sank bereits immer tiefer und tiefer in den Schlaf, als sie von weit her eine zärtliche Berührung an ihrer Stirn wahrnehmen konnte und sich daraufhin noch enger an ihn schmiegte, das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge, tief versunken in ihm.

Als die Sonne ihre Strahlen ausstreckte kam Hermine zu sich. Sie fühlte sich als hätte man sie verprügelt, so sehr schmerzten ihre Glieder, doch als sie versuchte sie zu bewegen, stieß sie auf unerwarteten Widerstand. Als sie die Augen öffnete hätte sie vor Schreck fast laut aufgeschrien, doch im letzten Moment besann sie sich eines Besseren. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierten Snape, wie er noch immer in eine feste Umarmung mit ihr verschlungen war und schlief. Hermine schluckte schwer und versuchte sich die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch alles was sie fand war ein wirrer, angsteinflößender Albtraum. Oder war es etwa kein Traum gewesen? Die Schmerzen, die Hilflosigkeit und dann die unerwartete Rettung, die sie ins Snapes Bett gebracht hatte? Noch immer konnte sie es fühlen, die Geborgenheit die von ihm – ausgerechnet ihm! – ausging. Ihre Hände spürten noch immer seine nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern, seine Beine hielten sie umschlungen und ihr Kopf lag in seiner Halsbeuge. Sein Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig und erneut sah er so friedlich aus, so gar nicht wie er selbst. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihn, diesmal aus nächster Nähe, so nah, wie ihm vermutlich noch nie jemand gekommen war, und in ihr explodierte dieses Gefühl von Dankbarkeit, das sie schon letzte Nacht in sich wahrgenommen hatte. Er schlief tief und fest, schien keine Ahnung davon zu haben, dass sie einfach dalag und ihn betrachtete, doch dann fielen ihr seine Worte von letzter Nacht wieder ein. _„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du mich brauchst… doch eins noch; morgen ist alles vergessen. Sie werden in keiner Weise mich mit diesem Ereignis konfrontieren, geschweige denn eine Erklärung suchen!"_

Sie konnte nicht vergessen. Niemals würde Hermine es vergessen können, viel zu bedeutend war dieses Ereignis gewesen. Es bewirkte etwas in ihr, etwas, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hatte erkannt, wer Snape wirklich war. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sobald er erwachte, sie sofort wieder seine eiskalte Maske zu spüren bekommen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht zuvor kam. Doch auch wenn sie wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als zu flüchten, spürte sie doch dieses unerklärliche Verlangen in sich, gegen das sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Behutsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken, hob sie das Kinn und berührte flüchtig, hauchzart, seine Lippen mit den ihren. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, doch sie war ihm so unendlich dankbar, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprechen durfte. Vorsichtig schälte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, deckte ihn wieder vollständig zu und huschte dann so lautlos es ihr Zustand zuließ aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war schwierig sich zu orientieren, doch sie fand die Treppe nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich erstmal mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes frisch machte. Während sie so damit beschäftigt war, kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht doch ihre Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, ohne jedoch ein Wort zu sagen. Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesem Gedanken über ihr Gesicht und so machte Hermine sich sogleich ans Werk Snape ein Frühstück zuzubereiten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er gerne aß, sie hatte in Hogwarts nie speziell darauf geachtet, doch sie beschränkte sich einfach auf Gerichte, die es auch dort gab. Es war nicht einfach, ihre Verletzungen machten es ihr schwer, doch schließlich war alles fertig und stand auf dem Esstisch bereit. Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und wartete ab, bis sie Schritt hören konnte, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen. Als Hermine Snape erblickte lächelte sie schwach. „Ich hoffe Sie haben Hunger."

* * *

Er hatte es genossen. Noch lange war er wach gelegen, um diesen Moment ihrer Nähe einzufangen, es tief in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern. Insgeheim wusste Severus, dass er darauf zurückgreifen würde. Er würde sich an dieser Erinnerung mit Hilfe des Denkariums ergötzen, er würde darin Halt suchen, wenn ihm das Leben seine dunklen Schatten zeigte. Er lauschte ihrem Herzschlag, er roch ihren Duft, spürte ihre weiche Haut. Es gab nichts an diesem Moment für ihn, das ihn aufwühlen würde. Er war viel zu schön, um ihn zu zerstören. Doch wenn der Morgen hereinbrach, wenn er erwachen würde, wäre dieser Moment verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Der warme Körper, den er umklammert hielt, war verschwunden. Als Severus die Augen aufschlug war die andere Bettseite leer. Sie war gegangen, der Moment verflogen. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft den Moment noch weiter hinauszuzögern, dass sie noch bei ihm bleiben würde. Bis die harte Realität sie beide einholen würde. Doch es war gut so, wie es war. Wusste er doch, dass er einem Hirngespinst nachhing. Severus versuchte die aufkommenden Gewissensbisse mit Mühe herunter zu kämpfen. Sie war seine Schülerin, sie galt verdammt nochmal als unantastbar für ihn! Sie war Potters beste Freundin, eine Gryffindor. Sie war kaum älter als 17 Jahre alt! Und was hatte er gerade eben noch getan? Es war verdammt nochmal nicht rechtens gewesen. Welchen ehrenhaften Absichten er auch nachgegangen war!

Ach, was machte er sich vor. Er war kein Mann von Ehre. Er hatte die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt, um sich ihr aufzuzwingen. Snape war eine Schlange, er verfolgte keine höheren Ziele! Er hatte ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt, hatte sie doch zum Werkzeug für seine Zwecke gemacht. Oh, wie sehr gierte er doch nach ihr… Wie lange schon! Es war ein verdammter Beweis von Schwäche! Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht?

Als er sich schließlich von der Matratze hochstemmte und hinaus zur Treppe ging, bemerkte er zugleich die Verbesserung seines Beines. Er konnte wieder gehen, war nicht mehr auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen. Und doch würde es noch eine ganze Zeit dauern, bis er sich wieder so bewegen konnte wie bisher. Langsam schritt er die Treppe hinunter, nahm eine Stufe nach der anderen, als ihm plötzlich ein angenehmer Geruch entgegenschlug. Die Geräusche aus der Küche des Hauses ließen vernehmen, dass Hermine wohl etwas gekocht hatte.

Snape stand an der Tür, den Rücken an den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, als er ihr Tun beobachtete. Sie deckte den Esstisch, legte das Besteck feinsäuberlich neben die Teller, ehe sie schließlich eine Kanne Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte. Der Tisch war reich bedeckt, mit allem was der Haushalt nur hergab. Doch Snape starrte nur auf sie. Sie hatte sich auf einen der Stühle Platz genommen und wartete offensichtlich nur auf ihn. Als sie seiner schließlich gewahr wurde, strahlte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln entgegen.

 _„_ _Ich hoffe Sie haben Hunger."_

Doch seine eiserne Maske trug er auch an diesem Morgen mit Perfektion. Kein Ausdruck war darin zu lesen, nichts ließ darauf schließen was in ihm vorging. Als er schließlich zu ihr trat, den Stuhl zur Seite schob und sich jedoch nicht setzte. Er ergriff lediglich die Kanne mit Kaffee, um sich einzuschenken, nahm die Tasse zur Hand und machte kehrt.

Mit einem Buch in der Hand nahm der Professor auf dem Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer Platz. Er füllte sich in eine Ecke gedrängt, wusste er doch nicht, wie sie die letzte gemeinsame Nacht verstand. Snape erkannte das Frühstück nicht als die Geste, die Hermine beabsichtigt hatte. Als ein Dankeschön. In seiner verbitterten Welt gab es nichts, was nach Normalität schrie. Mit einer jungen Frau am Esstisch zu sitzen, würde nicht in sein Leben passen. Er war ein Einzelkämpfer, bereit das Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er würde lernen müssen, sie zu vergessen…

* * *

Müde wie sie war beobachtete Hermine, wie Snape um den Tisch herum kam und den Stuhl beiseite schob. Sie nahm an er würde sich setzen, doch er griff lediglich nach der Kaffeekanne, schenkte sich den frisch gebrühten Kaffee ein und verschwand ohne ein Wort wieder aus der Küche. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie ihm nach, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder ihm gar zu folgen, viel zu tief saß der Schlag den er ihr verpasst hatte. Ihre Fassungslosigkeit wandelte sich augenblicklich in Trauer und so verharrte sie auf dem Stuhl, nicht fähig dazu ihm gegenüber zu treten. Warum tat er das nur mit ihr? War das ein Spiel für ihn sie immer wieder zwischen Freude und Schmerz hin und her zu stoßen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das in ihr auslöste sich erst so geborgen bei ihm zu fühlen, nur um dann so brutal von ihm enttäuscht zu werden. Zudem hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte. Sie hatte sich mit stoischer Genauigkeit an seine Worte gehalten, hatte so getan als wäre letzte Nacht nichts passiert. Durfte sie ihm nicht trotzdem ein Frühstück zubereiten, immerhin hatte er sie und ihre Eltern gestern vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt? Ihre Geste würde das nicht ausgleichen können, doch es war ein schlichter Versuch ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.

Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich zurückgewiesen, so erbarmungslos abgelehnt, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie überhaupt hier tat. Hermine war niemand, der sich anderen aufzwang und Snape hatte sehr deutlich gemacht was er von ihrer Anwesenheit hielt. Seine Worte gestern hatten es ihr schon gezeigt und sein Verhalten heute war nur ein noch deutlicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht länger bleiben sollte. Es hielt sie nichts hier, nur die Erinnerung an eine Nacht, die sie sich trotz der Schmerzen so sehr hatte wohlfühlen lassen. Doch die Erinnerung lag in Scherben, zersprungen in tausend Stücke. Mühsam erhob sich Hermine, die nichts weiter bei sich trug als ihren Zauberstab und so musste sie auch nicht ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren. Sie musste ihm nicht noch einmal unter die Augen treten, sie hätte es ohnehin nicht geschafft. Sie würde die Ablehnung in seinem Blick nicht noch einmal ertragen. Ohne einen Blick zurück verließ sie die Küche und schritt in den Flur, wo sie so leise sie konnte die Haustür öffnete und ins Freie trat. Hermine zögerte nicht und machte sich auf den Weg, Spinners End zu verlassen. Sie schloss die Tür absichtlich nicht hinter sich, um Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken. Sie wusste er würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

Ihr Weg war beschwerlich, immerhin litt sie noch immer unter ihren Verletzungen und konnte so nicht apparieren. Sie hatte jedoch auch kein Muggelgeld bei sich, also konnte sie sich auch nicht auf Muggelart ein Taxi rufen oder den Muggelbus nutzen. Als ihr Körper zu schwach wurde und der Weg sich noch ewig vor ihr ausbreitete, fiel ihr plötzlich ein wie Harry im dritten Schuljahr aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten geflohen war. Mit einem kräftigen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erschien knallend und quietschend der Fahrende Ritter am Straßenrand und Stan, der Schaffner, bat sie, nachdem sie ihn mit elf Sickeln bezahlt hatte, herein und wies ihr eines der Betten zu. Hermine war unsagbar froh, sich etwas ausruhen zu können, auch wenn die Fahrt alles andere als komfortabel war. Die junge Schülerin ließ sich zwei Blocks vor ihrem eigentlichen Ziel absetzen, damit auch ja niemand das Versteck des Ordens finden konnte. Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz war ihr als erstes in den Sinn gekommen, als sie sich überlegt hatte, wohin sie überhaupt gehen sollte. Sie konnte nicht nach Hause und sie konnte auch nicht in den Fuchsbau. Im Grimmauldplatz wäre sie sicher, sie hätte ihre Ruhe und sie könnte sich endlich wirklich auskurieren. Ihr Körper schrie nach Erlösung und so war sie froh, als sie sich endlich im Inneren des Ordenshauses befand und in ihrem gewohnten Zimmer auf das Bett sank. Doch als sich schließlich Stille über sie senkte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.


	6. Wenn der letzte Ton verklingt

**Kapitel 6: Wenn der letzte Ton verklingt**

* * *

GIB MIR 'N KLEINES BISSCHEN SICHERHEIT,

IN EINER WELT, IN DER NICHTS SICHER SCHEINT.

GIB MIR IN DIESER SCHNELLEN ZEIT IRGENDWAS DAS BLEIBT.

GIB MIR EINFACH NUR 'N BISSCHEN HALT,

UND WIEG MICH EINFACH NUR IN SICHERHEIT.

( _Irgendwas bleibt - Silbermond)_

Düster und heruntergekommen ragte es in den Himmel. Ein großes Gebäude, doch in dieser Gegend unterschied es sich zu den anderen Häusern in keiner Weise. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ein magischer Schutzzauber es ohnehin vor Muggelaugen schützte, wäre es hier nicht sonderlich aufgefallen. Es war Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, das seit Langem das Familienanwesen der Blacks gewesen war. Auch nach Sirius Blacks Tod versammelte sich der Orden noch hier. Man musste nur das Geheimnis des Hauses kennen, um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Es war später Morgen, kaum jemand schenkte dem in schwarz gekleideten Mann Beachtung. Die Muggel, die hier lebten und arbeiteten, gingen ihrem geschäftigen Treiben nach. Jeder war auf sich konzentriert, jeder ging seinem Tagesrhythmus nach. Ein hochgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters, gekleidet in eine weite Robe, war hier seltsamerweise nicht auffällig genug, um ihm Beachtung zu schenken.

Eine ganze Weile stand Snape schon vor dem Haus der Blacks und blickte in Gedanken versunken hinauf zur großen Haustür des Anwesens. Er war ruhiger geworden, hatte er doch die letzten Stunden nur so gewütet. Am liebsten wäre er vollkommen durchgedreht, als er bemerkt hatte, dass die junge Schülerin verschwunden war. Erst hatte ihm die Angst um sie fast vollständig den Verstand geraubt. Schließlich war das Mädchen noch vor wenigen Stunden vor dem Schutt und der Asche ihres Zuhauses gestanden, ihre Eltern schwerverletzt, von Todessern angegriffen. Sie war das Ziel des Angriffes gewesen, was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht, einfach abzuhauen? Er hatte sich maßlos über ihre Naivität aufgeregt, er hatte gebrüllt und die Möbel im Haus seiner Eltern zertrümmert, ehe er sie magisch wieder zusammen gesetzt hatte. Und dann war er aufgesprungen, war wie ein Irrer nach draußen gerannt und hatte sie ohne irgendeinem zurecht gelegten Plan in London gesucht. Als ihm sein Verstand dann doch irgendwann Einhalt geboten hatte und er hier erschienen war. Wohin hätte Hermine sonst gehen können? Ohne genügend magische Kraft zum Apparieren und ohne Muggelgeld hatte sie kaum eine andere Wahl. Außerdem hatte sie wissen müssen, dass sie insbesondere nach dem vergangenen Angriff der Todesser in Gefahr war. Sie war schließlich die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs und auch wenn sie dumm genug war, einfach abzuhauen, sie würde wissen, wo sie Schutz finden könnte.

Nun stand Severus also da, mit einem inneren Plan im Kopf, wie er ihr gegenüber treten würde. Er hatte sich die Worte zurecht gelegt, die er unbedingt loswerden wollte. Er würde ihr einen langen Vortrag halten, was sie tun und lassen sollte. Er würde sie wie ein naives Kind behandeln, dass von Zuhause weggelaufen war. Die Wut in ihm war noch längst nicht verraucht!

Als der Professor schließlich die Tür mit einem einfachen „Alohomora!" öffnete und eintrat, lag der Gang des Blackschen Anwesens leer vor ihm. In Dunkelheit gehüllt ließ das Haus nicht gerade den Eindruck erwecken, dass es gerne Gäste empfing. Wie auch die Familie, die hier einst gewohnt hatte, strahlten diese Mauern Unwillkommen aus. Doch seit dem Neubeginn des Ordens waren ihnen wieder Leben eingehaucht worden. Und selbst der Hauself Kreacher, der hier immer noch über das Hab und Gut der Blacks hütete, ließ sich von den Veränderungen mitreißen, selbst wenn sich dieser nur zu offensichtlich dagegen sträubte.

Snape trat ins Treppenhaus und hob den Blick. Irgendwo dort in den Räumen musste sie stecken. Er würde sie schon finden. Doch als er einen Blick in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer warf, blieb er bei dem Klavier stehen. Was wäre, wenn er diesmal einen anderen Weg wählen würde zu Hermine durch zu dringen? Die feingliedrigen Finger Severus Snapes legten sich auf die schwarzen und weißen Tasten des Klaviers, ehe er langsam zu spielen begann. Beethovens Mondscheinsonate durchhallte das gesamte Haus, bis in jeden Winkel des Anwesens.

* * *

Eine zarte Melodie drang von weit her an ihr Ohr. Hermine öffnete die Augen und blickte gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die letzten Stunden waren zu viel für sie gewesen. Erst der Angriff auf ihr Zuhause, dann die Angst um ihre Eltern und dann der Schmerz, der sie fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Und auch wenn Snape ihr befohlen hatte die Nacht mit ihm zu vergessen, so würde sie das niemals können. Das Gefühl von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden, war so unbeschreiblich beruhigend gewesen, dass es sie noch immer vollkommen verwirrte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Was waren das für widersprüchliche Gefühle? Vermutlich lag es daran, dass auch er so unendlich widersprüchlich war. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages konnte er ohne Probleme von zärtlich zu brutal wechseln, von abweisend zu einfühlsam, von liebevoll zu verletzend. So aufgewühlt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt, eigentlich hatte sie ihre Gefühle immer gut unter Kontrolle gehabt und wusste sie zu lesen. Doch nun wusste sie nicht mehr was sie fühlte. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was sie tun sollte. Stundenlang war sie so dagelegen und hatte an die Zimmerdecke gestarrt, nachdem die Tränen versiegt waren. Als die Gedanken sie nur weiter in die Irre führten waren ihr irgendwann die Augen zugefallen und sie war eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich hatte diese Melodie sie geweckt, dieses wunderschöne Klavierstück. Natürlich wusste sie, um welches Werk es sich handelte, sie konnte die meisten klassischen Stücke spielen, schließlich hatte sie, als sie klein gewesen war, Klavierunterricht erhalten. Es war ihr liebstes Instrument und auch jetzt hatte es eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie, auch wenn sie genau wusste, woher die Melodie kam. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich statt aufgrund ihrer „Flucht" zu toben an das Klavier gesetzt hatte, um zu spielen. Es passte nicht zu ihm, doch es passte zu seiner Widersprüchlichkeit.

Sie hatte erst nach einer Weile den Mut gefunden nach unten zu gehen. Auch wenn sein Verhalten im Augenblick alles andere als aggressiv zu sein schien, wusste sie dennoch nicht was sie erwarten würde. Hermine verhielt sich so leise sie konnte, schließlich wollte sie Snape vorerst noch nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, viel zu sehr genoss sie die Melodie. Als sie die Treppe herunterkam und ins Wohnzimmer trat, blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen, die Hand an das kalte Holz gelegt, und beobachtete ihn, wie seine geschickten Finger über die Tasten glitten. Er war völlig in der Welt der Melodie versunken, ebenso wie sie es war, wenn sie Klavier spielte. Lange Zeit stand sie einfach nur schweigend da und blickte ihn an, während sie sich fragte, warum sie ihn schlicht nicht verstehen konnte. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie versuchen nach ihm zu greifen, doch er entglitt ihr immer wieder, auch wenn sie ihn schon unter ihren Fingern spüren konnte. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er nicht so war, wie er sich gab, denn sie hatte ihn bereits anders erlebt, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft besaß bis in sein Innerstes vorzudringen. Einerseits war der Wunsch in ihr, es zu versuchen, ihn zu entdecken, doch andererseits war da die Angst davor, was sie vielleicht vorfinden würde. Nur wenn sie ihn so betrachtete konnte sie die Anziehung bereits wieder spüren, konnte seinen berauschenden Duft wahrnehmen, der sich im ganzen Raum ausgebreitet hatte und sehnte sich nach seiner Wärme, die die schwärzeste Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte. Im selben Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie zögerte nicht länger und schritt auf ihn zu, setzte sich ohne ein Wort neben ihn und begann in sein Spiel mit einzusteigen, bildete die zweite Stimme innerhalb des Stücks, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Ihre zierlichen Hände bewegten sich im Einklang mit den seinen und es fühlte sich vollkommen an. Seine Melodie war auch ihre Melodie geworden.

* * *

Die alte Holztreppe des Hauses knarzte, als Hermine herunter kam. Auch als sie am Türrahmen stand und seinem Klavierspiel lauschte, konnte er ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, sondern konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, dem Klavier Leben einzuhauchen. Beethovens Mondscheinsonate klang schwermütig und erfüllten den Raum in ihrer ganzen Präsenz. Erst sanft wanderten Severus Finger über die Tasten, ehe sie sich in einen kraftvolleren Tanz verwandelten. Minutenlang hörte Hermine ihm nur zu, ohne diesen Moment und das Spiel zu durchbrechen und Snape war ihr dankbar dafür. Er hatte sich das Klavierspielen selbst beigebracht, erst als Jugendlicher, als ihm bei den Malfoys diese Art von Instrument vertraut gemacht worden war. Lucius war es, der ihm schließlich einen Flügel geschenkt hatte. Er war schon erwachsen gewesen und hatte die Stelle des Lehrers angenommen, als sein Freund ihm diese Möglichkeit bot. Und obwohl Snape ungern Geschenke annahm, geschweige denn gezwungen war Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, so hatte er den eleganten, schwarzen Flügel nur zu gern angenommen. Er war ein Meisterwerk und so hatte er Nacht für Nacht sein Talent des Klavierspiels ausgebaut.

Doch plötzlich hörte er wieder ihre leisen Schritte. Der Holzboden knarzte, als sie sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte und schließlich neben ihn Platz nahm. Der Klavierhocker bot gerade so Platz für zwei, doch für Snape hieß es Nähe, die er nicht gewohnt war. Im ersten Moment zuckte er zusammen, unterbrach jedoch nicht den Tanz seiner Finger. Als Hermine zaghaft ihre zierlichen Hände links neben ihn nahm, blieb sein Blick starr nach vorne auf das dunkle Holz des Klaviers gerichtet. Er ließ es einfach zu, während sich nach und nach eine Zweitstimme in sein Lied einstimmte. Hin und wieder streifte seine Hand die ihre, als er über sie greifen musste, doch bald schon war es ein harmonisches Spiel, das vollkommen schien. Gemeinsam brachten sie die Mondscheinsonate zu Ende, in ihrem ganzen Schwermut, ehe der letzte Ton verklang.

Dann breitete sich Stille aus. Snapes Hände ruhten auch weiterhin auf den schweren Tasten des Klaviers, er wagte es nicht seinen Blick ihr zu zuwenden, als er schließlich sprach. „Sehen Sie sich nun wieder im Stande dazu, mit mir zu kommen?" Erst jetzt wandte er sich ihr zu, ihr Körper viel zu dicht an seinem, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er war um einiges größer, doch in dieser Position schienen sie sich ebenbürtig zu sein. Sein Gesicht ließ wieder einmal nicht darauf schließen, was in ihm vorging. Er sah sie nur wortlos an, während sich ganz zaghaft ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht ausbreitete.

* * *

Unwirklich erschien es in diesem düsteren Haus, wie die Melodie des Klaviers eine ganz eigene Welt malte. Hermine und Snape waren wie losgelöst, wie umhüllt von einem anderen Ort, ohne Zeit, ohne Unausgesprochenes, ohne verwirrende Gefühle. Hier war alles klar, es waren keine Worte von Nöten, keine Worte, die verletzen konnten. Musik war eine eigene Sprache. Sie konnte Gefühle ausdrücken, wie es Worte manchmal nicht konnten. Sie verband und sie brachte näher. Hermines Gedanken leerten sich mit jeder Note, brachten ihr endlich die ersehnte Ruhe vor allem, was im Augenblick noch zu schwer war zu begreifen. Im Stillen hatte sie seine geschickten Finger schon immer bewundert. Sie selbst hatte eine Schwäche für Zaubertränke und wusste, dass man sehr genau und geschickt arbeiten musste, so war es kein Wunder, dass er als Zaubertränkemeister überaus begabte Hände hatte. Und auch was das Klavierspielen betraf hatte er eine seltene Begabung, die sie durchaus bewunderte.

Die Melodie trug sie höher, wie ein Blatt im Wind, ließ sie sich so frei fühlen und doch war da seine Gegenwart, die sie erdete und an sich band. Was war nur an ihm, das sie so plötzlich zu faszinieren schien? Hermine hatte sich nie sonderlich viele Gedanken über Snape gemacht, er war schlicht ihr Professor und zudem unausstehlich. Später war er ein Mitglied des Ordens und als Teil des Goldenen Trios hatte sie sich schon immer unabsichtlich in die Belange des Ordens eingemischt. Immer wenn sie sich begegnet waren hatte er ihr Ablehnung oder Ignoranz entgegen gebracht, was es umso unerklärlicher machte, wie er sich verhielt und wie er sie durcheinander brachte. Würde sie je erfahren, was wirklich in ihm vorging, oder würde er ewig diese Maske tragen, die niemand zu durchschauen im Stande war? Das Klavierstück neigte sich dem Ende zu und als die Melodie verklang, hielten ihre Finger inne. Stille senkte sich über sie und Hermine fragte sich, was Snape wohl in diesem Augenblick dachte. Er sah sie noch immer nicht an und sie tat es ihm gleich, aus Angst davor, was sie erwartete.

 _„_ _Sehen Sie sich nun wieder im Stande dazu, mit mir zu kommen?"_ Als er sie so plötzlich ansprach, ruhig und ohne Wut in der Stimme, wendete sie sich ihm irritiert zu. Es war schon ungewöhnlich gewesen, dass er das Haus vor lauter Zorn nicht auseinander genommen hatte, sondern sich schlicht an das Klavier gesetzt hatte, um zu spielen. Doch nun war er so ruhig, so behutsam, dass sie in seinen Augen nach einer Erklärung forschte. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie sich nur hätte nach vorn lehnen müssen, um mit ihrer Stirn seine Wange zu berühren, doch sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich trauriger Ernst und sie fragte sich, ob sie es in diesem Moment wagen konnte das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen, das sie schon seit Hogwarts mit ihm führen wollte. Doch als Hermine plötzlich das Lächeln sah, das sich auf Snapes Zügen ausbreitete, war sie so fassungslos, so über die Maßen erstaunt, dass sie nicht anders konnte als ihn fasziniert anzustarren. Noch nie, in all den Jahren, die sie ihn nun kannte, hatte sie ihn je lächeln sehen und sie war sich fast sicher, dass in seinem ganzen Leben ihn kaum jemand hatte lächeln sehen.

Es stand ihm viel zu gut und am liebsten hätte sie ihn berührt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es auch wirklich war, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, liebevoll und ehrlich, und auch wenn sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte; bevor sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte konnte sie nicht mit ihm gehen. War er wirklich so unberechenbar, wie er sich die letzte Zeit gegeben hatte? Oder war das einzig und allein ein Schutzmachanismus, der langsam zu bröckeln begann? „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin", erwiderte sie schließlich und legte sich die richtigen Worte in Gedanken zurecht. „Aber ich kann nicht mit Ihnen in Ihrem Haus die Tage verbringen, während ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich Ihnen lästig bin. Warum haben Sie mich gerettet, wenn Sie mich offensichtlich so sehr verachten?" Die Trauer in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu verleugnen und sie gab sich auch keine Mühe, doch sie musste es wissen. Sie musste endlich eine Antwort darauf finden, warum er so widersprüchlich ihr gegenüber war, selbst wenn das bedeutete ihn zu verärgern. Selbst wenn sie damit riskierte ihn nie mehr lächeln zu sehen.

* * *

Ihre Anspannung war nahezu spürbar gewesen. Es war ein Versuch gewesen, einen Sprung über den eigenen Schatten zu wagen, als er langsam die Mundwinkel nach oben zog und damit fast wie mechanisch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Und es wirkte. Ihre Anspannung ließ nach und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Aber dennoch wirkte sie immer noch zögerlich, ganz als würde ihr etwas schwer von den Lippen gehen wandte sie sich schließlich ihm zu.

 _„_ _Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin. Aber ich kann nicht mit Ihnen in Ihrem Haus die Tage verbringen, während ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich Ihnen lästig bin. Warum haben Sie mich gerettet, wenn Sie mich offensichtlich so sehr verachten?"_

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Obwohl sie ihm viel zu nahe war, obwohl er sich körperlich dagegen sträuben wollte, genoss seine Seele diese Nähe in ganzen Zügen. Wie schön sie doch in diesem Moment für ihn war. Ihre Aufrichtigkeit und dieses wunderschöne Lächeln, es gab nichts was er sich mehr von ihr erhoffen konnte. Doch was sah sie nur in ihm? Warum glaubte sie, er würde sie verachten? Und warum bei Merlins Willen hatte sie solche Angst vor ihm? Sie versuchte es zu überspielen und doch sah er diese Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick. Was glaubte sie, wer er war?

Schließlich zog sich Severus doch zurück und erhob sich von dem Klavierhocker. Er brachte langsam Abstand zwischen Hermine und sich, damit er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Wenn er ihr so nah war, war er außer Stande rational zu denken und doch ging ihm ihr Blick nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte, deswegen durfte er ihr keinen weiteren Anlass dafür geben. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, das wusste auch Snape.

Er war hinüber zum Kamin geschritten und hatte mit einem Zauberstabschwenk das Holz im Kamin in Flammen versetzt. Kaum war es entzündet, brachte das Feuer in dem sonst so kalten, ungemütlichen Raum Wärme hervor. In Gedanken versunken blickte er für einen Moment in die Flammen, ehe er sich schließlich wieder zu Hermine umwandte.

„Es war dumm von ihnen, einfach abzuhauen. Glauben Sie, dass Ihre Eltern oder Potter es gutheißen würden, wenn Sie sich unnötig in Gefahr begeben? Vor Stunden noch haben Todesser Sie angegriffen. Was muss noch geschehen, um in Ihnen endlich Vernunft hervor zu rufen?" Anklagend lag sein Blick auf dem ihren, ehe er mit fester, dunkler Stimme weitersprach. „Ich werde Sie nicht dazu zwingen, sich in meinen vier Wänden aufzuhalten. Es ist derzeit sicherer, als irgendwo sonst sich bei mir aufzuhalten. Der Fuchsbau wurde ebenso angegriffen, der Orden musste neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, selbst Apparieren ist in dieser Lage noch zu gefährlich. London wird kontrolliert, überall lauern Todesser. Natürlich werde ich Lupin eine Eule schicken können, um Sie irgendwo abzuholen. Aber solche Aufeinandertreffen sind derzeit gefährlich und risikobehaftet", erklärte er dann ziemlich nüchtern weiter, ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Doch was ich mich eigentlich frage... wie kommen Sie zur der Annahme, ich würde Sie verachten?" Starr blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. Er war dominant, seine ganze Aura umgab ihn mit tiefschwarzer Magie. Er konnte furchteinflößend wirken, abstoßend. Darüber war er sich im Klaren. Doch verstand sie nicht, warum er so zu ihr war? Und, dass er sie alles andere als verachtete?

„Ich will Sie daran erinnern, wie lange Sie bereits meinen Unterricht besuchen. Ich denke, meine Eigenarten müssten Ihnen mittlerweile bekannt sein. Sie wissen wer ich bin, was ich bin und wie ich bin. Verdammt nochmal, GRANGER! Sie sind die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs, selbst ich muss das anerkennen. Schalten Sie verdammt nochmal Ihren Verstand ein! Sie wissen doch sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort!"

* * *

Dunkel lag sein Blick auf ihr, doch obgleich sie Angst hatte vor dem was sie darin finden könnte, ließ sie den Kontakt nicht abreißen. Die Abscheu die noch Stunden zuvor in Snapes Augen gelodert hatte, war verschwunden und einem Ausdruck von Sanftheit gewichen. Er war ihr noch immer so nah, sein Duft hüllte sie ein und sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging, sodass sie der unerklärliche Wunsch sich einfach an ihn zu lehnen immer unerträglicher wurde. Plötzlich jedoch erhob er sich, wandte sich ab und trat auf den Kamin zu, den er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entflammte. Knisternd züngelten die Flammen in die Höhe und augenblicklich breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in dem gesamten Raum aus. Eine Weile betrachtete sie seinen Rücken, während er dem Feuer zugewandt verharrte, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

 _„_ _Es war dumm von Ihnen, einfach abzuhauen. Glauben Sie, dass Ihre Eltern oder Potter es gutheißen würde, wenn Sie sich unnötig in Gefahr begeben? Vor Stunden noch haben Todesser Sie angegriffen. Was muss noch geschehen, um in Ihnen endlich Vernunft hervorzurufen?"_ Hermine erwiderte nichts. Sie hörte Snape lediglich schweigend zu, unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern verharrte in ihrer Position auf dem Klaviersessel und blickte ihn an. Er hatte Recht, ihr Verhalten war nicht sonderlich klug gewesen, doch wann waren Gefühle je klug gewesen? Als er weitersprach wanderten ihre Gedanken zu der Situation, die er beschrieb und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wollte sie an keinem anderen Ort sein. Wenn er nur nicht immer so aufbrausend wäre. Hinzu kam, dass sie es auf keinen Fall riskieren würde andere ihretwegen in Gefahr zu bringen. Schlimm genug, dass er ihr gefolgt und damit ein Risiko eingegangen war. Warum war er ihr gefolgt?

 _„_ _Doch was ich mich eigentlich frage… wie kommen Sie zur der Annahme, ich würde Sie verachten? Ich will Sie daran erinnern, wie lange Sie bereits meinen Unterricht besuchen. Ich denke, meine Eigenarten müssten Ihnen mittlerweile bekannt sein. Sie wissen wer ich bin, was ich bin und wie ich bin. Verdammt nochmal, GRANGER! Sie sind die klügste Hexe Ihres Jahrgangs, selbst ich muss das anerkennen. Schalten Sie verdammt nochmal Ihren Verstand ein! Sie wissen doch sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort!"_ Seine Worte trafen sie vollkommen unvorbereitet. In Hermines Blick lag Verständnislosigkeit gemischt mit Faszination, dass Snape sich ihr gegenüber plötzlich so offen verhielt. Hatte er ihr eben ein Kompliment gemacht? Sie würde diesen Mann nie verstehen. Erst brachte er ihr offen Verachtung entgegen und im nächsten Moment schüttete er ihr sein Herz aus. Die Verwirrung in Hermine nahm kein Ende. „Wann waren Gefühle je vernünftig?", erwiderte sie schließlich und sah ihn von unten her an, während sich Stille über sie beide senkte.

Lediglich das Knistern des Kaminfeuers war zu vernehmen, als sie sich einfach nur ansahen, als würden Welten zwischen ihnen liegen. Irgendwann hielt es sie nicht mehr an ihrem Platz und sie erhob sich, kam behutsam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, ihre Augen mit den seinen verschlungen. „Nur weil ich Ihren Unterricht besuche bedeutet das nicht, dass ich Sie kenne. Auch wenn Sie damit alle anderen hinters Licht führen, wir wissen beide, dass Sie nicht wirklich so sind, wie Sie sich geben. Doch damals auf der Treppe und auch in dem Klassenzimmer habe ich die Verachtung in Ihren Augen gesehen." Hermines Blick nahm eine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit an und sie kam näher, doch sie wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren. „Ich beziehe mein Wissen aus Büchern, aus Worten. Doch wenn es um Sie geht ist mein Verstand nutzlos, ich... ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stoßen Sie mich von Abscheu zu Geborgenheit, von Anziehung zu Verachtung. Warum?"

* * *

Ein Ausdruck von Unverständnis breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Doch wie sollte sie auch verstehen, wenn selbst Snape keine Antwort darauf fand. Er wusste nicht, woher dieses seltsame Gefühl kam, ihr plötzlich nahe sein zu wollen. Es war nicht plötzlich gekommen, sondern vielmehr schleichend. Als Kind hatte er Hermine als unerträgliche Besserwisserin empfunden, dann hatte er sie nach und nach respektiert, bis er sie in ihrer ganzen Person geschätzt hatte. Doch dann war sie heran gewachsen, zu einer jungen Frau und nach und nach hatten sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber verändert. Severus wusste nicht mehr, wann es genau gewesen war, aber plötzlich war da mehr gewesen, Gefühle, die eigentlich verboten für ihn waren.

 _„_ _Wann waren Gefühle je vernünftig?"_

Oh, wie recht sie doch hatte. Warum war er überhaupt hier? War es lediglich seinem enormen Pflichtbewusstsein zu verdanken, dass er hier war? Oder, dass er sie noch im rechten Moment vor den Todessern gerettet hatte? Und was bei Merlins Willen sollte das Klavierspielen? Er hätte sie anschreien können, er hätte es auf diese Art und Weise regeln können, wie er es auch üblicherweise tat. Doch nichts dergleichen... Wann waren Gefühle je vernünftig gewesen!

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, ehe sie dicht bei ihm zum Stehen kam. Oh, wenn dieses Mädchen doch nur wüsste, was in ihm vorging. Doch er konnte nicht, war er doch ihr Lehrer, sie seine Schutzbefohlene. Sie würde ihn nur noch mehr verachten, sie würde ihn hassen. Er hatte Angst sich an ihr zu verbrennen, als sie so nahe bei ihm stand. Snape gierte regelrecht nach ihr, ihrem Körper, und dieses Verlangen machte ihm Angst. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für ihn, als die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

 _„_ _Nur weil ich Ihren Unterricht besuche bedeutet das nicht, dass ich Sie kenne. Auch wenn Sie damit alle anderen hinters Licht führen, wir wissen beide, dass Sie nicht wirklich so sind, wie Sie sich geben. Doch damals auf der Treppe und auch in dem Klassenzimmer habe ich die Verachtung in Ihren Augen gesehen."_

Wie falsch sie doch lag. Glaubte Hermine tatsächlich, die Verachtung hätte sich gegen sie gerichtet? Er hatte sich vor sich selbst schützen wollen, vor diesen Gefühlen, die er loswerden wollte. Severus hatte sie mit Verachtung gestraft, obwohl er sich selbst nur beweisen wollte, dass er es konnte. Dass er sie so behandeln konnte, wie er es mit jedem anderen Schüler auch getan hatte. Er wollte all den Hass, den er in sich trug, auf sie abladen. Doch in Wahrheit wollte er sie nahezu mit Liebe überschütten. Aber er konnte nicht… Sie trat noch näher, als sie ihm schließlich viel zu nahe war. Für einen Moment hielt Snape die Luft an, um ihren lieblichen Duft nicht einzuatmen. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, er würde ihr nicht noch weiter Schmerzen bereiten.

 _„_ _Ich beziehe mein Wissen aus Büchern, aus Worten. Doch wenn es um Sie geht ist mein Verstand nutzlos, ich... ich verstehe es einfach nicht…"_

Hermine war so viel mehr in seinen Augen. Sie gewann ihr Wissen nicht nur aus Büchern, egal wie sehr er selbst ihr das immer einreden wollte. Die junge Schülerin verstand es Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, wie keine andere. Ihre Intelligenz war den anderen Schülern so weit voraus, dass man dies nur anerkennen musste. Doch Snape hatte sie immer nur wie alle anderen behandeln wollen und ihr somit noch mehr Anreiz zu verschaffen, sich noch mehr zu bemühen. Bis selbst er, ihr größter Kritiker, es gutheißen würde. Doch in Wahrheit hatte er alles geliebt, alles genossen, was über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Sie war die Versuchung in Person.

 _„_ _Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stoßen Sie mich von Abscheu zu Geborgenheit, von Anziehung zu Verachtung. Warum?"_

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb, als wäre es nie dagewesen, ehe er schließlich eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen formuliert. „Ich weiß es nicht, Granger." Zum ersten Mal hatte der dunkle Professor aus den Kerkern zugegeben, dass er keine Antwort auf eine Frage finden konnte. ER wusste selbst nicht, warum er so war wie er war und sich so widersprüchlich verhielt. Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach loslassen können, sie freigeben können. Warum? Doch er würde wohl niemals eine Antwort darauf finden. Er wirkte sichtlich niedergeschlagen, als er seinen Kopf hob und erneut ihren Blick auffing. „Wenn Sie nun die Güte beweisen würden, mich zurück nach Spinners End zu begleiten? Ich vermute mal nicht, dass es die Todesser kümmern würde, dass heute Weihnachten ist."

Die Antwort auf all seine unbeantworteten Fragen war stets Zynismus gewesen. Und als Snape mit Hermine an seiner Seite hinaus auf die Straßen Londons trat, fielen weiße Schneeflocken gen Erde. Die Dämmerung war hereingebrochen und Weihnachten brachte Licht in die Dunkelheit der Herzen. Und plötzlich ergriff Snape Hermines Hand...

* * *

 _„_ _Ich weiß es nicht, Granger."_

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, doch sie blickte ihn nur erstaunt an. Snape war so voll unendlich vieler Überraschungen, dass sie sich nicht nur in einem Wechselbad der Gefühle wiederfand, sondern auch von seiner Art immer wieder aufs Neue verblüfft war. Sie empfand es als Privileg, dass sich ein Mensch wie er ausgerechnet ihr so sehr öffnete. Empathisch wie sie war, wusste sie ganz genau, dass es für ihn ein enormes Entgegenkommen bedeutete, dass er so mit ihr sprach und sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Vielleicht war es da kein Wunder, dass er zwischendurch so heftig reagierte, immerhin befand er sich hier praktisch auf für ihn unbekanntem Terrain. Viele zwischenmenschliche Kontakte hatte er nicht und so war es für ihn sicherlich viel schwieriger, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Sich dessen bewusst, fragte sie nicht weiter.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und blickten einander an, die Blicke ineinander verschlungen, bis er erneut die Stimme erhob. _„Wenn Sie nun die Güte besitzen würden, mich zurück nach Spinners End zu begleiten? Ich vermute mal nicht, dass es die Todesser kümmern würde, dass heute Weihnachten ist."_ Noch immer in Gedanken nickte Hermine schlicht und folgte Snape schließlich nach draußen, wo sie auf die Straße traten. Als sie bemerkte, dass es schneite, hielt sie inne und blickte nach oben, während die weißen Flocken auf sie herab tanzten. Ein strahlendes Lächeln umfing ihre Züge, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape."

Das Gefühl seiner Hand in ihrer ließ den Blickkontakt abreißen und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah war er plötzlich mit ihr zusammen disappariert. Ihr Körper gab nach und ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, fiel sie nach vorn, in seine Arme. Schwach lehnte sie an ihm, die Augen geschlossen, die Stirn an seiner Brust, und versuchte die Erschöpfung in ihr zu bekämpfen. Als sie die Dunkelheit in ihrem Bewusstsein zurückgedrängt hatte, blickte sie auf und sah zuerst ihn an, bevor sie sich umsah. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wo er sie hingebracht hatte, wendete sie sich ihm erneut zu, Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen. Erstaunen wurde zu Freude und sie strahlte ihn an, voller Dankbarkeit, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn in eine innige Umarmung schloss. „Danke", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie sich von ihm löste, ihn noch einmal anlächelte und sich dann umwandte, um am Empfang des St. Mungo Krankenhauses nach ihren Eltern zu fragen. Als man ihr den Weg gewiesen hatte, gingen Hermine und Snape schweigend nebeneinander den Gang hinunter und einige Treppen hinauf, bevor sie schließlich das gewünschte Zimmer gefunden hatten. Bevor sie anklopfte, sah sie erneut zu ihm, doch er nickte schlicht und nahm auf einem der Stühle auf dem Gang Platz.

Ihre Eltern waren noch nicht fähig ihre Betten zu verlassen und ihre Verletzungen waren erheblich, doch nicht lebensbedrohlich. Sie konnte ihre Tränen dennoch nicht zurückhalten, als sie die beiden erblickte und ihnen in die Arme fiel. Auch ihre Eltern hatten sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, doch offenbar hatte Professor Dumbledore persönlich ihnen versichert, dass Hermine in den besten Händen war. Es hatte sie beruhigt und auch jetzt, als sie ihre Tochter wieder aus ihrer Umarmung entließen, waren sie froh, dass man sich so gut um sie kümmerte. Auch Hermine selbst war froh, dass ihre Eltern hier die beste nur denkbare Versorgung erhielten und so verließ sie das Zimmer guten Gewissens, um draußen auf Snape zu treffen, der sich erhob als er sie sah. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ergriff sie seine Hand und lehnte sich vorsichtshalber an ihn, schließlich war sie bereits durch das erste Apparieren stark geschwächt worden, auch wenn sie nur eine sehr kurze Distanz überwunden hatten. Dennoch war sie unendlich froh, dass er sie hier her gebracht hatte. Es zeigte nicht nur, wie sehr er versuchte sich um sie zu kümmern, sondern sie noch dazu glücklich zu machen. Es zeigte, wer er wirklich war und dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab.

* * *

Es war eine spontane Idee, die ihn in den Sinn gekommen war. Natürlich war Hermine noch schwach, weitere Reisen würde sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation nicht überstehen, doch das St. Mungo befand sich nicht unweit in der Londoner Innenstadt und Severus wusste, dass ihr viel daran lag, Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Als er schließlich vor dem Krankenzimmer der Grangers wartete, ließ er die letzten Sekunden Revue passieren. Wie wohl er sich doch in ihrer Nähe gefühlt hatte. Wie harmonisch doch sein Leben augenblicklich erschien, als Hermine einfach neben ihm saß und sich seinem Klavierspiel angeschlossen hatte. Wie friedlich das Leben sein könnte, wären doch die tiefen Schatten darin nicht, die immer wieder diese Momente zerstören würde. Und er selbst machte sich sein Leben wohl am Schwersten.

Sein Blick fuhr den langen Flur des Zaubererkrankenhauses entlang. An diesem Abend war selbst das St. Mungo wie ausgestorben. Nur wenige Medimagier ließen sich an Weihnachten hier blicken, um die nötige Versorgung der Patienten zu gewährleisten. Doch die meisten waren zu Hause, bei ihren Familien. Snape konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Weihnachten gefeiert hatte. Natürlich brachte das Personal in Hogwarts alljährlich das Fest der Liebe ins Schloss und doch hatte sich der dunkle Professor aus den Kerkern diesem immer verschlossen. Wie Nerv tötend Albus doch immer war, selbst Minerva schien sich über die Feiertage nur noch zu betrinken. Alles ging drunter und drüber, alles war außer Kontrolle und Snape hatte nie verstanden, was die Menschen sich nur von diesem Fest erhofften. In seiner Kindheit hatte es nie so etwas wie ein Weihnachtsfest gegeben. Welche Liebe hätten die Snapes schon zu feiern gehabt? Doch das lag lange Zeit zurück.

Als Hermine wieder zu ihm stieß und sich erschöpft an ihn lehnte, wusste er, dass ihm an diesem Tag das Schicksal zugetan war. Es war ein Weihnachtsfest, das Fest der Liebe, das endlich auch in Severus Herz gefunden hatte.

Auch die folgenden Tage verbrachte Hermine die Zeit bei ihm. Er genoss die Nähe und doch wusste er, dass bald schon die Zeit kommen würde, Abschied zu nehmen. Auf Hogwarts würde alles seinen gewohnten Rhythmus gehen, sie wären wieder Lehrer und Schülerin, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Doch insgeheim hatte sich tatsächlich etwas geändert. Sie ließen einander Raum und vermieden es so gut es ging in Streitereien zu verfallen. Snape hatte Hermine irgendwann den Zutritt zu seinem Bücherregal gewährt, in dem sich auch Muggelliteratur befand. Die Gryffindor hatte ihn nur mit einem überraschten Blick bedacht, ehe sie wortlos nach den Schätzen gegriffen hatte. Er war ihr dankbar gewesen, dass sie keine Fragen gestellt hatte.

Irgendwann war der Tag des Abschieds gekommen. Und als Snape mit Hermine am Kings Cross apparierte und sich durch die Menschenmengen drängte, war er plötzlich verschwunden. So als hätte es ihn und die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr nie gegeben.

* * *

Anmerkung: Na, was haltet ihr von Snapes neuer Herangehensweise? ;)


	7. Weit weg und ganz nah

**Kapitel 7: Weit weg und ganz nah**

* * *

IT'S UNCONTROLLABLE AND I JUST CAN'T HELP IT

WHEN I TRY TO LEAVE AND I'M RIGHT BACK AT IT

IT'S SO UNCONTROLLABLE AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE

WHEN I TRY TO LEAVE IT KEEPS ON PUSHING ME

IT'S UNCONTROLLABLE

 _(Adrienne Bailon – Uncontrollable)_

Nie zuvor hatte sie Weihnachten ohne ihre Eltern verbracht. Es war ungewohnt für Hermine sich nun bei Snape aufzuhalten, doch es war nicht annähernd so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Natürlich war er kein besonders festlicher Mensch, er legte nicht viel Wert auf das Drumherum, doch er gab sich redlich Mühe ihr eine angenehme Gesellschaft zu sein und mehr konnte sie sich kaum von ihm erhoffen. Sie selbst versuchte sich ihm so wenig wie möglich aufzudrängen und ihm gleichzeitig etwas zurück zu geben. Auch wenn er oft sehr schwierig war ihr gegenüber, so hatte er doch schon in mehreren Situationen wahres Einfühlungsvermögen bewiesen. Über die Nacht in seinem Bett verloren sie beide kein einziges Wort, doch immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken hin zu dem Gefühl, vollständig in ihn eingehüllt zu sein und seine Nähe, seinen Geruch, seine Wärme zu spüren. Sein beschleunigter Herzschlag, die zärtliche Berührung an ihrer Stirn, all das zeichnete sich so deutlich in ihrer Vorstellung ab als würde es erneut geschehen. Sie hatte keinen Anfall dieser Art mehr erlitten, erst, als sie zurück in Hogwarts war. Als der Alltag sie einhüllte, als sie sich einsam fühlte und als der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren den Höhepunkt erreichte. Doch hier wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht zu ihm kämpfen konnte, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, und so versuchte sie es mit Hilfe ihrer Erinnerungen durch die Nacht zu schaffen.

Im Nachhinein war die Zeit mit ihm viel zu schnell vergangen und sie sehnte sich zurück nach Spinners End, wo sie mit ihm allein gewesen war. Sie waren sich so nah gewesen, doch jetzt, wo sie wieder seine Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer war, waren sie so weit voneinander entfernt. Es war ihr vorher klar gewesen, dass er sie nun wieder behandeln würde wie zuvor, ganz so, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Ebenso wie Snape auch damals am Bahnhof plötzlich verschwunden gewesen war und Hermine sich fragen musste, ob sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte oder ob es wirklich passiert war. Natürlich freute sie sich wie verrückt, als sie Harry und auch Ron endlich in ihre Arme schloss. Das Goldene Trio war wieder vereint und wenn sie Ron jetzt so ansah, sah sie in ihm wie zuvor einen ihrer beiden besten Freunde. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren wie weggewischt und sie war unsagbar froh darüber. Doch ebenso wie die Freude darüber, herrschte in ihr eine unerklärliche Traurigkeit, die sie nicht benennen konnte. Sie begleitete sie den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts und selbst noch Tage nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie sie völlig im Griff. Es wurde schlimmer, als Hermine zum ersten Mal nach den Ereignissen in den Ferien in Snapes Unterricht saß und er sie nicht nur behandelte wie zuvor, sondern ebenso unausstehlich zu ihr war wie zu jedem anderen auch, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Wieder verhöhnte er sie für ihren Wissensdurst, ignorierte es wenn sie die Antwort auf seine Fragen wusste und zog gewohnt über sie her. Sie verstummte und zog sich in ihre Gedankenwelt zurück, in der die Trauer noch umso präsenter war.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und vor dem Rest der Welt ihre Ruhe zu haben, zog sie sich auf den Astronomieturm zurück. Hier oben erhoffte Hermine sich einen gewissen Abstand zu ihren Gefühlen, doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte und versuchte eine Antwort zu finden, desto weniger wollte sie sie wahrhaben. Es ließ sich nicht länger verleugnen, doch was sollte sie damit anfangen? Sie wusste, dass es keine Zukunft hatte. Er war ihr Lehrer und ganz gleich wie einfühlsam er sich ihr gegenüber vielleicht verhalten hatte, er würde sich nie auf eine Schülerin einlassen. Hinzu kam, dass er fast doppelt so alt war wie sie selbst, was ihr nichts ausmachte, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er sie schlicht noch als Kind sah. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie wirklich ernst nahm, immerhin hatte er ihr das im letzten Unterricht nur allzu eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Und auch wenn sie beide Mitglieder des Ordens waren, so wandelte er doch immer noch als Doppelspion zwischen den Welten, immer in Gefahr sein Leben zu verlieren. Verzweifelt vergrub sie das Gesicht in den angezogenen Knien. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, zwischen ihnen lagen so viele Dinge, die es unmöglich machten. Es war gegen jede Vernunft die Gefühle zuzulassen, die sie nicht mehr in Ruhe ließen, doch dabei fielen ihr ihre eigenen Worte wieder ein. Wann waren Gefühle je vernünftig?

* * *

Sobald der Schulalltag wieder einkehrte, fiel Severus wieder zurück in seine alte Rolle. Es war sogar essentiell wichtig, dass man die Veränderung in seinem Inneren nicht sah und so hatte die Vernunft über die Gefühle gesiegt. Dennoch waren sie nach wie vor da, tief verschlossen, unsichtbar vor anderen, doch er spürte sie. Sobald Hermine in seiner Nähe war, ob sie nun in der Großen Halle bei ihren Freunden saß oder aber auch in seinem Unterricht die schlaue Schülerin gab, zerrten diese Gefühle erbarmungslos an ihm. Doch er schluckte sie hinunter, drängte sie zurück, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und so war Snape wie er immer schon war. Unausstehlich, verbittert, verachtend, gehasst.

Der Professor würde sich selbst nichts vormachen, wusste er doch, dass seine Gefühle unerwidert blieben. Es gab keine Zukunft, für ihn schon lange nicht, aber mit der jungen Schülerin gab es nicht einmal die Aussicht darauf, ihr noch einmal näher zu kommen. Er würde seinen Weg nicht aus den Augen verlieren und die Wichtigkeit dessen wurde ihm vor allem in letzter Zeit besonders deutlich vor Augen geführt. Die Todesser gewannen mehr und mehr an Macht, der dunkle Lord brachte eine Unbarmherzigkeit ans Licht, wie schon lange nicht mehr und die Versammlungen häuften sich. So würde er nicht hoffen können, auf ein besseres Leben. War es ihm doch vorherbestimmt, die Rolle des einsamen Todessers zu spielen.

So zog sich auch Severus des Öfteren auf den Astronomieturm zurück, um all seinen Sorgen und Problemen zu entfliehen. Er konnte es kaum noch ertragen, Hermine so nah zu sein und doch so fern. Mit der Gewissheit, ihre Liebe niemals zu haben. Oh Merlin, welcher Narr war er doch nur! Was hatte er sich auch eingebildet, was sie in ihm sehen könnte? Welchem Hirngespinst war er da nur nachgegangen, um mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank wenigstens ihre Nähe zu bekommen? Doch das lag hinter ihm, er hatte sich vorgenommen sie ziehen zu lassen, sie frei zu lassen. Doch sein Herz war darüber anderer Meinung.

Er stand gerade am Gelände des Astronomieturms gelehnt, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ein kalter Wind durchwehte sein schwarzes Haar, während der Mond und die Sterne die Schwärze der Nacht durchbrachen. Er streckte die Arme zur Seite aus, zog tief die Luft ein, um für den Moment diesem trügerischen Gefühl von Freiheit nachzugeben. Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Jemand kam die lange Wendeltreppe des Astronomieturms hinauf auf die Plattform. Ehe Hermine erschien war Snape plötzlich verschwunden.

Im Schatten der Dunkelheit beobachtete er, wie sich Hermine auf den kalten Boden der Plattform saß und die Knie an ihren Körper zog. Sie schien tief in Gedanken, als sie ihr Gesicht schließlich in ihren angezogenen Knien vergrub. Seine Hand wanderte in die Innentasche seines Umhanges, als er schließlich inne hielt. Eine Phiole Vielsafttrank steckte immer noch darin verborgen…

Als Ginny Weasley auf leisen Sohlen die Wendeltreppe hinauf getreten war, blickte Hermine nicht auf. Die Stimme der Rothaarigen wirkte immer noch fremd, als Severus schließlich zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist los, Hermine?" Langsam trat sie an das am Boden kauernde Mädchen und legte einen Arm um sie. „Egal was es ist, du weißt doch; du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen! Ich seh' doch, irgendetwas bekümmert dich. Was ist los?"

* * *

Schritte näherten sich ihr leise, doch sie nahm sie nicht wahr. Hermine war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass sie auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hätte, auch wenn das sehr unklug war um diese Uhrzeit. Egal wer sie hier oben erwischen würde, das gäbe Ärger. Ärger, den sie jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Es war schwer genug mit dem Chaos in ihr fertig zu werden, auch ohne, dass man ihr das Leben zusätzlich schwer machte. Als jedoch plötzlich neben ihr eine Stimme ertönte, schrak sie zusammen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Ginny an, doch als sie realisierte, wen sie vor sich hatte, entspannte sie sich augenblicklich. Die Dunkelhaarige atmete tief durch, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, bevor sie sich wieder in die Position zurückgleiten ließ, in der sie zuvor verharrt hatte. Wärmend legte sich schließlich der Arm ihrer besten Freundin um sie und fast augenblicklich legte sie ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter. _„Was ist los, Hermine? Egal was es ist, du weißt doch; du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen! Ich seh doch, irgendetwas bekümmert dich. Was ist los?"_ Oh Merlin, wie sollte sie ihr das nur jemals erzählen? Natürlich stimmte es, was Ginny sagte, sie vertraute ihr wie kaum einem anderen Menschen und konnte über alles mit ihr sprechen, selbst über Dinge, über die sie mit Harry oder Ron nicht sprechen konnte. Doch das war etwas anderes, immerhin ging es nicht einfach um irgendeinen Jungen, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Die Probleme, die zwischen Hermine und Snape standen, waren weitaus größer. Außerdem wusste sie, dass er ihre Gefühle niemals erwidern würde, was brachte es da jemandem davon zu erzählen?

Hermine schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor sie die Entscheidung traf und den Mut fand, Ginny alles zu erzählen. Die größte Angst, die ihr blieb war, dass ihre beste Freundin sie nicht verstehen würde, dass sie sie auslachte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ihre Gefühle nur ein Hirngespinst waren. Doch das Vertrauen zu der Rothaarigen, das Vertrauen, dass sie sich in ihrer Freundschaft nicht irrte, wusste, dass sie nicht so darauf reagieren würde. Sie würde Verständnis zeigen, ganz gleich ob sie es verstand oder nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen es dir erzählt haben, aber...", begann sie schließlich, richtete sich auf und blickte in die ferne Dunkelheit, „ich habe die Ferien bei Snape verbracht, nachdem er mich gerettet hatte. Es war merkwürdig anfangs, ich konnte einfach nicht herausfinden, warum er sich mir gegenüber so verhalten hat. Auch schon vorher, in der Schule. Er ist so widersprüchlich, ich weiß nie woran ich bei ihm bin. Einerseits gibt er mir das Gefühl er verachtet mich zutiefst und dann fühle ich mich andererseits bei ihm so geborgen, dass es mir das Herz bricht." Verzweifelt fand ihre Hand den Weg zu ihrer Stirn, doch Hermine wendete Ginny nicht den Blick zu. Sie konnte nicht. „Nach den Angriffen der Todesser hatte ich... magische Nebenwirkungen..." Ihre Stimme geriet ins Stocken und man merkte ihr deutlich an, wie sehr sie mit sich kämpfte, doch die Rothaarige hörte schweigend zu. „Der Schmerz war unerträglich und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, also... also bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er... alles was er tun musste war mich in den Arm zu nehmen und der Schmerz ließ nach. Ich lag die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett, in seiner Umarmung. Ich weiß nicht wie, ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Nähe zu ihm hat alles verändert."

Langsam ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken und schlang sie erneut um ihre angezogenen Knie. Mit jedem Wort fiel es Hermine schwerer weiterzuerzählen, denn sie konnte sich Ginnys Gesicht bereits vorstellen. Sie war sicherlich entsetzt, dass Snape als ihr Lehrer es gewagt hatte, die Nacht mit einer Schülerin im selben Bett zu verbringen, doch noch immer schwieg die Rothaarige eisern. Ihr Schweigen ließ Hermine die Zeit, um sich zu sammeln und die Kraft zu finden, weiter zu erzählen. „Natürlich hat er mir befohlen nie ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Ich habe ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, trotzdem war er wieder wie vorher, abweisend, eiskalt, verachtend. Bei dem Gedanken daran die ganzen Ferien mit ihm allein zu verbringen, obwohl er mich so ablehnte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu gehen. Er hat mich gefunden und ganz entgegen jeder Erwartung war er nicht wütend. Naja, vermutlich war er wütend, doch er hat es mir nicht gezeigt... Er hat mich sogar nach St. Mungos gebracht, damit ich meine Eltern sehen konnte. Die Zeit bei ihm war so schön, dass es weh tut darüber nachzudenken. Wir waren uns so nah und jetzt, hier, sind wir so weit voneinander entfernt." Seufzend ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken und blickte hinauf zu den funkelnden Sternen, die sich nur zu deutlich gegen den dunklen Himmel abzeichneten. „Ich bin nichts weiter als eine nervige, erbärmliche Schülerin für ihn. Es ist, als hätte ich mir das alles nur eingebildet, als wäre das alles nie passiert." Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als Hermine Ginny schließlich ansah und die Verzweiflung in ihr ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. „Ginny, ich... ich habe mich verliebt. Ich habe mich in Severus Snape verliebt."

* * *

Stille breitete sich eine ganze Weile zwischen ihnen aus, ehe Hermine leise zu erzählen begann. Anders als er erwartet, sprach sie über ihn. Sie erzählte, wie sie zusammen Zeit mit Severus verbracht hatte, von seiner Rettung vor den Todessern und dem Aufenthalt in Spinners. Dann kam sie auf die Nacht zu sprechen, die sie zusammen eng umschlungen in seinem Bett verbracht hatten. Severus blieb das Herz stehen, doch Hermine fuhr unbarmherzig fort. Sie erzählte davon, wie er sie gefunden hatte und wie sie die Ferien zusammen verbracht hatten. Snapes Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, er blickte sie nicht an, sondern war wie fest gefroren, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

 _„_ _Ich bin nichts weiter als eine nervige, erbärmliche Schülerin für ihn. Es ist, als hätte ich mir das alles nur eingebildet, als wäre das alles nie passiert."_

Sein Verstand versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden, versuchte den einen Gedanken wegzuschieben, wie ein giftiges Insekt zu vertreiben. Doch wie Puzzleteile fand der Gedanke wieder zu ihm. Und dann sprach sie es plötzlich aus und es gab keinen Zweifel mehr daran.

 _„_ _Ginny, ich... ich habe mich verliebt. Ich habe mich in Severus Snape verliebt."_

Er spürte ihren Blick auf ihm, sah jedoch nicht die Tränen darin. Er schluckte schwer, während seine Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander stoben. Sein Blick dagegen war in die Nacht hinaus gerichtet, doch er sah nichts mehr, spürte nur noch das dumpfe Hämmern seines Herzes in seiner Brust. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er augenblicklich auf, um taumelnd ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen. Und er sah sie immer noch nicht.

„Was hast du...?" Völlig schockiert wich Severus zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck war Unverständnis geschrieben. War er verrückt geworden?

„Ich... ich... warte hier. Ich... komme gleich wieder!"

ER musste hier weg! Und so rannte er los, ohne zurück zu blicken. Er nahm einen Schluck des Gegenmittels des Vielsafttrankes und lief weiter. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, während Snape durch die unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts eilte. Es war später Abend, nur wenige Schüler hielten sich auf den Gängen auf. Doch fassungslos sahen sie dem Professor hinterher, als er an ihnen vorbei lief. Welche Laus ist dem nur über die Leber gelaufen?

Snape lief weiter, immer weiter und weiter. Er wollte fliehen, vor all seinen Gefühlen, mit denen er nicht umzugehen wusste. Bis er plötzlich in der Eingangshalle zum Stehen kam.

„Miss Weasley... auf ein Wort!" Fast brutal zog er die junge Gryffindor in eine Ecke, ehe er sich mit einem Obliviate Zugang zu ihren Gedanken verschaffte. Dann wandte er sich um und lief weiter...

Als an diesem Abend Ginny Weasley zum zweiten Mal die Plattform des Astronomieturms betrat, umspielte ein ehrliches Lächeln ihre Züge. Snape hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr eine Erinnerung zuteil geworden war, die nicht ihre eigene war. Und doch glaubte sie, sie hätte all das selbst erfahren. „Tut mir leid, Hermine..." Die Freundin kam näher und setzte sich zu der anderen. „Ich war erschrocken, weißt du. Aber das ist doch in Ordnung, jeder hatte das doch schon mal. Du wirst nur lernen müssen, dass das mit Snape nichts wird. Es tut weh, aber irgendwann wird es besser, ganz bestimmt."

* * *

Behutsam spielte der Wind mit ihren Haaren und eine ihrer Strähnen kitzelte ihre Wange, während sich eine ihrer Tränen brach und über ihre Wange rann. Es war Hermines von Ginny abgewandte Wange, so dass diese es noch immer nicht sehen konnte, doch die Dunkelhaarige hatte nur Augen für das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin. Der Ausdruck brannte sich unbarmherzig in ihre Seele und ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, als sie schließlich auch noch vor ihr flüchtete. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Ginny war nicht verständnisvoll, sondern sie erkannte wie schrecklich es war, was Hermine ihr gestanden hatte. Wie sinnlos und wie falsch ihre Gefühle waren, doch was sollte sie dagegen tun? Verzweifelt verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht bei dem Gedanken, was sie nur tun sollte. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das was sie für ihn empfand keine Aussichten hatte, doch nun fühlte sie sich so damit allein gelassen. So verletzt, dass sie sich wünschte, sie hätte es Ginny nicht erzählt.

Als sie diesmal die Schritte vernahm, die sich ihr näherten, rührte sie sich nicht. Sie spürte wie die Rothaarige sich neben sie setzte, doch sie ertrug es nicht sie anzusehen. _„Tut mir leid, Hermine... Ich war erschrocken, weißt du. Aber das ist doch in Ordnung, jeder hatte das doch schon mal. Du wirst nur lernen müssen, dass das mit Snape nichts wird. Es tut weh, aber irgendwann wird es besser, ganz bestimmt."_ Erschrocken? Hermine hatte eine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlte, schließlich hatte sie nicht um diese Gefühle gebeten und doch fühlte sie sich von ihrer besten Freundin im Stich gelassen. Auch ihre Worte waren ihr kein Trost, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass ihr nichts je helfen oder sie trösten konnte. Hermine wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Doch es tat zu weh, es war zu viel, die Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren. Ohne ein Wort erhob sie sich schließlich, blickte erst eine Weile in die gähnende Dunkelheit der Ländereien, bevor sie sich umwandte. „Entschuldige mich, ich wäre jetzt gern allein."

Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihrer besten Freundin umzudrehen verließ sie den Astronomieturm und suchte sich einen Weg durch die Schule ins Freie. Es war nicht leicht unsichtbar zu sein, doch Hermine schaffte es unbehelligt nach draußen zu treten und schlug ohne zu zögern den Weg in Richtung See ein. Es war stockdunkel und sie verwendete aus Angst gesehen zu werden absichtlich nicht ihren Zauberstab, obwohl es schwierig war den Weg erkennen zu können. Sie war ihn schon so oft entlang gegangen, dass sie schließlich unbeschadet auf einem der Stege ankam und sich darauf niederließ, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und versuchte ihren Verstand zu leeren. Das leise Plätschern des schwarzen Wassers bettete sie in eine angenehme Geräuschkulisse, in der sie verharrte bis der Morgen graute.

Bevor jemand sie vermissen würde hatte Hermine sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss gemacht und sich ohne Umweg sofort unter eine der heißen Duschen gestellt. Das Wasser spülte die Kälte von ihrem zierlichen Körper, als sie an der Wand hinab zu Boden glitt und wie zuvor in Gedanken versunken ins Leere starrte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Hülle, als sie die Dusche verließ, in den Schlafsaal ging und sich anzog. Als sie sich fertig machte und in die Große Halle ging. Als sie frühstückte und dann wie alle anderen in ihren Unterricht ging. Es war ihr entfallen, dass sie an diesem Tag unter anderem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte und so zerbrach ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, als sie sich in Snapes Klassenzimmer wiederfand. Es war als würde sie sich kaum daran erinnern, wie sie überhaupt hier her gekommen war, so abwesend war sie den ganzen Tag über gewesen. Doch als sie ihn schließlich erblickte, fühlte es sich an als hätte sie jemand geschlagen und mit einem Mal war sie hellwach.

Ihre Gefühle zurückdrängend versuchte Hermine mit aller Macht sich nur auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch die Kontrolle entzog sich ihr mit unbarmherziger Gewalt und jedes Mal, wenn sie Snape ansah, lachte ihr die Ablehnung ins Gesicht. Es war wie eine Mauer, die sich vor ihr aufbaute und sie sah nicht ihn vor sich, sondern das was sie glaubte, was er ihr entgegnen würde, wenn er von ihren Gefühlen wüsste. Stattdessen jedoch war es ihr Lehrer, der ihr jedes Mal unwirsche Bemerkungen an den Kopf warf, die die junge Schülerin anfangs überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Erst als Snape sich direkt vor Hermines Pult aufbaute, blinzelte sie und sah ihn selbst vor sich, der sie wütend anstarrte. „Sind Sie sich heute zu gut, um auf meine Fragen zu antworten, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme troff vor Zynismus, doch in seinen Augen loderte die gefährliche Herausforderung, die sie schon unzählige Male gesehen hatte. Er wollte sie provozieren. Und es wirkte. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie seine Spiele nun ertragen konnte.

„Sind es nicht für gewöhnlich _Sie_ , der meine Antworten ignoriert?", erwiderte sie wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und funkelte ihn an. Hermine spürte wie Harry und Ron neben ihr den Atem anhielten, doch sie hatte nur Augen für Snape. „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Seine Stimme eiskalt, sein Blick undurchdringlich, doch sie ließ sich von seiner Fassade nicht ablenken. Mit welchem Recht zog er ihr nun Hauspunkte ab? „Können Sie Ehrlichkeit nicht ertragen, Sir?" Nun war es die gesamte Klasse, die den Atem anhielt und auch Snape sah aus, als würde er nach Luft schnappen. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sein arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Ihre Worte jedoch ließen sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Wie eine Furie fuhr Hermine hoch, in ihrem Ausdruck nichts als verletzte Wut. „Ist das alles, was Ihnen einfällt? Mir Punkte abzuziehen weil ich Ihnen widerspreche? Fahren Sie zur Hölle, Snape." Ein Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Snape noch blasser wurde als er es ohnehin schon war, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie ergriff ihr Buch und ihre Tasche, wandte sich um und schritt ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen nach draußen.

* * *

Taumelnd hatte er auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin Platz genommen und hatte zur Flasche Feuerwhiskey gegriffen. In Snape hämmerte es wie wild, es ließ sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Seine Gefühle wussten nicht wohin und er war heillos mit dieser Situation überfordert. Er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, er konnte es nicht. Doch richtig glauben konnte er es auch nicht. Warum wäre Granger nur so dumm anzunehmen, er wäre ein geeigneter Mann für eine Beziehung? Er wusste nichts von Liebe, wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Die, die er jemals geliebt hatte, hatte er von sich gestoßen und so hatte er Angst, Angst vor der Liebe und diesem Gefühl, dass er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Noch nie hatte er sich so außerstande gefühlt, etwas zu tun. Es war Nervosität und Panik, die ihn schließlich zum Trinken animierte. Die goldene Flüssigkeit des Whiskeys brannte seine Kehle hinunter, während er immer wieder anhob und nach und nach die Flasche Feuerwhiskey leerte. Starr, den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, konnte er trotzdem nicht vergessen, was gerade eben vorgefallen war. Doch irgendwann übermannte ihn schließlich die Müdigkeit.

Obwohl Severus ein Frühaufsteher war, verpasste er an diesem Morgen das Frühstück. Er, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hielt, hatte tatsächlich verschlafen. Ihm schmerzten die Glieder, als er sich aus dem Sofa schälte und sich benommen aufrappelte. Schließlich fand er den Weg ins Bad, um sich für den bevorstehenden Schulalltag vorzubereiten.

Irgendwie schaffte er es durch den Tag, ohne durch das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu Grunde zu gehen. Doch seine Laune war schließlich am Tiefpunkt angekommen, als der Unterricht mit den Sechstklässlern bevorstand. Er würde sie wiedersehen und Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Was wenn er nicht im Stande war, sich ihr normal gegenüber zu verhalten? Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, dem Doppelspion war es noch nie so schwer gefallen wie jetzt, das Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten.

Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen ließ er die Klassenzimmertür aufschwenken und trat mit weiten Schritten ein. Er wirkte kalt, unnahbar und unberechenbar wie eh und je. Doch in seinem Kopf regierte die pure Angst vor ihrer Begegnung. Und dann saß sie da, völlig teilnahmslos. Sie reagierte nicht auf seinen Lehrvortrag, sie scherte sich einen feuchten Dreck darum, wie er sie durchdringend ansah. Und nicht einmal seine bösartigen, verbalen Angriffe auf sie konnten sie beeindrucken. Es war, als wäre er plötzlich für sie gestorben.

Doch irgendwann schaffte es der Professor doch, sie reagierte. Aber wie.

 _„_ _Sind es nicht für gewöhnlich Sie, der meine Antworten ignoriert? Können Sie Ehrlichkeit nicht ertragen, Sir?"_

Er kochte. Noch nie war ihm jemand so offensichtlich entgegengetreten. Noch nie hatte es ein Schüler gewagt mit ihm so umzuspringen! Glaubte sie etwa nur weil er sie liebte könnte sie sich alles erlauben? Dass sie dies gar nicht wissen konnte, bedachte Severus in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen kochte er nur vor blanker Wut. Die Angst und Panik vor ihr und ihrer Reaktion hatte sich schlagartig in Zorn gewandelt. Doch all das kindische Punkteabziehen half schon lange nichts mehr.

 _„_ _Ist das alles, was Ihnen einfällt? Mir Punkte abzuziehen weil ich Ihnen widerspreche? Fahren Sie zur Hölle, Snape."_

Snape würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, es würde ihn nicht tief in der Seele verletzen. Hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde ihn mögen. Er hatte ihren Worten geglaubt, den Worten, die sie an ihre beste Freundin gerichtet hatte. Doch sie musste ihn hassen…

Alle Augenpaare der anwesenden Schüler waren wie gebannt auf ihn gerichtet. Spannung lag in der Luft, niemand traute sich nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Stille, so als hätten alle den Atem angehalten.

„Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet!" Snapes harsche Worten durchbrachen die Stille gewaltsam hart, ehe er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und in Windeseile, mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer verließ, um ihr hinterher zu jagen.

Es scherte sich nicht darum, dass Schüler das Szenario mitbekommen würde und welche Konsequenzen das für ihn oder für Hermine nach sich ziehen würde. Stattdessen eilte er mit weiten Schritten und nach vorne gerichtetem Zauberstab den Gang entlang.

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN, GRANGER!" Seine dunkle Stimme durchhallte den langen Gang, während sich seine Schritte sich beschleunigten. Er bog um eine Ecke, als er zu ihr stieß und bedrohlich seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. „Sie folgen mir jetzt auf der Stelle in das nächstbeste, leerstehende Klassenzimmer. Sie entziehen sich nicht meinem Befehl, sonst bin ich gezwungen…" Anstatt mit Worten auf sie weiter einzureden, zog er sie gewaltvoll in den nächsten Raum und drückte sie brutal hinein. Die Tür fiel scheppernd ins Schloss, ehe er sich vor ihr in ganzer Größe aufbaute. „WAS VERDAMMT IST IN SIE GEFAHREN!", schrie er ungehalten, während er sie mit seinen Blicken taxierte. „Sie haben verdammt nochmal nicht das Recht... was glauben Sie wer Sie sind! Glauben Sie tatsächlich, nur weil ich... ich... Sie... Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Sie anders behandeln nur weil ich..." Er spürte, wie ihm dieses neue Gefühl die Kehle zuschnürte und es ihn unfähig machte, es auszusprechen.

„Halten Sie sich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus, Sie verdammte Göre!"

* * *

Wut wallte durch ihren Körper, als sie den Gang entlang schritt. Hermine verlor selten so die Beherrschung, doch Snape hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Er hatte sie provoziert, in einem Moment, in dem sie ohnehin vollkommen überfordert gewesen war. Ihre Gefühle spielten in seiner Gegenwart verrückt und ließen sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen zu wehren versuchte. In Gedanken war sie längst in ihrer eigenen Welt, als ein Schrei sie zurückhielt. _„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN, GRANGER!"_ Er machte ihr keine Angst mehr, nicht mehr. Hermine drehte sich um und blickte Snape entgegen, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu kam. War das also seine Lösung? Sie widersetzte sich ihm und sobald er mit Punktabzug nicht mehr weiterkam, war alles was ihm einfiel Gewalt einzusetzen?

Die Dunkelhaarige rührte sich nicht und hob schlicht das Kinn, doch sie griff nicht nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab. Wenn er sie angriff würde sie ihm nicht die Genugtuung zugestehen, dass sie sich wehrte. _„Sie folgen mir jetzt auf der Stelle in das nächstbeste, leerstehende Klassenzimmer. Sie entziehen sich nicht meinem Befehl, sonst bin ich gezwungen…"_ Bei seinen Worten wandelte der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sich plötzlich zu eisiger, gefährlicher Wut, und es war nun an ihr ihn zu provozieren. „Sonst _was_?", herrschte sie furchtlos zurück. „Wollen Sie mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, weil Ihr kindischer Punktabzug nicht funktioniert hat? Nur zu." Hermine breitete einladend die Arme aus, doch statt ihrer Aufforderung nach zu kommen, packte Snape sie grob und zerrte sie in ein nahegelegenes Klassenzimmer. Stolpernd kam sie zum Stehen und als die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fiel, richtete sie sich auf und wendete sich ihm zu. Er hatte sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufgebaut, doch auch diesmal war keine Angst in ihr.

 _„_ _WAS VERDAMMT IST IN SIE GEFAHREN! Sie haben verdammt nochmal nicht das Recht... was glauben Sie wer Sie sind! Glauben Sie tatsächlich nur weil ich... ich... Sie... Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Sie anders behandeln nur weil ich... Halten Sie sich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus, Sie verdammte Göre!"_ Eiskalte Berechnung wallte in Hermine hoch, als sie Snape dabei zusah wie er vor ihr wütete. Hatte er etwa Bedenken sie zu bestrafen, weil er sie gerettet hatte? Weil sie die Ferien bei ihm verbracht hatte? Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit mischte sich ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich in ihr Bewusstsein und augenblicklich hielt sie inne. Bilder tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, Bilder von einer Nacht, die in den Schatten der Dunkelheit verborgen lagen. Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und ihre Hände suchten an seiner Brust nach Halt. Ihr Atem brach sich auf seiner baren Haut, als er sie ohne zu zögern hochhob und zu seinem Bett trug wo er sie ablegte, doch bevor er sich ihr entziehen konnte, klammerte sie sich an ihn. Er umhüllte sie und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren ebbte ab, während sie in seinen Armen lag.

Die Bilder dieser Nacht mischten sich mit den Bildern aus dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz, wo sie gemeinsam am Klavier gesessen und gespielt hatten. _"Ich weiß es nicht, Granger."_ Seine Worte hallten durch ihr Bewusstsein, als sie zusammen auf die Straße traten und Schnee auf sie herabfiel. Die Berührung an ihrer Hand schickte einen Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper, als er sie ergriff und mit ihr verschwand, um sie zu ihren Eltern zu bringen. Alle Erinnerungen schlugen auf sie ein und der Schmerz durchzog sie, als würde sie alles erneut durchleben. Die Gefühle für ihn zerrissen ihr das Herz, als sie so nah vor ihm stand und sie doch so weit voneinander entfernt waren, doch in diesem Augenblick begriff sie es. Seine Worte, sein Verhalten, all das griff endlich ineinander und enthüllte ein Bild, das sie nicht glauben konnte.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an, wie er mit noch immer erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr stand, blanke Wut in seinem Ausdruck, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das sie bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte, ganz als sei sie die ganze Zeit über blind gewesen und könnte nun endlich sehen, was direkt vor ihr war. Doch es war sinnlos, es war als wäre es nur eine Illusion, so lange er es nicht aussprach. Zögernd, vorsichtig, kam sie näher und umgriff seinen Zauberstab mit ihrer Hand. Es war nicht die Angst vor ihm, davor, dass er sie angriff, sondern vielmehr vor dem, was in seinen Gefühlen verborgen lag. „Nur weil Sie mich was...?"

* * *

Oh, wie hasste er es die Kontrolle zu verlieren! Die Wut auf dieses Mädchen und seine Gefühle, die er einfach nicht zurückdrängen konnte war unerträglich. Sie hatte ihn provoziert, sich ihm widersetzt und ihn als ihren Lehrer beleidigt! Nichts rechtfertigte ihr Verhalten und doch, was ihm am meisten Angst machte war, dass er sie nicht mehr verletzen konnte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte etwas Gefestigtes, Unerschütterliches angenommen. Sie würde nicht mehr klein beigeben, sie würde nicht vor Schreck zusammenzucken. Sie blieb ihm gegenüber standhaft und selbst sein bedrohlich auf sie gerichteter Zauberstab konnte Hermine nichts mehr anhaben. Unerschrocken sah sie ihn nur an und wäre er nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte er die Erkenntnis darin gelesen. Plötzlich kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Doch nicht wie ein scheues Reh, sondern aufrecht erhaben, wie eine Königin, die ihm die Stirn bot. Vorsichtig umgriff sie seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn hinunter. Ihr Blick durchdringend auf ihn gerichtet, versuchte sie zu lesen, was in ihm vorging.

 _„_ _Nur weil Sie mich was...?"_

Ihre leisen Worte nur ein Flüstern. Sie erwartete eine Antwort, doch er konnte nicht. Er erstarrte entsetzt, über seine eigenen Worte und dass er sich verraten hatte. Panisch riss er die Augen auf und starrte sie nur voller Entsetzen an. Das durfte nicht sein, sie durfte es nicht wissen... es wäre ohnehin nicht möglich, selbst wenn sie... er würde sie letztendlich nur verletzen.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, während er sie nur stumm ansah, unfähig eine Antwort zu formulieren. Noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab umgriffen, während ihre Hand ebenso um das dunkle Holz lag. Plötzlich begann der Zauberstab zu glühen und als Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hand lenkte, bemerkte er wie dieser Funken sprühte. Irgendeine uralte Magie war entfacht, die niemand zu erklären wusste. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte schon einmal davon gehört, dass Zauberstäbe auf starke Gefühle ihrer Träger reagieren konnten, doch was hatte es zu bedeuten? Vielleicht wollte der Zauberstab ihm ein Zeichen geben. Es waren schließlich Gefühle, die niemand bekämpfen konnte, welche Zauberei auch dagegen ankämpfte. Liebe besiegte alle Grenzen und Mauern, sagt man. Vielleicht sollte er einfach darauf vertrauen und seinem Herzen folgen. Dumpf fiel der Zauberstab zu Boden und als er wieder aufsah und Hermines Blick fand, sah er es plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge. Wie oft war er schon weggelaufen, wie oft hatte er Menschen von sich gestoßen, nur weil er so feige war. Was war das nur für ein Leben. Aus Angst zu viel Nähe zuzulassen, hatte er sie nur immer von sich gestoßen. Doch er konnte nicht, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen.

Und plötzlich zog Severus sie fordernd an sich. Wie ein Süchtiger drückte er gewaltvoll seine Lippen auf die ihren, um sie zu schmecken, um sie zu riechen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Für diesen einen Augenblick würde er leben und die Angst, die Panik die ihm immer wieder die Kehle zuschnürte hinter sich lassen. Es war nicht mehr entscheidend, dass sie eine seiner Schülerinnen war, es war unwichtig geworden, dass er ihr nicht gut tat und sie etwas Besseres als ihn verdient hatte. Denn für diesen Moment würde er sich einfach nehmen, was sein Herz begehrte. Er zog sie fest in seine Umarmung und schlang gierig seine Arme um sie. Für diesen Moment würden all die Zweifel weichen müssen. Er würde sich nicht mehr verstecken. Und so würde sie ihn sehen, in seiner ganzen Aufrichtigkeit und Verletzlichkeit. Und sie sah ihn…

* * *

Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick. Kein Entsetzen vor ihr, sondern vor der Erkenntnis, dass sie es wusste und er sich nicht länger verstecken konnte. Nicht hinter seiner eiskalten Fassade, nicht hinter seinen verletzenden Worten. Hermine verharrte still, blickte Snape nur schweigend an und wartete auf seine Reaktion, als plötzlich sein Zauberstab unter ihren Händen zu glühen begann. Der innige Blickkontakt riss ab und beide blickten nach unten, irritiert, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Die junge Schülerin wusste nicht viel über Zauberstäbe, zwar hatte sie einmal ein Buch darüber gelesen, doch es war nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich gewesen, immerhin war die Zauberstablehre etwas sehr komplexes. Es begann damit, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer aussuchte und es schien ganz so, als reagierte er dabei auf Gefühle.

Auch jetzt, hier, war die einzige Erklärung, dass es Snape war, der diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte und als er Hermines Blick fand, konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Gefühle zwar nicht vernünftig waren, doch ebenso wenig waren sie falsch. Ihr Herz raste gegen ihre Brust als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sah und augenblicklich fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder, während seine Lippen auf die ihren trafen. Panik brach erbarmungslos in ihr aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich in stiller Fassungslosigkeit, als er sie so fordernd vereinnahmte. Das Bewusstsein, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für sie hegte, drängte nur langsam in ihren Verstand. Nur langsam schloss sie die Augen und ihre Hände suchten sich ihren Weg in seinen Nacken, während er sie fast schon brutal an sich drückte, ihrer beider Kuss voll verzweifelter Leidenschaft, die zwischen ihnen explodierte. Hermines Verstand versagte und auch Snape schien zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht mehr nachzudenken. Alles was zählte, waren sie beide, hier und jetzt, und der Kuss zwischen ihnen.

Seine Haare waren weich unter ihren Fingern, als sie mit ihrer Hand hindurch fuhr und dort verharrte. Niemals hätte Hermine geglaubt, dass Snape sich ihr je so öffnen würde, so aufrichtig und verletzlich, doch sie nahm alles was er ihr gab, saugte es auf wie ein Schwamm, während die Gefühle in ihr sich kaum mehr beruhigen konnten. Er umschlang sie fester, drückte ihren Körper an den seinen und sie konnte jede Faser, jeden Muskel in ihm spüren, wie er sich gegen sie schmiegte. Ein Schauer fuhr über ihren Rücken und alle Empfindsamkeit in ihr reagierte auf seine Berührungen, seine Nähe, seinen Geruch. Er war wie eine Droge, seine berauschende Wirkung hielt ihr ganzes Sein umfangen und alles was sie wollte, war nur noch mehr von ihm. Als sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten, lagen ihre Blicke innig ineinander verschlungen und Verlangen lag darin.

Ihr Verstand war wie vernebelt, sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, so sehr nahm er sie ein. Doch plötzlich traf es Hermine wie ein Blitzschlag, sie hatte zwar Snapes Unterricht verlassen, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht noch weitere Stunden abzuleisten hatte. Professor McGonagall war nicht begeistert, wenn man zu spät kam, selbst wenn es sich dabei um ihre Lieblings- und Gryffindors Vertrauensschülerin handelte. Seiner Anziehungskraft zu widerstehen fiel ihr allerdings weitaus schwerer, als sie angenommen hatte. Sie hatte von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet und war nun hoffnungslos der Sucht verfallen. Doch als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam, lächelte sie ihn an und strich mit der Hand zärtlich über seine Wange. „Ich werde heute Nacht in der Bibliothek sein." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und verließ das Klassenzimmer in dem Bewusstsein, nie wieder genug von ihm bekommen zu können.

* * *

Anmerkung: Na endlich! :D Was sagt ihr dazu? Hat es euch gefallen?


	8. Das Spiel einer Schlange

**Kapitel 8: Das Spiel einer Schlange  
**

* * *

NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU

NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE

WHEN YOU PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

I GET A FEVER THAT'S SO HARD TO BEAR

YOU GIVE ME FEVER WHEN YOU KISS ME

FEVER WHEN YOU HOLD ME TIGHT

FEVER IN THE MORNING

FEVER ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT

( _Elvis Presley - Fever_ )

Anfangs war er heillos überfordert gewesen und wenn Snape ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er das immer noch. Als Hermine das leere Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, hatte er noch lange wie ein Verrückter auf die Tür gestarrt, ehe er auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte. Wie weggetreten hatte er versucht das gerade eben Geschehene Revue passieren zu lassen. Doch vor allem zu Anfang war es nicht greifbar gewesen. Es war als hätte er geträumt. Dass dies jedoch Realität war, das wollte sein Verstand nicht recht verarbeiten. Doch irgendwann sickerte es durch und ließ ihn trunken vor Glück zurück.

Als er schließlich zu Abendessen in der Großen Halle saß, fiel es niemanden auf. Er strahlte innerlich, es war ein Gefühl, das er bis dato nicht kannte. Nur Albus sah ihn von der Seite an, fast so, als würde er seinen Gemütszustand bemerkt haben. Doch Snape ging darauf nicht ein, sondern starrte weiter auf sein Essen vor sich. Er bekam einfach keinen Bissen hinunter, hatte keinen Appetit. Natürlich sah das prächtige Essen wieder besonders schmackhaft an diesem Abend aus, doch Severus war zu aufgeregt. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er wegen einem Mädchen so nervös gewesen. Wie ein verliebter Teenager benahm er sich, dass war ihm nur zu bewusst. Oh wie lächerlich! Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Langsam verschwand die Sonne am Horizont und der Mond leutete die Nacht, mit seiner ganzen Schönheit ein. Doch Severus bekam davon nicht viel mit. Er war in seinen Privatgemächern und betrachtete schon minutenlang das fahle, mürrische Gesicht, das ihm entgegensah. Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und es verschonte ihn nicht vor seiner ganzen griesgrämigen Präsenz. Er sah älter aus, als er sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Doch die strengen Faltern, die müden Augen und der starre Blick konnten nicht trügen. Was sah dieses Mädchen nur in ihn? Die Haare fielen ihm glanzlos über die Schultern und mit ungeübtem Griff versuchte er sie mit einem Band nach hinten zu binden. Oh, wie lächerlich er sich doch verhielt! Das musste ein Ende finden! Zornig schmiss er das Band in das Waschbecken, während er sich endlich abwandte.

Es brannte noch Licht, als er spät nachts noch die Bibliothek Hogwarts betrat. Miss Prince, die Bibliothekarin hatte bereits den Feierabend eingeläutet und so fand sich die sonst stets besetzte Annahme der Bibliothek leer vor. Lautlos schlich Snape durch die endlosen Gänge. Im Schatten der Bücherreagale schien die junge Schülerin, die immer noch über ihren Büchern brühtete nichts von seiner Anwesenheit mitzubekommen. Als schließlich seine dunkle, raue Stimme zu ihr drang.„Es ist Sperrstunde, Miss Granger. Sollten Sie nicht wie jeder andere Schüler hier auf Hogwarts in ihrem Bett befinden?" Man hörte leise Schritte, dann wieder Stille. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor" Snapes Stimme war schneidend, doch als er aus dem Schatten trat, zeichnete ein spitzbübische Lächeln seine Züge. Die Stunden, die er in Potters Körper gesteckt hatte, hatten wohl tatsächlich auf ihn abgefärbt.

Er trat näher, ehe er sich über ihre Notizen beugte. „"Zaubermanns Silbentabelle? Alte Runen, verstehe. Sie können wohl einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen…" Er trat hinter sie, während er mit seinen Händen die Stuhllehne umgriff. „Wissen sie, es geht mir ähnlich…ich kann auch nicht die Finger von gewissen Dingen lassen. Dingen, die mir gefallen." raunte er weiter, während er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr setzte. „…außerdem, es missfällt mir außerordentlich, wenn sich Schülerinnen, wie sie es sind…sich nicht an Hogwarts Regeln halten. Meinen sie nicht auch, sie hätten eine Strafe verdient?" seine Worte nur ein leises Schnurren, als er langsam mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals entlang wanderte. Er roch ihren Duft, spürte ihre weiche Haut und für einen Moment schloss Snape nur genießerisch die Augen.

* * *

Nervosität hielt sie an diesem Tag umfangen. Kaum war Hermine in Zauberkunst geschlüpft, fürchtete sie, man könnte ihr das eben Geschehene an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Viel zu heftig hatte sie daher auf die Frage von Harry und Ron reagiert, die sich schlicht Sorgen um sie gemacht hatten nach ihrem Auftritt in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Noch immer brannte der verbotene Kuss zwischen der jungen Schülerin und ihrem Lehrer auf ihren Lippen und so fiel es ihr schwer zur Normalität des Tages zurück zu finden, doch je mehr sie versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, desto mehr konnte sie versuchen es zumindest für den Moment auszublenden. Doch sofort als sie die Große Halle zum Abendessen betrat war das Gefühl wieder da und so schnell sie konnte zog sie sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz zurück, um auch ja niemandem aufzufallen. Als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien und alle um sie herum vergnügt schwatzten, wagte sie einen verstohlenen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Hermine zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie Snape erblickte, wie er wortlos auf seinen Teller starrte, ihn jedoch nicht anrührte. Eine Weile musterte sie ihn gedankenverloren, bis sie schließlich Ginnys Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und erschrocken zusammen fuhr. Ihre beste Freundin musterte sie verwirrt und erneut fühlte sie sich wie ein gewaltiges Reklameschild, auf dem für jeden lesbar geschrieben stand, was heute in diesem verlassenen Klassenzimmer geschehen war. Ginny jedoch wollte ihr lediglich Mut machen, schließlich wusste sie nichts von den neusten Ereignissen und nahm immer noch an, dass Hermine unglücklich in Snape verliebt war und ihn vermutlich deshalb schmachtend beobachtete. Um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen nahm die Dunkelhaarige einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft und widmete sich erneut ihrem Essen, ohne auf die Worte ihrer besten Freundin einzugehen.

Als Hermine sich nach dem Essen von ihren Freunden verabschiedete und erklärte, dass sie noch in die Bibliothek gehen wolle, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Snape überhaupt auf ihre Aussage von heute Nachmittag reagieren würde und so hatte sie sich vorgenommen sich mit Lernen so gut es ging abzulenken. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter so verzweifelt zu versuchen unauffällig zu wirken, denn alles was sie erreichte war noch viel auffälliger zu sein. Anfangs fiel es ihr schwer sich in ihre Unterlagen zu vertiefen, doch nach einer Weile war ihr Verstand so fixiert auf ihre Arbeit, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß und stundenlang über ihren Büchern und Aufzeichnungen brütete. Sie war so versunken in Alte Runen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie um sie herum die Kerzen erloschen und die Bibliothek sich leerte. Auch die leisen Schritte, die sich ihr näherten, nahm sie nicht wahr, sodass sie zu Tode erschrak, als hinter ihr plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme ertönte, und herumfuhr. _„Es ist Sperrstunde, Miss Granger. Sollten Sie sich nicht wie jeder andere Schüler hier auf Hogwarts in Ihrem Bett befinden? 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."_ Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Hermine Snape an, der mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vor ihr stand. Er hatte ihr doch nicht im Ernst gerade Hauspunkte dafür abgezogen, dass sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte? Dieser verdammte Giftmischer, das würde er noch bereuen. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte kam er näher und augenblicklich schlug ihr sein Duft entgegen, der die Erinnerung an den Kuss zwischen ihnen heiß lodernd aufflammen ließ. Er beugte sich über sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Unterlagen, woraufhin sie seinem Blick folgte und sich ihren Bücher zuwandte. _„Zaubermanns Silbentabelle? Alte Runen, verstehe. Sie können wohl einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen… Wissen Sie, es geht mir ähnlich… ich kann auch nicht die Finger von gewissen Dingen lassen. Dinge, die mir gefallen… Außerdem, es missfällt mir außerordentlich, wenn sich Schülerinnen, wie Sie es sind… sich nicht an Hogwarts' Regeln halten. Meinen Sie nicht auch, Sie hätten eine Strafe verdient?"_

Hitze stieg in Hermine auf als sie Snapes Präsenz so deutlich hinter ihr spürte. Als er dann jedoch auch noch plötzlich mit den Lippen ihr Ohr streifte, war es um sie geschehen. Eine Gänsehaut bedeckte ihren gesamten Körper, während ihre Wangen in einem zarten Rot leuchteten, doch sie schloss die Augen, um die Reaktionen auf ihn möglichst zu unterdrücken. Sie durfte es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter und trafen auf ihren Hals, was ihr Innerstes zum Wanken brachte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie schluckte schwer, als bei seinen Worten Bilder in ihrem Geist aufflammten, die das Rot auf ihren Wangen nur noch verstärkten. Um sich zu beruhigen verharrte sie eine Weile reglos, bevor sie sich schließlich langsam erhob und zu ihm umdrehte. Doch als sie so vor ihm stand bemerkte sie, dass er nicht daran dachte ihr Platz einzuräumen und noch immer hautnah vor ihr stand. Ihre Finger fanden das Holz des Schreibtisches, an dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte, ihr Blick tief mit dem seinen verschlungen, als sie plötzlich entschied in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie würde sich von einem Slytherin doch nicht verunsichern lassen. „Wie sieht meine Strafe aus, Professor?" Hermine hatte das Kinn gehoben und ihre Stimme war so verführerisch, dass sie das Aufleuchten in seinen Augen deutlich sehen konnte. Ihrer beider Körper waren nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt, ihr Gesicht direkt vor dem seinen, als ihr Blick langsam über die Knöpfe seiner Robe nach unten wanderte. Zwar wusste sie bereits, was unter diesen vielen Lagen verborgen war, dennoch übte sein strenges Äußeres eine gewisse Faszination auf sie aus. Wie viele Roben waren es tatsächlich? Was trug er darunter? Wie lange würde es dauern ihn daraus zu befreien? Bevor sie jedoch auch nur einen der unzähligen Knöpfe berührte, hob sie ihren Blick, um ihn erneut anzusehen und lächelte provokant. Urplötzlich wanderte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, woraufhin sie ihn zu sich zog und ihn nun ihrerseits in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss entführte. Die Erregung in ihr explodierte, als ihrer beide Zungen hitzig ineinander verschlungen waren und als sie sich auf dem Höhepunkt des Kusses urplötzlich von ihm löste streckte Hermine sich ein wenig, um Snape mit einem diabolischen Grinsen etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin." Rache war süß.

* * *

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihre Schuluniform trug, als sie plötzlich so direkt vor ihm stand. Sie befanden sich in der Schulbibliothek, den heiligen Hallen des Wissens. Wie immer trug Snape seine weite, dunkle Lehrerrobe. Normalerweise hätte er sich keine Gedanken um diesen Umstand gemacht, schließlich war es Normalität, dass viele Schüler auch hin und wieder in ihrer Freizeit die Schuluniform trugen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Hermine nach dem Unterricht nicht umziehen gehen wollen. Warum hätte sie auch, verbrachte sie doch am liebsten ihre Freizeit damit, sich hinter zu Büchern zu verkriechen. Doch in diesem Moment spielte es eine entscheidende Rolle. Sie war Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer, es war etwas Verbotenes was sie hier gerade veranstalteten. Doch hatte es nicht schon immer einen ganz gewissen Reiz auf ihn gehabt Regeln zu brechen?

Als Lehrer galt Snape als der strengste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Er war berühmt und berüchtigt dafür, dass es schwere Konsequenzen nach sich zog, wenn man bei einem Regelverstoß von ihm erwischt wurde. Doch in Wahrheit liebte er es, Verbotenes zu tun. Vor allem als Jugendlicher trieb er sich im Verbotenen Wald herum, suchte die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek auf und machte sich einen Spaß daraus über Grenzen zu gehen. Die schwarzen Künste zu erforschen, sie sich zu eijgen zu machen und verbotener Weise sie zu praktizieren. Vielleicht wollte er damals provozieren und gegen die herrschende Gesellschaft ankämpfen. Doch diese Faszination des Verbotenen, hatte ihn nie mehr wieder losgelassen.

Severus spürte, wie die junge Gryffindor auf ihn reagierte. Es war im ersten Moment Überforderung, als sie seine Berührungen gespürt hatte, ehe sie sich augenblicklich ihre Wangen in einem zarten Rot färbten. Oh, wie sehr begehrte er sie, wie lange hatte er schon geträumt, ihr auf diese Art und Weise näher zu kommen. Doch sein Pflichtbewusstsein, seine Disziplin und sein Ehrgefühl, hatte ihn immer davor bewahrt. Er war alt geworden, das Leben hatte ihm geleert nicht vom Weg abzukommen. Doch in diesem Moment war die jugendliche Naivität zurückgekehrt. Zu verführerisch war dieses Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Zu sehr gierte er danach, Macht über sie zu erlangen.

Doch die Verunsicherung war aus ihrem Blick gewichen, stattdessen blickte sie ihn herausfordernd an. Das Kinn gehoben, als würde sie ihn provozieren wollen.

 _„_ _Wie sieht meine Strafe aus, Professor?"_

Er war offensichtlich überrascht von ihrer Courage. Aufmüpfig grinste sie ihn an und für einen Moment hatte es ihm tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Schließlich kannte er Granger so nicht. War sie doch immer eine Schülerin gewesen, die sich penibel an die Schulregeln hielt, damit ja nicht ein schlechtes Licht auf sie fallen konnte. Es war ihr immer wichtig, was man von ihr hielt. Und vor allem die Erwartungen der Lehrer, wollte sie immer zur vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen.

Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch ehe er auf sie reagieren konnte, kam sie ihm zuvor. Augenblicklich legte sie ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich, verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Sie fochten mit ihren Zungen einen Kampf aus und niemand wollte die Oberhand verlieren. In Severus stieg Hitze auf und plötzlich war diese Gier nach ihr so Präsenz, dass er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er drängte sein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel und hob sie hoch, um sie daraufhin auf der Arbeitsfläche des Schreibtisches abzulegen. Gierig zog er sich noch näher an sich, drängte sich an sie, als sie plötzlich inne hielt.

 _„_ _10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."_

Dieses Miststück! Grinste Sie ihn auch noch so verstohlen an!

„Sie wollen mich herausfordern, Miss Granger? Wie slytherin von ihnen… Was Minerva wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihr kleines Löwenbaby so vorfinden würde. Ich denke, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie mit ansehen müsste wie der böse, dunkle Snape über ihr Kücken herfällt…" Der dunkle Bariton seiner Stimme vibrierte an ihrem Hals, als er ihre Haut erneut mit Küssen bedeckte. „Kaum Auszumalen was sie dazu sagen würde, wenn ihrl Löwenbaby dann auch noch nach ihm schreit, um mehr bettelt und ihn um Gnade nach Erlösung anfleht." Er kämpfte sich weiter ihren Hals hinunter, als er langsam begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. „Wir befinden uns in der Schulbibliothek, Miss Granger. In jedem Moment könnte jemand hereinkommen, um nach dem Rechten sehen. Es ist also nicht ausgeschlossen – oh, es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, schließlich hat heute Minerva ihren Kontrollgang – wenn sie jetzt hereinkommen würde…" Erst mühsam versuchte er die Knöpfe zu öffnen, ehe er zu ungeduldig wurde und mit einem Ratsch die Bluse zerriss. Ihr roter BH wirkte allzu einladend, als er sein Gesicht in ihr Dekolleté versenkte.

„Angst, Miss Granger?"

* * *

Fordernd spürte sie wie er eines seiner Knie zwischen ihre Beine drängte, bevor er sie plötzlich hoch hob und auf dem Schreibtisch absetzte. Die Hitze in Hermine wurde unerträglich, als sie diese so über die Maßen verbotene Tat gänzlich wahrnahm und Snape gierig anblickte. Ihrer beider Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst, als er sie immer fester an sich zog, sodass sie sogar seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren konnte. Einem Impuls folgend schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn, sperrte ihn ein und ließ ihn spüren, dass es sie nach ihm verlangte. Er beugte sich vor und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen, was sie dazu veranlasste ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken zu legen und die Augen zu schließen, um die Berührungen, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ, gänzlich zu genießen. Seine Worte, gepaart mit seinen Lippen auf ihrer Haut, schickte Schauer um Schauer über ihren Körper, der sich schon jetzt schmerzhaft nach ihm verzehrte.

Als er jedoch begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, stieg Panik in ihr auf. Sie öffnete die Augen und senkte den Blick, sah ihm bei seinem Tun zu, während die Nervosität in jeden Winkel ihres Bewusstseins gelangte. _„Wir befinden uns in der Schulbibliothek, Miss Granger. In jedem Moment könnte jemand hereinkommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es ist also nicht ausgeschlossen – oh, es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich schließlich hat heute Minerva ihren Kontrollgang – wenn sie jetzt hereinkommen würde…"_ Es war nicht die Angst vor dem was er ihr beschrieb, was sie erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Es war das was er tat. Mit einem Ruck zerriss er ihre Bluse, die augenblicklich nachgab und nach einem Knopfregen ihre verhüllten Brüste offenbarte. Schwer atmend und mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich vorbeugte und die Lippen auf ihr Dekolleté sinken ließ, bis die Erregung über ihr zusammenschlug und ihre Lider sich flackernd schlossen.

 _„_ _Angst, Miss Granger?"_ Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sie hatte Angst, fast schon Panik, doch nicht davor, dass man sie erwischte. Ihre Angst rührte daher, dass sie wusste, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, schließlich hatte er nur allzu eindrucksvoll demonstriert, dass er dazu bereit war sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen. Sie hatte bisher erst ein einziges Mal einen Jungen geküsst und sie beide hatten nicht wirklich eine Ahnung davon gehabt, was sie eigentlich taten. Es war seltsam gewesen, irgendwie befangen, und nicht annähernd so wie das hier. Snape war kein Junge, kein Teenager, der selbst so unerfahren war wie Hermine. Er war ein Mann, der über viele Jahre an Erfahrung verfügte und der seine eigenen Vorstellungen, Wünsche und Bedürfnisse hatte. Wie sollte sie, ohne je auch nur einen Mann nackt gesehen zu haben, ihm genügen?

Doch auch wenn sie voll von Unsicherheit und Unerfahrenheit war, als Gryffindor konnte sie nicht klein beigeben. Sie würde sich nicht einem Slytherin gegenüber geschlagen geben. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und die seinen fand, lag gieriges Verlangen darin. „Warum sollte ich Angst haben? Der gefährlichste Lehrer der Schule ist in meiner Hand..." Hermine ergriff eine Handvoll Knöpfe seiner Robe und zog ihn zu sich, entflammte erneut einen Kuss zwischen ihnen, woraufhin ihre Finger sich lösten und quälend langsam an seinem Körper nach unten wanderten. Er stand noch immer sehr eng an sie gedrängt zwischen ihren Beinen und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie dort etwas anderes, noch viel Verlangenderes spüren konnte. Ihre Lippen wanderten über seine Wange an sein Ohr, wo sie an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern begann. „Vielleicht sollten Sie stattdessen lieber Angst haben", fuhr sie schließlich fort, ihre Stimme jetzt nur noch ein verführerisches Flüstern. „Immerhin sind Sie es, der über seine Schülerin herfällt. Eine Schülerin, die es noch immer nach Strafe verlangt..."

* * *

Severus sah nicht die Panik in ihrem Blick, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt ihren Körper zu erobern. Seine Küsse waren überall und mit erstaunlich geübtem Griff befreite er sie auch von ihrem BH, so dass ihm nun ihre zarten, unschuldigen Brüste offenbart wurden. Gierig strich er über ihre weiche Haut, küsste sie und streifte vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen ihre Brustwarzen, als sie ihn schließlich erneut in einen wilden Kuss verführte. Er war abgelenkt gewesen, als er plötzlich etwas spürte. Dieses kleine Miststück! Es war wie süße Folter, als er langsam ihre Hand seinen Körper hinunter wandern spürte und sie schließlich über seine Hose sein bestes Stück rieb.

 _„_ _Warum sollte ich Angst haben? Der gefährlichste Lehrer der Schule ist in meiner Hand..."_

Das glaubte sie doch nicht ernsthaft? Schließlich war er derjenige, der Macht über sie hatte. Oder irrte er sich dabei gewaltig und in Wahrheit hatte sie ihn in der Hand? Erregt drückte sich Severus noch näher an sie und bedeckte ihren Oberkörper mit gierigen Küssen. „Dass ich nicht lache, Miss Granger. Das glauben Sie doch nicht ernsthaft…" Seine Stimme nur ein heisernes Flüstern, was jedoch nicht seine unangefochtene Strenge verloren hatte. Doch als die Schülerin unter ihm weitersprach, wankte er.

 _„_ _Vielleicht sollten Sie stattdessen lieber Angst haben… Immerhin sind Sie es, der über seine Schülerin herfällt. Eine Schülerin, die es noch immer nach Strafe verlangt..."_

Er sah es als Aufforderung und daran gab es keinen Zweifel für ihn. Snape war kein Meister darin, wenn es um Einfühlungsvermögen ging und der Gedanke daran, dass die junge Gryffindor höchstwahrscheinlich noch Jungrau war, der kam ihm erst gar nicht. Zu sehr war er darin besessen, sie sich nun endlich zu nehmen. Und dieser herausfordernde Blick und ihre Worte stifteten ihn nur noch mehr an. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, als Hermine gleich darauf ihre Beine um ihn klammerte. „Und diese Strafe wird sie auch bekommen…" knurrte er, ehe er sie schließlich hinüber in die Verbotene Abteilung trug. Mit einem einfachen Zauberstabschwenk waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überwunden und so konnten sie ohne Probleme die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek betreten. Es hatte schließlich seine Vorteile, Lehrer auf Hogwarts zu sein. Dunkel lag die Abteilung vor ihnen, nur das wenige Licht des Mondes, das durch die Fenster drang, ließ die Umgebung hier erahnen. Es war ein magischer und zugleich auch düsterer Ort hier. Unzählige verbotene Zauber, Informationen zu schwarzmagischen Artefakten und die dunkelsten Geheimnisse ruhten hier. Im Großen und Ganzen schien diese Abteilung der Bibliothek nicht sonderlich einladend, vielmehr wirkte es hier verlassen. Doch für einen Bücherliebhaber wie Snape und Hermine es waren, gab es wohl kaum einen schöneren Ort. Die Bücher schienen regelrecht danach zu verlangen, von ihnen gelesen zu werden. Doch heute hatte Snape keine Bücher im Kopf, schließlich gab es in diesem Moment etwas viel Interessanteres für ihn. Noch immer hielt er Hermine dicht an sich gedrückt, während er sie auf einen der alten Sesseln ablegte. Mit seinem dunkelsten aller Blicken starrte er sie für eine Weile an, um ihr dabei tief in die Augen zu versinken.

„Immer noch bereit ihre Strafe zu empfangen, Miss Granger?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen zeichnete seinen Ausdruck, ehe Severus langsam damit begann erneut ihren Körper hinunterzuwandern. Mit seinen Lippen und seinen Händen tastete er ihren Körper ab und begab sich nach und nach in tiefere Regionen. Fordernd umgriff er ihren Oberschenkel, während er ohne Zögern schließlich ihren Rock hochhob. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen, als er sie schließlich von ihrem Höschen befreite. Fast ehrfürchtig betrachtete der Professor sie, ehe er langsam damit begann, sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.

* * *

Wild hämmerte ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich in Gedanken zu beruhigen, als Snape immer mehr von ihr forderte. Sie durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie nervös sie war, sonst würde er sie nur wieder als das sehen was sie war: eine erbärmliche Schülerin, unfähig ihm gewachsen zu sein. Doch so wie sie sich gab, versucht gelassen und eine Königin der Verführungskunst, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte was sie eigentlich tat, reagierte er auf sie. Sie spürte genau wie er sich unter ihren Berührungen aufrichtete, seine Erregung stieg rasant und er drängte sich noch näher an sie. Seine Küsse bedeckten ihren Oberkörper, sie waren überall und dennoch vernahm sie die Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen. _„Dass ich nicht lache, Miss Granger. Das glauben Sie doch nicht ernsthaft…"_ Natürlich glaubte sie das nicht ernsthaft. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er das niemals zugeben würde, doch auch ohne Erfahrung konnte sie genau spüren, wie sehr er auf sie ansprang. Auf ihre Berührungen, auf ihre Worte, auf ihre Nähe. Er war ein Mann und so viel wusste sie über das andere Geschlecht, sie waren ihren Trieben hilflos ausgeliefert. Und wenn sie ehrlich war bedeutete dies noch einen Grund mehr, warum sie diese Situation so unendlich erregte. Nicht nur, dass er ihr Lehrer war und es unbeschreiblich erregend war, so etwas unverhohlen Verbotenes zu tun, nicht nur, dass er so viel älter und erfahrener war als sie, er war ihr auch noch so sehr verfallen, dass er in diesem Moment immer mehr von ihr wollte. Würde sie es ihm verwehren würde ihm das wohl kaum zusagen, wer war er also, dass er es abstritt?

Ein Lächeln perlte über ihre Lippen, doch sie ging nicht weiter auf seine Worte ein. Es war nicht wichtig ihn darauf hinzuweisen, er konnte sich ruhig etwas vormachen, das Ergebnis blieb doch dasselbe. Als Snape Hermine jedoch plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung hochhob war sie für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt. Ihr Körper funktionierte noch, doch ihr Verstand hinkte hinterher. Sie nahm es kaum wahr, wie ihre Beine sich wie automatisch um ihn schlangen, doch seine Worte ließen das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. _„Und diese Strafe wird sie auch bekommen…"_ Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass es sich rächte, wenn man jemanden wie ihn herausforderte. Panisch und ohne eine andere Wahl ließ sie ihn gewähren und beobachtete fassungslos, wie er sie in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek brachte. Die Zauber gehorchten und gaben den Weg frei, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und durch das Tor schritt, durch das sie selbst bereits mehrere Male heimlich gegangen war. Er war verrückt geworden, nicht nur, dass er dabei war eine Schülerin zu entjungfern, er tat es auch noch in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape höchstpersönlich eine Vorliebe dafür hatte Regeln zu brechen. Doch dieser Ort übte eine ganz eigene Faszination auf Hermine aus und so sehr wie sie und wie sie wusste auch Snape Bücher liebten, war der Ort gar nicht so abwegig. Viel schlimmer wäre es gewesen, er wäre in der Bibliothek über sie hergefallen – sie hätte nie wieder Lernen können ohne rot zu werden.

Fest an sich gepresst setzte er sie schließlich auf einem der Sessel an den Fenstern ab. Diffus fiel das Mondlicht herein und malte leuchtende Muster auf die Haut der beiden ineinander verschlungenen Gestalten. Der Blick mit dem Snape Hermine bedachte erschütterte sie bis in das Innerste ihres Lustzentrums und sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, als er sprach. _„Immer noch bereit Ihre Strafe zu empfangen, Miss Granger?"_ Die junge Schülerin schluckte schwer, als sie das diabolische Grinsen ihres Lehrers sah. Schon oft hatte sie diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen, immer dann, wenn er jemanden bei etwas sehr Verbotenem erwischte und denjenigen bestrafen durfte, doch diesmal war etwas daran anders, das sie Schlimmes ahnen ließ. Was hatte er vor? Doch ehe sie sich in Gedanken die schrecklichsten Bestrafungen ausmalen konnte, spürte sie ihn plötzlich überall auf ihrem Körper. Seine Lippen, seine Hände, sie waren an Stellen an denen sie nie jemand zuvor berührt hatte und die Panik, die dabei in ihr aufstieg, übertraf alles bisher Dagewesene. Ihr stockte der Atem, als er ihre Oberschenkel packte und ihren Rock hochschob. In diesem Augenblick war sie um das Mondlicht mehr als dankbar, war es ihr doch unbeschreiblich unangenehm, ausgerechnet von ihm so betrachtet zu werden. Doch erneut kamen ihre Gedanken ins Stocken, bevor sie mit einem Mal wie ausradiert waren und sie nicht mehr fähig dazu war, überhaupt noch rational zu denken. Sie spürte seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen, ein Gefühl, das sie vermutlich nie im Stande dazu wäre jemals in Worte zu fassen. Die Lust explodierte in ihrem Zentrum und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Stöhnen über ihre Lippen kam.

Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen könnte. Genießend schlossen sich flackernd ihre Lider, während eine ihrer Hände in sein Haar wanderte. Ihre andere Hand fand seinen Arm und krallte sich daran fest, während sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Das Gefühl von zuvor erlosch mit einem Mal und ließ nichts zurück als Lust und den Wunsch, immer mehr von dem zu bekommen, was er ihr gab. „Das... das nennen Sie Strafe...?", kam plötzlich stöhnend über ihre Lippen, während ihre Finger sich abwechselnd festkrallten und wieder locker ließen. „Sie sind... weich... geworden... Oh Merlin..."

* * *

Er blickte zu ihr auf, als sie sich ihm entgegenwandte und heiser stöhnte, doch er unterbrach nicht sein Tun. Ungnädig fuhr der Professor fort mit ganzem Geschick sie zu verwöhnen. Langsam setzte er auch seine Finger ein, während er sie weiter leckte, jedoch immer einen kontrollierenden Blick zu ihr gewandt. Seine eigene Erregung stieg dabei ins Unermessliche. Sie so quälend vor Lust zu sehen, stieß ihn in immer weitere Höhen. Sein bestes Stück drückte sich immer enger unangenehm an seine Hose und verlangte nach Befreiung. Doch nun war noch nicht die Zeit für ihn gekommen. Bald schon, Snape rief sich zur Geduld, auch wenn es ihm immer schwerer fiel die Kontrolle zu behalten.

 _„_ _Sie sind... weich... geworden... Oh Merlin..."_

Ihre gestöhnten Worte waren wie eine Einladung gewesen. Es war das Zeichen, dass er haben musste, um sich nun vollständig fallen zu lassen und seinem eigenen Trieb nachzugehen. Langsam erhob sich Severus vom Boden und stand nun aufricht in ganzer Größe vor ihr. „Oh, meinen sie? Da bin ich anderer Meinung." Mit einem Zauberstabschwenk hatte er sich vollständig seiner dunklen Lehrerrobe und seiner schwarzen Hose entledigt. Nun stand er vor ihr, in seiner ganzen Männlichkeit und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr er seine Schülerin nun wollte.

Seine sonst schon recht blasse Haut schien ihm Mondlicht nur noch heller. Die schwarzen Haare fielen über seine Schultern, während er im ersten Moment nur da stand, um ihr durchdringlich in die Augen zu blicken. Er fand darin, was er gesucht hatte. Es war die pure Erregung, die Forderung nach mehr, was er in ihr sah und so beugte er sich schließlich über sie, drückte ihren Körper an sich und drang ohne Umschweife tief in sie ein. Snape spürte nicht mehr das kurze Zusammenzucken, stattdessen stieß er immer weiter und weiter. Ihre Schreie vermischten sich mit seinem tiefen Stöhnen. Er trieb sie beide immer weiter in Extase, bis er irgendwann sprang.

Ihr Körper erbebte unter ihm, ihre Schreie drangen wie im Rausch zu ihm durch. Als sein Körper schließlich erschlaffte und er erschöpft auf ihr zu liegen kam. Noch lange lauschte er ihrem erst schnellen, dann ruhigeren Herzschlag. Noch lange verharrte er in dieser so innigen Position und hielt sie einfach nur in seinen Armen. Bis ihn schließlich die Müdigkeit übermannte….

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen begrüßten den neuen Tag. Es war noch früh und Hogwarts schlief noch, als Severus Snape in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek erwachte. Im ersten Moment wussste er nicht mehr, wo er sich befand und warum er hier in der Bibliothek war. Doch nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und als er ihren warmen Körper spürte, der sich an den seinen geschmeigt hatte, konnte sein Verstand es nicht mehr leugnen.

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht auf dem harten Holzfußboden der Bibliothek verbracht und jetzt strafte ihm dies sein Körper. Er war einfach nicht mehr der Jüngste. Innerlich fluchend, versuchte er sich aufzustemmen, während sein Blick über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht fiel.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Was hatte der Himmel ihm hier nur geschenkt! Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während er schließlich sanft über ihre Wange strich und leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Miss Granger…" Als er sich schließlich aus ihrer engen Umarmung befreien konnte und sich erhob blickte sie ihn schlaftruckend mit müden Augen an. „Diese Tat hier in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek kann nicht unbestraft bleiben… ich verlange von Ihnen eine zehnseitige Ausarbeitung, aus welchen Gründen der Zutritt der Verbotenen Abteilung für Schüler untersagt ist... noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Granger!" Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und wandte sich zur Tür. Als er sich zum letzten Mal umblickte, erstarrte er entsetzt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Blutflecken, die das dunkle Holz benetzten. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm, das pure Entsetzten stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was hatte er getan! Er hatte doch nicht... hatte er etwa geglaubt, sie hätte es schon mit einem Jungen getan! Doch dem war nicht so. Bedeutete es etwa, dass er der erste war, der...

„Vergessen Sie die Anordnung mit dem Aufsatz…" Fluchtartig wandte er sich von ihr ab und verließ die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek.

* * *

Anmerkung: Es tut mir irre leid, dass ihr so lang nichts mehr von uns gehört habt! Es war einfach in letzter Zeit viel zu viel los, doch mit dem neuen Jahr kommt auch direkt ein Update von uns. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hattet einen schönen Jahreswechsel :) Alles Gute für euch in 2017!


	9. Entfesseltes Verlangen

**Kapitel 9: Entfesseltes Verlangen**

* * *

CAPTURED EFFORTLESSLY, THAT'S THE WAY IT WAS

HAPPENED SO NATURALLY, I DID NOT KNOW IT WAS LOVE

THE NEXT THING I FELT WAS YOU, HOLDING ME CLOSE

WHAT WAS I GONNA DO, I LET MYSELF GO

 _(Ain't Nobody Loves Me Better – Felix Jaehn feat. Jasmine Thompson)_

Kälte lag wie eine Decke über dem Schloss. Der Schnee stapelte sich vor den Türen und die gesamte Schülerschaft wie auch die Lehrer froren, da halfen auch die vielen Kaminfeuer nicht, die überall prasselten. Der Winter hatte die Highlands in seinem eisigen Griff und doch gab es einen Menschen in Hogwarts, der nicht fror. Die Hitze in Hermine würde wohl nie wieder abflauen, so tief hatten sich die Ereignisse in ihr Innerstes eingebrannt. Seitdem gab es kaum etwas, das ihren vernebelten Verstand erreichte und es gelang ihr auch nicht mehr einen anderen Gedanken festzuhalten. Immer wieder driftete sie ab, egal ob im Unterricht oder beim Essen, und war wieder in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek, eingeschlossen in seine Arme. Ihn nackt vor sich zu sehen hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen, es hatte sich angefühlt als hätte sie schlicht das Sprechen verlernt und so war sie zu nichts anderem mehr fähig als ihn fasziniert anzustarren. Die Panik in ihr kam nicht mehr hinterher und so war es längst zu spät, als sie erneut in ihr explodierte. Snape kam auf sie zu, war plötzlich über ihr und drang ohne zu Zögern in ihr Innerstes vor. Die Erregung überlagerte alles andere und so spürte sie den Schmerz erst als es längst zu spät war, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Doch damit hatte er ihr sehr geholfen, denn es war nur eine Sekunde, bevor die Lust wieder über ihr zusammenschlug und jeden Schmerz auslöschte. Ganz im Gegenteil, das was sie empfand als sie ihn in sich spürte, war jenseits aller Worte und Gefühle, unbeschreiblich und vollkommen. Sein Körper auf dem ihren, seine Lippen auf den ihren, brachte er sie beide immer weiter, immer höher, bis ein Höhepunkt zwischen ihnen ausbrach und sie wie Wellen davontrug.

Die Erschöpfung brach fast augenblicklich über ihnen zusammen und ihr Verstand, noch immer wie im Rausch, konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie eingeschlafen war. Als Hermine jedoch erwachte, lag Snape neben ihr auf dem Fußboden und war gerade dabei sich zu erheben. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange, was ihre Augen dazu brachte sich zu öffnen, doch freigeben wollte sie ihn nicht. Natürlich war ihr klar, wo sie sich befand, doch es war viel zu süß, viel zu schön gewesen und ohne zu wissen warum, wollte sie mehr. Er hatte etwas in ihr entfesselt, ein Verlangen, unstillbar, wie eine Sucht oder eine Gier. Sie wollte ihn erneut. Seine Worte allerdings löschten dieses Verlangen so abrupt aus als hätte er sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. _„Diese Tat hier in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek kann nicht unbestraft bleiben... ich verlange von Ihnen eine zehnseitige Ausarbeitung aus welchen Gründen das Betreten der Verbotenen Abteilung für Schüler untersagt ist. Noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Granger!"_ Irgendwann würde sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Irgendwann würde sie ihn umbringen. Kurz und schmerzlos. Doch jetzt starrte sie ihn nur an, wie vom Donner gerührt und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Als ihre Gesichtszüge in eine Mischung aus Wut und Missbilligung wechselten und sie etwas erwidern wollte, kam er ihr zuvor. Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und als sie seinem Blick folgte wusste sie auch warum. Blutflecken bedeckten den dunklen Holzboden an manchen Stellen und augenblicklich ebbte die Wut in ihr wieder ab. Sie holte Luft, doch erneut kam er ihr zuvor. _„Vergessen Sie die Anordnung mit dem Aufsatz..."_ Als wäre Professor McGonagall persönlich hinter ihm her verließ Snape fluchtartig die Verbotene Abteilung und Hermine blieb nichts, als ihm fassungslos hinterher zu blicken.

Er hielt sie doch für eine Hure. Nichts sonst erklärte seine Reaktion darauf, dass sie augenscheinlich noch Jungfrau gewesen war. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie sich bereits mit siebzehn schon durch die Betten ihrer Mitschüler geschlafen hatte? Hektisch hatte Hermine alle Spuren ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht entfernt und hatte ebenso fluchtartig die Verbotene Abteilung verlassen wie Snape, um ja nicht noch von irgendjemandem erwischt zu werden. Ihre Bluse hatte sie wieder ganz zaubern müssen wenn sie nicht halbnackt durch das Schloss laufen wollte, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich als hätte sie ein riesiges Schild auf der Stirn. Sie floh regelrecht in den Gryffindorturm und in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo sie ihre Sachen packte und erstmal ein langes ausgiebiges Bad im Bad der Vertrauensschüler nahm. Es half ihr, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und ließ sie zurück mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und dem Gedanken, dass sie nun kein Kind mehr war. Hermine war zwar nicht der Meinung, dass Sex Reife definierte, doch was ihr Geschlecht betraf, hatte Snape sie zur Frau gemacht. Und noch dazu hatte es ihr außerordentlich gut gefallen, schlicht bei dem Gedanken daran wurde sie erneut rot und musste untertauchen, um nicht vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren.

Ihr Hochgefühl der letzten zwei Tage erstarb augenblicklich, als ihr beim Mittagessen plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie heute die erste Unterrichtsstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben würde, seit sie die Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Im selben Moment verging ihr der Appetit und die Nervosität in ihr erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, der nur noch übertroffen wurde, als sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sie hatte einen Plan gefasst, den sie gedachte heute auszuführen, doch Hermine fühlte sich als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen und bemühte sich ihren Blick nur auf ihre Bücher zu richten. In ihren Augen würde sie das davor bewahren, dass man es ihr ansah, wie sie auf Snape reagierte wen er herein kam. Doch wie würde sie überhaupt reagieren? Sie wusste, dass sie sich in Gegenwart der anderen nichts anmerken lassen durfte, von niemandem, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte. Seinen Blickkontakt suchen, ihn ignorieren oder einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschen, um in den Krankenflügel zu dürfen? Verzweifelt lehnte sie die Stirn gegen ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch, als plötzlich krachend die Tür aufflog und Snape in gewohnt dramatischer Haltung eintrat. Hermine schluckte schwer und versuchte alles, um dem Verlangen in ihr nicht die Oberhand zu überlassen, doch wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie er in gewohnt strenger Manier vorn am Pult stand und sie alle mit seinem strengen Blick strafte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass die Erregung in ihr wieder aufflammte. Der strenge Professor hatte es ihr angetan und die junge Schülerin hatte noch immer ihre Strafe nicht erhalten. So sehr wie jetzt hatte es sie noch nie nach Bestrafung verlangt.

* * *

Er hätte sich verdammt nochmal schuldig fühlen sollen und anfangs tat er das auch. Aber es war wie ein Rausch, wie eine Sucht, der man sich zugleich entziehen als auch immer wieder von ihr berauscht werden wollte. Sie war seine Schülerin und nichts rechtfertigte es, sich an ihr zu vergehen und sie dabei auch noch zu entjungfern. Der Professor hatte eine Grenze überschritten, die er niemals – aber auch wirklich niemals –hätte überschreiten sollen und das war ihm nur zu klar. Und doch konnte er dieses Hochgefühl einfach nicht zurückdrängen. Er schwebte nahezu auf Wolke Sieben und er empfand es selbst als lächerlich, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Snape, ein verliebter Trottel der am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmen wollte? Das war unmöglich! Das war einfach nicht zu glauben. Doch er fühlte sich freier und unbeschwerter denn je. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er immer noch den Auftrag hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Seine Probleme, Sorgen und Ängste waren wie weggefegt. Nichts erschütterte ihn in den letzten Tagen, nichts riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Stattdessen ließ er sich einfach nur treiben von diesem Gefühl, diesem Glück.

Er tat gut, gesehen zu werden. Endlich von jemanden wahrgenommen zu werden. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der Mädchen um den Verstand bringen konnte. Snape war ein Einzelgänger gewesen, immer schon. Allein Lily hatte zu seinen Freunden gezählt. Doch abgesehen von Lily hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können mit jemandem vertrauter, intimer umzugehen. Es war nicht so als hätte er die Schönheit und Faszination der Frauen nicht erkannt, doch niemand wollte dem entsprechen, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Erst mit den Jahren hatte Severus gelernt, wie es war jemandem körperlich näher zu kommen. Es war Sex und nichts anderes hatte für ihn gezählt. Es waren Frauen gewesen, die irgendetwas in ihm sahen, was sie offensichtlich erregt hatte. Vielleicht war es seine schwarzmagische Aura, vielleicht seine Dominanz. Er hatte gelernt mit seinen Vorlieben, Wünschen und geheimen, lüsternen Fantasien zu spielen. Er war fasziniert von diesem Spiel der Macht und Unterwerfung, dieses Vertrauen, das zwischen Menschen bestand, wenn sie sich einander völlig hingaben.

Und Hermine – auch wenn es so töricht und verboten war – war der Inbegriff dessen, was sein Gegenstück bedeutete. Sie wirkte so unschuldig mit ihren gerade mal siebzehn Jahren. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schutzbefohlene. Eigentlich sollte er sie genau vor seinen dunklen, perversen Fantasien schützen... Doch war er jemals ein Unschuldsengel gewesen? Was brachte es schon, sich an Regeln und Gesetze zu halten. Vor allem, wenn es sich doch so unsagbar richtig anfühlte. Sie war so zart, ihre Haut so weich, während sein Körper mit unzähligen Narben übersät war. Snape fühlte sich, als hätte er sein Leben bereits durchlebt, als wäre er älter als er eigentlich war. Und sie stand noch am Anfang ihres Lebens. Ihre Zukunft stand offen, während die seine schon bald ein Ende finden würde. Er fühlte es, tief in seinem Inneren. Doch vielleicht war dies die letzte Chance für ihn, endlich das Leben zu leben, das er sich aus tiefstem Herzen wünschte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass es nur für kurze Zeit anhalten würde. Warum sich nicht das nehmen, was Körper und Seele gleichermaßen verlangten?

Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er regelrecht darauf hin gefiebert, eine Gelegenheit zu erhaschen, in der er ihr unauffällig näher kommen könnte. Es war nicht überraschend, dass es schwierig werden würde. Er bekam Hermine kaum zu Gesicht, nur in der Großen Halle, wenn das gemeinsame Essen stattfand, konnte er hier und da mal einen Blick riskieren. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend, ihr ganzes Wesen ließ sein Herz erwärmen. Es kostete ihn viel Anstrengung, die kalte Maske zu wahren. Snape durfte sich bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Als schließlich der Tag anbrach, an dem er die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor unterrichten würde, konnte er es kaum erwarten. In seinem Unterricht würde sie ihm nicht entfliehen können. Sie würde still und brav vor ihm sitzen. Oh... Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder für Gedanken. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zeichnete sein Gesicht, ehe es von der undurchsichtigen, kalten Maske abgelöst würde. Dann betrat er mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer. Den gesamten Unterricht über konnte sich der Professor kaum konzentrieren. Zu oft passierte es ihm, dass er die falsche Seitenzahl nannte oder völlig bei seinem Vortrag den Faden verlor. Es war ungewöhnlich und selbst den dümmsten Schülern war dieses sonderbare Verhalten ihres Lehrers aufgefallen. ER musste verdammt nochmal vorsichtiger sein! Doch wie... Wenn dieses bezaubernde Wesen mit ihren rehbraunen, unschuldigen Augen so zu ihm hinaufblickte.

„Bis zur nächsten Stunde verfassen Sie mir einen fünfzehnseitigen Aufsatz über die Verwendung, Gefahren und Risiken des Wolfsbanntrankes. Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet!", schloss Snape den Unterricht, ehe er gespielt in Gedanken versunken nach einem der Lehrbücher griff. „Ah, Miss Granger. Sie bleiben hier. Auf ein Wort!" sein Befehlston ließ nicht darauf schließen, was er im Grunde fühlte. Niemand würde an seiner Strenge zweifeln, niemand würde jemals erfahren, was zwischen ihm und der mutigen Gryffindor vorgefallen war. „Mr. Longbottom? Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich..." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und eine angespannte Stille legte sich über das Klassenzimmer.

Ungewohnt lässig lehnte Snape an seinem Lehrerpult und blickte sie mit starrem Blick an. Sekundenlang schwieg er, ehe es selbst ihm zu unangenehm wurde. „Können Sie sich im Entferntesten vorstellen, was Sie mit mir gemacht haben? Was Sie angerichtet haben?" Seine Stimme war noch dunkler als sonst, ehe er sich schließlich erhob und an ihren Tisch herantrat. „Sie haben ja keinen blassen Schimmer, was Sie hier veranstalten. Glauben Sie nicht auch, es wäre besser, wenn Sie das unterlassen würden?" raunte er weiter, während er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. „Aber wissen Sie, meine Gedanken und meine Fantasien, die ich mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringe, lassen sich nicht so einfach aus der Welt schaffen." Er erhob sich, während er langsam damit begann sie zu umkreisen. „Nun haben wir ein Problem, Miss Granger."

* * *

Es war anders als sonst. Natürlich hatte sich alles für Hermine verändert, alles stand Kopf seit sie sich auf Snape eingelassen hatte. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen hatte sich verschoben, die Gefühle ebenfalls und doch war da noch etwas anderes. _Er_ war anders als sonst. Der sonst so strenge, unnahbare Zaubertränkemeister war nervös. Noch nie waren ihm im Unterricht Fehler unterlaufen, noch nie war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war. Und so wie die beiden sich am Morgen in der Bibliothek getrennt hatten kam Hermine nur ein Gedanke, woran es liegen konnte, dass er so neben sich stand. Die Erkenntnis über ihre Jungfräulichkeit hatte in ihm Entsetzen ausgelöst, sie hatte es deutlich sehen können, die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch was hatte er nur von ihr geglaubt? Hielt er sie wirklich für fähig in ihrem Alter schon die verschiedensten Jungs verführt zu haben? Es erschütterte sie, dass er offensichtlich eine solche Meinung von ihr hatte und gleichzeitig machte es ihr Angst. Was würde er nun tun? Er war ein gefährlicher Mann, das wusste sie, es gab genug Menschen die Angst vor ihm hatten und das waren nicht nur Schüler. Es konnte gut sein, dass er wütend auf sie war und es ihr vorhielt ihn hinters Licht geführt zu haben, schließlich war es eine Sache etwas mit einer Schülerin anzufangen aber eine andere sie dabei auch noch zu entjungfern. Die Angst vor seiner Reaktion wuchs immer mehr in ihr heran, ihr eigentliches Vorhaben rückte in den Hintergrund, und so zuckte sie zusammen, als sie plötzlich seine Stimme durch den Raum hallen hörte. _„Ah, Miss Granger. Sie bleiben hier. Auf ein Wort!"_ Panisch blickte sie auf und traf seinen Blick, woraufhin sie schwer schluckte und begann ihre Schulsachen zusammen zu packen, bevor sie sich mit wackligen Knien auf den Weg nach vorn zum Lehrerpult machte. Sie kam gar nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, denn plötzlich schlug die Tür zu und sie war mit ihm allein. Und der Blick den er ihr schenkte ließ sie nur noch mehr erzittern.

Die Stille hing wie eine bedrohliche Gewitterwolke im Raum, bevor Snape plötzlich das Wort ergriff und auf Hermine zu kam. _„Können Sie sich im Entferntesten vorstellen, was Sie mit mir gemacht haben? Was Sie angerichtet haben? Sie haben ja keinen blassen Schimmer, was Sie hier veranstalten. Glauben Sie nicht auch, es wäre besser, wenn Sie das unterlassen würden? Aber wissen Sie, meine Gedanken und meine Fantasien, die ich mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringe, lassen sich nicht so einfach aus der Welt schaffen. Nun haben wir ein Problem, Miss Granger."_ Jedes Wort traf sie wie ein Peitschenschlag, während er sie umkreiste wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Sein Geruch schlug ihr entgegen und ihre Knie wurden weich, während sie ihn voller Angst beobachtete. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie ihn berühren konnte als er sich zu ihr beugte, im Augenblick jedoch herrschte in ihr noch immer die Panik vor seiner Wut vor. Doch gleichzeitig war da immer noch das Unverständnis über das, was er erwartet hatte. Sie war nun mal nicht der Typ Mädchen, das sich jedem x-beliebigen an den Hals warf. Von Anfang an hatte er sie immer falsch eingeschätzt was zu erheblichen Missverständnissen zwischen ihnen geführt hatte. Die Dinge, die er ihr damals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten sie zutiefst verletzt und das wusste er. Nun hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und erneut war es sein Misstrauen, das sie in die Enge trieb. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er als nächstes vor hatte und so wich sie langsam vor ihm zurück, versuchte sich seiner Nähe zu entziehen und ging einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie plötzlich das Lehrerpult hinter sich spüren konnte. Sie saß in der Falle. Ihre geweiteten Augen waren starr auf ihn gerichtet, rechneten jederzeit mit einem Angriff seinerseits, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Denn ebenso wie die Angst vor ihm war da das Verlangen, das seit der Nacht in der Verbotenen Abteilung unstillbar war.

* * *

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie dieses bezaubernde Wesen sich nur im Entferntesten auf ihn einlassen hatte können. Und noch viel mehr, was sie in ihm zu sehen glaubte. Snape hatte die Worte nicht vergessen, die Hermine ihrer besten Freundin Ginny auf dem Astronomieturm anvertraut hatte. Sie war verliebt in ihn? Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Mädchen irgendetwas anderes in ihm sehen konnte, als den verbissenen, griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern, war völlig surreal. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie es genossen hatte, sich von ihm in der Verbotenen Abteilung nehmen zu lassen, war nicht zu leugnen. Selbst ihm, der ein Meister der Verleugnung und der Verdrängung war, war das nicht gelungen.

Sie erwiderte nichts auf seine Worte hin, stattdessen sah sie ihn nur mit diesem verschreckten Blick an. Fragend trat er noch näher auf sie zu und drängte sie somit Richtung Lehrerpult. „Etwa doch Angst vor der eigenen Courage, Miss Granger?" Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während er sich links und rechts neben ihr mit den Händen auf das Lehrerpult abstützte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich Sie mit dieser Art und Weise zum Schweigen bringen kann, hätte ich Sie schon viel früher..." hauchte er und näherte sich langsam ihrem Ohr, „...in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefickt." Sein Atem streichelte über ihre Wange und ließ sie frösteln, während er wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. „Es war heute tatsächlich eine angenehme Abwechslung nicht ständig mit Ihren neunmalklugen Weisheiten und Ihrem nervigen Armgezappel belästigt zu werden." Hämisch grinste Snape sie weiterhin an ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie wirkte verstört, ihrem Blick fehlte das sonst so vertraute Selbstbewusstsein und der Mut einer Löwin. Doch gegen dieses Raubtier konnte selbst eine Löwin nicht bestehen. Er hob seine rechte Hand und strich sanft über ihre Wange, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, ehe er sich plötzlich von ihr abwandte und in Gedanken versunken ins Leere blickte. Die wenigen Sekunden, die verstrichen, schienen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe er seinen Blick wieder ihr zuwendete.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie nun von mir erwarten, Miss Granger. Es sei Ihnen jedoch gesagt, dass ich in keiner Weise Ihren Vorstellungen nachkommen werde. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, welche Gefühle Sie tatsächlich in der Lage sind in mir auszulösen, doch andererseits lässt sich auch nicht leugnen, dass Sie nicht im Entferntesten überhaupt jemals mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen könnten. Schlussendlich sind sie mir nicht gewachsen, was selbst unabhängig Ihres Alters und Ihrer geistigen Reife erkannt werden muss." Er streifte ihren Körper entlang, mit einer akribischen Genauigkeit die sich besonders bei seiner Tätigkeit des Zaubertränkebrauens bisher immer bewährt hatte, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie sind bezaubernd und Ihren Mut in allen Ehre. Doch Sie sind zugleich eingeschüchtert wie ein scheues Reh, nichts ist von der Offensive übrig geblieben, die Sie des Nachts in der Bibliothek in Erscheinung gebracht haben." Snape sprach sachlich, nichts ließ auf seine Gefühle schließen, die in ihm wüteten. Als würde er einen seiner Unterrichtsvorträge halten. Selbst seine tiefdunklen Augen verrieten nichts.

„Natürlich fragte ich mich, warum ausgerechnet Sie sich auf mich eingelassen haben. Sie, die Schülerin Hogwarts, die stets gewissenhaft ihren Aufgaben und Pflichten nachgeht und trotz der Gegenwehr ihrer Freunde immer darum bemüht ist, den Regeln und Geboten Hogwarts Folge zu leisten. Ausgerechnet Sie... Haben sich tatsächlich auf mich eingelassen. Es muss Ohnen doch bewusst sein, dass Ihre jungfräuliche Naivität es nicht mit mir aufnehmen kann. Selbst wenn ich Ihnen ihre körperliche Jungfräulichkeit entrissen habe, werden Sie mir psychisch niemals gewachsen sein. Sie würden zerbrechen. Zerbrechen an meiner Grobheit, meiner Art und Weise Sie im tiefsten Inneren Ihres Herzens in meinen Armen zergehen sehen zu wollen... Ich würde wohl erst dann Ruhe geben, wenn Sie sich mir vollkommen ausgeliefert hätten... und ich..." Er schluckte und wich erneut ihrem Blick auf, was für einen kurzen Moment seine Verletzlichkeit erkennen ließ. Als der Professor ihren Blick jedoch wieder einfing, war dieser verflogen und nichts als diese unsagbare Bedrohlichkeit in seinen dunklen Augen blieb zurück. „Es erregt mich zutiefst, allein diese Vorstellung... allein die Vorstellung, dass Sie vollkommen mir gehören und mir ausgeliefert sein könnten..."

Erneut trat er zu ihr, um ihr näher zu kommen. Er legte seine Lippen an ihren Hals und sog ihren verführerischen Duft ein. Ein letztes Mal an dieser verbotenen Frucht kosten. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein tobte einen unerbittlichen Kampf mit dieser Gier aus, die mehr und mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. „Sie sollten nun gehen, ehe ich mich vergesse."

* * *

Unbarmherzig drängte er sie in die Enge, bis sie nicht mehr vor ihm flüchten konnte. Hermine war in Snape gefangen, links und rechts von ihr hatte er seine Arme auf das Pult hinter ihr gestützt und ließ ihr so keinen Ausweg. Die junge Schülerin lehnte sich zurück, versuchte ihrem Lehrer auszuweichen, doch er kam ihr immer näher und seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erschaudern. Seine Worte verbunden mit dem dunklen Bariton erregten sie aufs Äußerste und sie schloss die Augen, als sie die erotische Spannung nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Doch ebenso schnell wie er ihr so nahe gekommen war entfernte er sich auch wieder von ihr und die Kälte seiner Abwesenheit schlug ihr ebenso wie seine Aussage ins Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an, während die Wut über das was er ihr entgegen brachte in ihr wuchs.

Die Berührungen, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ, und wenn sie noch so flüchtig waren, schafften es sie für einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch sofort wenn zwischen ihnen kein Körperkontakt mehr herrschte, flammte die Wut in ihr erneut auf. Was wollte er bezwecken? Glaubte er, er könnte ihr ihre Gefühle ausreden indem er ihr einredete sie sei nichts weiter als eine dumme, eingeschüchterte Schülerin? Hielt er sie immer noch für so naiv? Hermine schwieg und ließ Snape reden, während sie jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Was ging in ihm vor? Es musste einen Grund geben, warum er jetzt damit anfing und sie glaubte Angst in seinen Zügen zu erkennen, Angst davor, dass er seine komplette Karriere aufs Spiel setzte mit dem was er mit ihr in der Bibliothek getan hatte. War es wirklich nur das oder erkannte er sich selbst nicht mehr? Sich auf seine Schülerin einzulassen war nun wirklich nichts, was man von ihm erwartet hätte. Doch hätte man es von ihr erwartet sich auf ihren Lehrer einzulassen?

Plötzlich kam er ihr wieder näher und Hermine erschrak, als sie plötzlich Snapes Lippen an ihrem Hals spüren konnte. Die Berührung war so erregend, so süß, dass die junge Schülerin erneut die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ihrem Lehrer den Zugang zu erleichtern. Seine Worte ließen die Wut in ihr verrauchen und es blieb nichts davon übrig als loderndes Verlangen. Augenblicklich streckte die Gryffindor die Hand aus und packte sich eine Handvoll Knöpfe an der Brust des Slytherins, öffnete die Augen und musterte ihn voll unverhohlener Erregung. „Ich frage mich was passiert, wenn Sie sich vergessen", brachte sie ihm entgegen und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie in diesem Moment keine Angst vor seiner Reaktion mehr hatte. Seine Worte hatten klar gemacht, dass es nicht ihre Jungfräulichkeit war, wegen derer er sich Sorgen machte. Es war etwas anderes. Er traute dem Raubtier in sich nicht und schon in der Nacht in der Bibliothek hatte sie erfahren, was in ihm schlummerte. Wenn er die Gier in sich entfesselte war nicht vorherzusehen, was passieren würde, doch sie war bereit es mit dem Tier in ihm aufzunehmen. Ihr Leben lang war Hermine viel zu wissbegierig gewesen und auch jetzt schrie alles in ihr danach zu wissen, was sich hinter Snapes Fassade wirklich verbarg. Die Empfindungen, die er in ihr auszulösen vermochte, selbst wenn man sie nur auf das Sexuelle beschränkte, waren das Unbeschreiblichste was sie je erfahren hatte. Sie wollte mehr.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verriegelte sie die Tür des Klassenzimmers, in dem sie sich noch immer befanden, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und einige Schritte vor ihm zurückwich. Ihre Augen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, ihre Hände jedoch begannen plötzlich damit sich an ihrer Schuluniform zu schaffen zu machen. Ihr Vorhaben war riskant, das war ihr schon klar gewesen, als sie die Idee gehabt hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, das es kein Zurück mehr gab. Mit einem Ruck gab die Rotgold gestreifte Krawatte nach und glitt zu Boden, bevor sie langsam begann ihre blütenweiße Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermines Bewegungen waren nicht die einer professionellen Stripperin, doch sie legte alles in die Präsentation, um Snapes Aufmerksamkeit so gut sie konnte zu fesseln. Erst als ihr Rock zu Boden glitt und ihren Körper enthüllte hielt die junge Schülerin inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihres Lehrers. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Anblick ihn nicht kalt lassen würde. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie ihn abwartend musterte und sich fragte was er wohl davon hielt, dass sie an ihrer Schuluniform etwas verändert hatte. Sie trug nichts darunter.

* * *

Das Klackern des Türschlosses kündigte das Bevorstehende an. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Snape verzweifelt die Augen, hatte sie ihm doch die letzte Hoffnung, dass doch die Vernunft in Hermine Granger siegen würde, entrissen. Aber dennoch war der Professor mehr als überrascht von Grangers Courage, schließlich war er tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass er sie mit seiner Kälte von sich stoßen könnte und sie beide vor weiteren Untugenden bewahren könnte. Er hätte seine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass die stets tugendhafteste Gryffindor seiner Zeit alles daran setzen würde, die Chance zu ergreifen und endlich wieder den angemessenen Abstand zu ihm zurückzugewinnen. Doch abermals überraschte sie ihn. Nicht zuletzt als sie es tatsächlich wagte, sich vor ihm auszuziehen.

Ihr Blick zog ihn in ihren Bann. Ihre ganze Ausstrahlung schrie förmlich nach Offensive. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Schulmädchen, dass er kinderleicht um den Finger wickeln und einschüchtern konnte. Noch immer fixierte sie ihn mit ihrem Blick. Granger, die neunmalkluge Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses so brav aussehende Mädchen solch frevelhaftes Verhalten an den Tag legen konnte. Oder hatte er das aus ihr gemacht? War er derjenige, der aus der braven Schülerin dieses unzüchtiges Weib gezaubert hatte?

Seine Gedanken vernebelten sich angenehm. Ein warmes Gefühl umhüllte seinen Verstand mit stiller Faszination. Konzentriert verfolgte Severus weiter ihr Tun, wie ihre zarten Finger nach und nach die Knöpfe ihrer weißen Bluse aufknöpften und wie die rotgoldene Gryffindorkravatte zu Boden fiel. Es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung die Fassung zu wahren und seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. Stocksteif stand er da, seinen Blick starr auf ihren Körper gerichtet.

Als abschließend schließlich ihr Rock fiel und sie ihren ganzen Körper vollkommen nackt vor ihm präsentierte, keuchte er. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, während er sich haltsuchend auf dem Lehrerpult abstütze. Die Frage danach, warum bei Merlins Willen sie keine Unterwäsche in seinem Unterricht trug, stellte sich ihm gar nicht. Er war überhaupt unfähig irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, rehbraun auf tiefschwarz, ehe in Snapes Körper Bewegung kam. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihm und ihr überwunden und drängte sie an einen der Schülertische. Fast brutal drückte der Professor sich gegen ihren Körper, ehe er seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Besitzergreifend umfasste er ihren Körper, während er grob seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern ließ. Die Knospen ihrer Brüste streckten sich ihm regelrecht willig entgegen, während sich seine Hand fordernd zwischen ihre Schenkel drückte.

„Behaupten Sie später bloß nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt...", keuchte er, ehe er ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.


	10. Spiegel der Seele

**Kapitel 10: Spiegel der Seele**

* * *

ALL THOSE ARROWS YOU THREW, YOU THREW THEM AWAY  
YOU KEPT FALLING IN LOVE, THEN ONE DAY  
WHEN YOU FELL, YOU FELL TOWARDS ME  
WHEN YOU CRASHED IN THE CLOUDS, YOU FOUND ME

( _Please Don't Go - Barcelona_ )

Hell fiel das Mondlicht durch die Fenster auf den Gängen. Es brach sich glitzernd auf dem Marmorboden und tauchte das Schloss in ein angenehmes, wohliges, fast magisches Licht. Hermine in ihrer Position als Vertrauensschülerin wanderte oft nachts durch Hogwarts, um regelbrecherische Schüler aufzuspüren und in ihre Betten zu verweisen. Zumeist jedoch genoss sie es schlicht das Schloss fast ganz für sich zu haben und in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen zu können. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie selten Schüler wirklich bestrafte, hatte sie als Teil des Goldenen Trios doch schon viel zu oft selbst die Schulregeln gebrochen und so hatte sie es sich eher zur Aufgabe gemacht Schüler davor zu bewahren anderen Patrouillen in die Arme zu laufen. Sie waren in ihren Betten und Hermine musste keinem der Häuser Punkte abziehen. Außer Slytherins, bei welchen sie durchaus eine gewisse Genugtuung verspürte wenn sie sie unerlaubt auf den Gängen erwischte. Jetzt jedoch war sie ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken, die sie zurück in das Klassenzimmer ihres Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste führte. Jedes mal wenn sie nur an diesen Ort dachte lief sie rot an, ganz zu schweigen von den Unterrichtsstunden die sie jede Woche dort hatte. Wenn sie daran dachte, was sie und ihr Lehrer in diesem Zimmer angestellt hatten, wurde ihr augenblicklich heiß und sie glaubte man könnte es ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie verbarg. Alles was andere jedoch sahen war Hermine, die sich äußerst ungewöhnlich verhielt, doch natürlich kam niemand auf die Idee ihr Verhalten mit Snape in Verbindung zu bringen, der sich so unausstehlich wie immer verhielt. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass überhaupt je etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen war und manchmal glaubte die junge Schülerin fast, sie hätte sich die Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Lehrer schlicht eingebildet. Doch die Erinnerung daran war so lebhaft, so sehr in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass sie es nicht vergessen konnte.

Sein Anblick als sie sich vor ihm ausgezogen hatte, hatte eine regelrechte Explosion in ihr ausgelöst. Nie hatte sie einen solchen Ausdruck in den Augen eines Mannes gesehen, nie so eine greifbare Anziehungskraft gespürt und ein Verlangen, das lodernd auf sie übersprang. Sie hatte sich so unglaublich begehrt gefühlt, so wunderschön, dass ein Mann wie er Interesse an ihr hatte, dass ihr Verstand kaum noch fähig war die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Als er auf sie zugekommen war, sie fast brutal an sich gepresst und geküsst hatte, war es um sie geschehen. Seine Worte waren bedeutungslos, alles was noch zählte war er und die Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte. Die Erregung explodierte förmlich zwischen ihnen und als er erneut mit ihr schlief fühlte es sich für sie noch vollkommener an als die Nacht in der Bibliothek. Noch lange danach waren sie einfach auf dem Boden liegen geblieben, er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner baren Brust, während seine Finger mit ihren Haaren spielten. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur ein Wort gesagt, doch sie beide konnten spüren wie bedeutungsvoll es war, was zwischen ihnen bestand. Hermine hätte ewig so mit Snape liegen bleiben können und sie hätte doch nie auch nur mehr ein Wort gebraucht.

Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten fand die Gryffindor sich plötzlich einer Tür gegenüber, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, hatte sie doch nicht an den Raum der Wünsche gedacht und dennoch hatte sie etwas hier her geführt. Neugierig geworden streckte sie die Hand nach der Türklinke aus und betrat den Raum, der sich hinter ihr magisch wieder verschloss. Langsam ging sie immer weiter hinein, bis sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm das sie inne halten ließ. Ein Schluchzen drang an ihr Ohr und besorgt, um wen es sich handeln konnte ging sie weiter, bis sie plötzlich eine Gestalt im Halbdunkel erblickte. Als sie erkannte wer da vor ihr stand stockte ihr der Atem und sie blieb erneut stehen, unfähig auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte Hermine Snape an, der von ihr abgewandt stand und im selben Moment das tränennasse Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, bevor er schluchzend auf die Knie sank. Das Blut in ihren Adern gefror zu Eis als sie in stillem Entsetzen dabei zu sah wie er jede Fassung verlor. Sein Anblick zerriss ihr das Herz und das Bedürfnis zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu trösten war ebenso groß wie die panische Angst, die ihr dazu riet so schnell sie konnte vor ihm weg zu laufen. Jahrelang war er schon ihr Lehrer und hatte ihr mit seiner Art immer Angst gemacht, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er auch so stark und unnahbar, dass sie immer geglaubt hatte nichts könnte ihn erschüttern. Jetzt, wo sie ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt hatte, war dieses Gefühl nur noch stärker geworden. Und plötzlich fand sie sich ihm gegenüber wieder, in einer Situation in der sie nur verlieren konnte. Ein Mann wie er, so extrem isoliert nach außen hin, der so viel vor seiner Umwelt verbarg, war unberechenbar wenn er sich in seiner Verletzlichkeit entdeckt fühlte. Doch Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, die Gefühle für Snape und das Bedürfnis anderen zu helfen ließen es nicht zu, dass sie sich einfach abwandte. Behutsam ging sie näher auf ihn zu, ging langsam neben ihm auf die Knie und legte ihre Hand zärtlich auf seinen Arm. „Professor?" Sie verbannte die Panik vor ihm in die Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, einfach nur für ihn da zu sein, auch wenn ihre Stimme fast nur ein Flüstern war. „Bitte, weinen Sie nicht..."

* * *

Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er wagte es noch nicht sie zu öffnen. Schon seit einigen Wochen hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hierher in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen, auch wenn es töricht war, wie er nur zu gut wusste. Doch nun den letzten Schritt zu wagen kostete ihn doch einiges an Überwindung, wusste er doch nicht, was sich für ihn offenbaren würde. Severus Snape war es immer schon sehr schwer gefallen sich mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen konfrontiert zu sehen. Zu einfach war ihm der Weg der Verdrängung erschienen, schien es zumindest anfangs so, als würde es ihm so leichter fallen. Einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, einfach weitergehen, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet, immer darauf bedacht nur nicht die Aufgabe aus dem Auge zu verlieren. Doch die letzten Wochen hier auf Hogwarts hatten den Professor verändert. Es war wie zum Greifen nahe. Das Glück, das er sich dennoch stets verwehrte und er war noch immer unfähig, es anzunehmen.

Allein der Gedanke das mit Granger wäre mehr als bloßer Sex schnürte ihm regelrecht den Hals zu. Panik überfiel ihn nur bei der Vorstellung sie könnte tatsächlich mehr in ihm sehen als kindisches, pubertäres Geschwärme einer Schülerin. Von Vorwürfen geplagt konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er ausgenutzt hatte, sich wie ein Ertrinkender an dem Gedanken festgehalten hatte, sie könnte ihn tatsächlich aus dieser Hölle zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick befreien. Doch zu dunkel und zerfressen war Snapes Seele, zu düster und freudlos sein Leben, so dass es nur blanke Illusion sein konnte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange leben. Zu schwer war die Bürde, die ihm Dumbledore auferlegt hatte. Und die ständige Angst, das Schauspiel vor dem Dunklen Lord nicht aufrecht erhalten zu können, schwang mit. Doch die eigentliche Angst galt der Aufgabe, die ihm der Schulleiter erteilt hatte. Wenn nicht der Dunkle Lord, dann er, würde seinem Leben wohl ein Ende setzen. Wenn alles getan war, was getan werden musste.

Dennoch da war immer noch sie. Nicht Lily, nicht das Leben das er sich damals als Schuljunge erhofft hatte. Sie, die seit einigen Wochen sein Leben auf eine völlig fremde Art und Weise bereichert hatte. Und er würde sich nichts mehr vormachen, hatte er sich die letzte Zeit doch viel zu oft eingeredet, es würde ihm nur um den aufregenden Kick mit Miss Granger gehen. Sex war noch nie sein Beweggrund gewesen. Der Professor hatte immer mehr in Hermine Granger gesehen.

Doch nun stand er hier. Allein in diesem viel zu großen Raum, der ohnehin für viele Möglichkeiten einen Platz bot. Der Raum der Wünsche war der perfekte Ort etwas vor den Schülern zu verbergen und so hatte sich der Schulleiter dafür entschieden IHN erneut nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, vor Jahren. Als die Tage noch heller waren, die Hoffnung irgendwann ein ganz normales Leben führen zu können, noch präsenter. Er wusste nicht, warum Dumbledore IHN wieder hier beherbergen wollte, warum ausgerechnet ER, der so viel Macht in sich verbarg, hier in einer Schule voll von Schülern aufbewahrt werden sollte. Doch Severus hatte nicht danach gefragt.

Sein aufgeregter Atem dämpfte sich, wurde ruhiger und Stille legte sich über den Raum der Wünsche. Bis Snape es schließlich wagte. Der goldene Rahmen glänzte im dämmrigen Licht, während die Spiegeloberfläche von dichten Nebel umgeben schien. Nerhegeb, ein magischer Spiegel, der das größte Begehren desjenigen zeigt, der der Versuchung nachkommt, hineinzublicken. In verschnörkelter Spiegelschrift stand dort: _Nicht dein Antlitz, sondern dein Herzbegehren._ _  
_Ehrfürchtig ließ der Professor seinen Blick über den goldenen Rahmen und die eingravierte Schrift wandern. Er hatte es bisher nicht gewagt, hineinzublicken. Zu groß war die Angst davor gewesen, welcher innigster Wunsch ihm sein Herz offenbaren würde. Doch nun würde er es tun. Und er sah hinein.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Taumelnd trat er zurück ohne den Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden, das ihm Nerhegeb offenbarte. Sein tiefstes Begehren, sein größter Wunsch. Innerlich hatte er es wohl gefühlt, doch es so offensichtlich vor Augen zu haben, so unbarmherzig damit konfrontiert zu werden schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Langsam bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Es war nicht aufzuhalten, als eine kleine Träne seine Wange hinunterrann. Doch er wendete den Blick nicht ab, zu schön war der Anblick, den der Spiegel ihm offenbarte. Aber zu schmerzlich zugleich war der Gedanke, dass dieser Herzenswunsch ihm niemals gewährt werden würde. Er würde zusammenbrechen, denn er lebte mit der Gewissheit sein Leben in Einsamkeit verbracht zu haben. Er würde durch die Zauberstabhand des gefürchteten Schwarzmagiers sterben, dem er einst sogar freiwillig gefolgt war. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Er würde Dumbledore töten, das wusste er. Trotz der Qual, würde er es letztendlich tun, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte. Er hatte es zu oft getan, zu oft hatte er wehrlose Menschen getötet. Snape war es nicht grundlos verwehrt geliebt zu werden. Er hatte es verdient! Er hasste nichts mehr, als sich selbst...

Er brach zusammen. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach, während die Tränen nicht mehr aufzuhalten waren. Schützend legte er die Hand auf sein Gesicht, vielleicht um den Schmerz zurückzudrängen. Vielleicht jedoch auch, um ein bisschen Geborgenheit und Halt zu bekommen. Auch wenn es nur durch seine eigene Hand war. Oh, wie sehr hasste er sich. Er war es nicht wert, dass eine so junge Frau nur den kleinsten Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Und plötzlich hörte er sie. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme, spürte ihre zärtliche Berührung an seinem Arm. Sein tränenverschleierter Blick begegnete dem ihren. Seine Augen, der Spiegel zu seiner Seele. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Denn mit einem Mal umklammerte der Hass gegen ihn selbst sein ganzes Bewusstsein.

„FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!", zischte er wie ein wildgewordenes Tier, das sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte. Angegriffen in seinem ganzen Stolz verzerrte sich sein tränenverschleiertes Gesicht zu einer fiesen, hasserfüllten Fratze, ehe er sich in Sekundenschnelle erhob und den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Snape drängte sie zurück, bis sie gegen den Spiegel stieß, den Zauberstab auf ihre Stirn gerichtet. „OBLIVI...!"

* * *

Durch seine Augen konnte sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Es war ein Moment der Stille zwischen Snape und Hermine, in dem er sie einfach nur ansah, als würde sie gar nicht wirklich existieren. Als hätte er aufgeblickt und sähe durch sie hindurch. Die Zeit blieb stehen und sie sahen einander nur an, aufeinander fixiert und doch so verloren, als wären sie nicht wirklich hier. Plötzlich jedoch geriet die Situation außer Kontrolle und sie konnte sehen, wie ihre größten Ängste vor ihren Augen Wirklichkeit wurden. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in lodernder Wut und er sprang auf, packte sie und stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes, das sie zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte. Entsetzt sah Hermine wie Snape den Zauberstab auf sie richtete und sich die Worte auf seinen Lippen bildeten, um ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Moment der Schwäche auszulöschen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand und sie machte auch keine Anstalten danach zu greifen, doch mit einem Mal explodierte ihre Magie zwischen ihnen.

 _"OBLIVI...!"_ „PROTEGO!" Eine gewaltige Lichtkugel breitete sich um Hermine herum aus und schleuderte Snape einige Meter von ihr weg, woraufhin er unsanft rücklinks auf dem Boden landete. Die junge Schülerin erschrak vor ihrer eigenen Reaktion und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Lehrer an, der vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und sich nur langsam orientierte. Entsetzt versuchte Hermine an dem Gegenstand hinter sich Halt zu finden, als sie erkannte, um was es sich handelte. Irritiert sah sie sich um und blickte direkt in den Spiegel Nerhegeb, den Spiegel, der denen die hinein sahen ihre Herzenswünsche offenbarte. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas darin erkennen konnte wandte sie sich wieder um und ging langsam einige Schritte auf Snape zu, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen als er sich schließlich aufrappelte. Die Frage, warum er ausgerechnet vor dem Spiegel zusammen gebrochen war, trat in den Hintergrund, als sie fieberhaft überlegte wie sie ihn beruhigen konnte.

Wie ein wild gewordenes Tier ging er erneut auf sie los, woraufhin sie vor ihm zurückwich. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm kämpfen. „Ich will Ihnen nur helfen!", rief sie verzweifelt, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Fluch um Fluch schleuderte er ihr entgegen, doch anstatt ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich zu verteidigen versuchte sie den Lichtblitzen schlicht auszuweichen. Hinter ihr zerbarst Gegenstand um Gegenstand, doch all diese Sachen waren ohne Bedeutung, war der Raum doch vollgestopft mit Dingen, die in Vergessenheit geraten waren. „Bitte, hören Sie auf!" Ihre Stimme ging unter in dem Lärm von zersplitterndem Holz und Glas und sie duckte sich unter den Angriffen hindurch, bis er sie plötzlich erreichte. Hermine stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand, woraufhin Snape zu ihr aufschloss und ihr erneut einen Fluch entgegen schleudern wollte, als sie plötzlich die Hand ausstreckte und seinen Zauberstab ergriff. Ihr Blick stieß auf den seinen, doch in seinen Augen fand sie nur grenzenlose Wut, fast schon Hass, der ihr entgegen schlug. Verzweiflung lag in ihrem Ausdruck und so versuchte sie es erneut, zu ihm durchzudringen. Auch wenn er längst über Vernunft hinaus war. „Bitte!"

* * *

„ICH BRAUCHE IHRE HILFE NICHT!", schrie er außer sich, während er ihr unaufhörlich und wild Flüche auf den Hals jagte. Sein Verstand hatte sich schon längst verabschiedet und wurde von der unkontrollierbaren Wut in ihm abgelöst. Er hatte mit Hermines plötzlicher Gegenwehr nicht gerechnet. Die plötzliche Magie und der damit verbundene Wortloszauber hatte ihn fassungslos gemacht. Doch die Frage, wie es sein konnte, dass dieses Mädchen solche Zauber bewerkstelligen konnte, stellte sich nicht mehr. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und somit sah Snape auch nicht mehr, was er hier überhaupt tat. In dieser Ausnahmesituation schien er wie paralysiert, als hätte er völlig die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Es war der reine Versuch, seine Seele vor diesen Schmerzen zu bewahren und den Stolz, der sein ständiger Begleiter war, zurückzuerlangen. Doch sie wusste es. Sie wusste, wie es in ihm aussah. Er hatte ihr seine verwunderte, tiefschwarze Seele wie auf dem Serviertablett präsentiert. Und alles galt nun daran, das wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm von krachenden Möbeln und einst wertvollen Gegenständen beherrschte den Raum. Immer wieder verfehlten die Angriffe, ihr eigentliches Ziel und verwandelten den Raum der Wünsche in einen Ort des Chaos und der Verwüstung. Bis Snape seine Schülerin schließlich in der Falle hatte, er sie an die Wand gedrängt hatte. Siegessicher erhob der Professor erneut den Zauberstab, um einen Versuch zu starten, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, als sie ihm plötzlich unerwartet schnell den Zauberstab entriss. Er war im ersten Moment zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. So drang nur leise ihr geflüstertes Bitten an ihn heran, doch in diesem Moment hielt der Zorn in ihm die Oberhand. Mit einem Mal stürzte er sich auf sie, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand, als sie zusammen mit ihm zu Boden fiel. Durch die Wucht schlitterten sie ein paar Meter über den spiegelglatten Boden durch den Raum, ehe Snape sie mit grober, körperlicher Gewalt an den Boden nagelte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgeregt. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, außer Kontrolle geraten. „SIE SOLLEN MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HASSEN GRANGER!", stieß er schwer atmend hervor, während er sie mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen versuchte und den Druck um ihre Handgelenke verstärkte. „HASSEN SIE MICH!", schrie er erneut und spuckte neben ihr auf den Fußboden. „DU SOLLST MICH HASSEN HAB ICH GESAGT, DU WERTLOSES STÜCK SCHLAMMBLUT!"

* * *

Klappernd fiel das Stück Holz zu Boden als er sich auf sie stürzte. Körperlich hatte Hermine Snape nichts entgegen zu setzen und so spürte sie nur, wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel, bevor der Aufprall ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Als sie wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte fand die junge Schülerin sich auf dem Boden wieder, auf ihr ihr Lehrer, der mit roher Gewalt ihre Handgelenke umklammert hielt und sie so bewegungsunfähig machte. Der Schmerz flammte heißglühend in ihr auf und ein Keuchen entwich ihr, doch seine Schreie übertönten alles andere. Voller Angst duckte sie sich vor ihm, schloss fest ihre Augen und hoffte, dass der Sturm der über ihr tobte bald vorbeiziehen würde, doch er wütete nur noch stärker. Seine Worte zerbrachen etwas in ihr, in zweierlei Hinsicht. Einerseits war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, dieses Wort von ihm zu hören. Andererseits zerriss es ihr das Herz, dass er von ihr verlangte sie solle ihn hassen. Wie groß musste sein Hass auf ihn selbst sein, wenn er von anderen erwartete, dass sie ihn hassten. Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete und ihn zögernd ansah glitzerten Tränen darin, die sich schließlich brachen und über ihre Wangen rannen. „Ich hasse Sie nicht!", hielt sie ihm entgegen und ihre Stimme brach, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich werde Sie nie hassen, egal was Sie mit mir tun. Jeder braucht jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Auch Sie! Sie können nicht immer stark sein und so tun als hätten Sie keine Gefühle!"

Wie ein Häuflein Elend kauerte sie unter ihm und man sah ihr die Angst deutlich an, doch trotzdem bot sie ihm die Stirn und versuchte alles, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ihre Gefühle für ihn loderten in ihr und das Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen, für ihn da zu sein, wurde unerträglich. Sie konnte kaum mit ansehen wie sehr er sich quälte, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass er Schwäche zeigte. Doch auch wenn er immer jedem gegenüber unnahbar war hatte sie immer gewusst, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Jeder hatte Angst vor ihm, doch im tiefsten Inneren war er wie jeder andere auch, nur schien es in seinem Leben zu viel zu geben das ihm zusetzte. Und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Snape eine Schülerin so nah an sich herangelassen hatte, obwohl er der strengste und regelbesessenste Lehrer von allen war, zeigte Hermine, dass er sich nach jemandem sehnte, der für ihn da war. Ihre Handgelenke wurden langsam taub und das Gewicht das auf ihr lastete nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Wenn er sich noch weiter abreagieren musste würde sie es auf sich nehmen. Sie würde für ihn da sein, koste es was es wolle. Doch sie würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, was sie gesehen hatte, schließlich zeigte es ihr, was sie zwar schon gewusst hatte, doch nie erwartet hatte. Die Frage, was das alles ausgelöst hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn, doch sie würde ihn nicht danach fragen, was er in dem Spiegel gesehen hatte. Sie konnte warten, bis er so weit war, auch wenn sie Hunderte seiner Flüchen abwehren müsste.

* * *

Er hatte es wieder getan. Snape hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, die er niemals mehr in seinem Leben aussprechen hatte wollen. Doch immer dann, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe kommen wollte, biss er um sich, wie ein wildes Raubtier. So stieß er vor allem die Menschen immer von sich, die ihm in seinem Leben am meisten etwas bedeuteten oder bedeutet hatten. Er allein war schuld an Lilys Tod. Er allein war derjenige, der ihr das schlimmste angetan hatte. Severus hatte sie in den Abgrund gestürzt, als sie ihn von seiner persönlich geschaffenen Hölle entziehen wollte. Er hatte ihre ausgestreckte Hand von sich gestoßen mit seiner puren Arroganz zu Glauben, das Richtige zu tun. Und alles wiederholte sich. All die Gefühle, nach denen seine Seele sehnsüchtig verlangte, versuchte er abzuwehren. Doch Hermine ließ sich trotz seinem Hass und dieser allumfassenden Wut auf sich selbst nicht abschütteln. Er hasste sich dafür, so schwach zu sein.

Severus sah ihren tränenverschleierten Blick, die Tränen die über ihre Wange liefen und den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Auch sie hatte er verletzt, auch sie musste dafür büßen, ihm zu nahe gekommen zu sein. Er war wie Feuer. Aus der Ferne vielleicht interessant zu betrachten, doch aus der Nähe viel zu gefährlich, um sich daran zu verbrennen. Wenn man sich ihm hingab, würde man brennen. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass man wegen ihm zu Grunde ging. Oh, wie sehr hasste er sich dafür, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Ihre Stimme gebrochen, als hätte er schon längst ihr Herz gebrochen. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Sie war so unschuldig rein, der Inbegriff dessen was gegen ihn stand. Und er hatte sie benutzt, hatte ihre Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt und sich an ihrer Reinheit ergötzt. Augenblicklich ließ er von ihr ab, als hätte tatsächlich er sich an ihr verbrannt, ehe er sich schließlich erhob.

Die Stille war beängstigend, als Snape schließlich auf seinen Zauberstab zuschritt, der in einer Ecke des Raumes lag. Er schloss die Hand um das dunkle Holz, ehe er sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Sie irren sich. Ich brauche niemanden." Erneut wandte er sich ab, um seinen Zauberstab auf den Spiegel vor sich zu richten. Er spürte den Widerstand des Stabes in seiner Hand, spürte dessen warnende Magie, die durch seine Adern schoss, ehe er anhob und den Zauber sprach. Nerhegeb zersprang in tausend Stücke, die wie von Zauberhand durch den Raum flogen, ehe sie zu Boden fielen. Für einen Moment geschah nichts, während Snape mit dunklem, nachdenklichen Blick auf die Scherben starrte. Es gab keine Hoffnung für ihn und sich daran festzuklammern war einfach nur töricht. Schon immer war es der einfachste Weg gewesen, alles um sich herum zu verdrängen. Nur so konnte er überleben. Doch plötzlich kam Bewegung in die unzähligen Scherben auf dem Boden, als plötzlich der ganze Raum erbebte. Das Klirren der Scherben erzeugte einen so enormen Lärm, dass Snape die Ohren mit den Händen verschließen musste, ehe sich die Scherben wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem ursprünglichen Ort aufmachten. Nach und nach flogen sie zurück in den goldenen Spiegelrahmen, wo sie sich wieder zu einem Stück zusammenfügten. Als Snape dies sah und ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, diesen innigsten Wunsch nach Liebe zurückzudrängen, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Panik. Sein Blick wanderte von der einen Hermine und seinem Sohn, der ihm strahlend aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte, zu der Hermine, die sich mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche befand. Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. So hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen sich selbst, um das einzige zu spüren, für was er wohl geboren war. Schmerz. „Crucio!"

* * *

Angst ergriff sie erneut, als er sich plötzlich erhob und auf seinen Zauberstab zuging. Hermine setzte sich auf, als Snapes Worte durch den Raum hallten. Sie erwiderte nichts, was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Er glaubte ihr nicht. Vielleicht war er so sehr in seiner Welt, in seinen Verhaltensweisen die er über so viele Jahre perfektioniert hatte, gefangen, dass er selbst glaubte was er sagte. Als er sich jedoch plötzlich dem Spiegel zuwendete zog sie misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten, bevor ihr Gesicht sich augenblicklich entsetzt verzerrte. Klirrend zerbarst der Spiegel Nerhegeb in tausend Teile und ihr Schrei vermischte sich mit dem Lärm, der erst Ruhe fand, als die vielen Splitter im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen. Ungläubig sah Hermine sich um, entgeistert ob der Tatsache, dass Snape soeben ein jahrtausendealtes Artefakt zerstört hatte, das nun allen ihnen nachfolgenden Generationen verwehrt bleiben würde. Zwar hatte der Spiegel auch viele Leben ins Verderben gestürzt, für viele jedoch war er Ansporn gewesen ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Harry hatte er geholfen den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort zu beschützen. Und nun war er zerstört, unwiederbringlich verloren. Verzweifelt richtete Hermines Blick sich auf Snape, der reglos inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens stand. Plötzlich jedoch erschütterte ein Beben den Raum der Wünsche, als die Spiegelsplitter sich mit einem Mal bewegten und damit begannen sich wieder zusammenzusetzen. Staunend beobachtete die junge Schülerin die Magie, die sich vor ihren Augen offenbarte und ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie sah, dass der Spiegel wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlte.

Als ihr Blick jedoch erneut auf ihren Lehrer fiel, erstarb das Lächeln und eiskalte Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Snape hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen sich gewendet und als der Fluch ihn traf, vermischten sich seine Schreie mit dem ihren. Der Unverzeihliche Fluch zwang den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister in die Knie und alles was die junge Schülerin tun konnte war mit anzusehen wie er sich selbst quälte, wie er sich selbst für etwas bestrafte, das sie nicht verstand. Was war es nur, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte sich diese Folter aufzuerlegen? Ihre Tränen waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten, als sie hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie der Mann den sie liebte unter den Schmerzen zerbrach, die auf seinen Körper einwirkten. Die Gefühle für ihn explodierten in ihrer Brust und sie ertrug es nicht länger, nur tatenlos zuzusehen. Auch wenn Snape es nicht für möglich hielt und es nicht glauben wollte, wusste Hermine, dass er nur jemanden brauchte, der für ihn da war. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich ihm entgegenstellen und den Schmerz ertragen musste, dann würde sie es tun. In einem verzweifelten Versuch ihn aufzuhalten war sie auf ihn zugelaufen, neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen und hatte die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen, woraufhin sie die Wucht seines Zaubers selbst zu spüren bekam. So fest sie konnte hielt sie ihn fest, um ihm einen Teil der Schmerzen abzunehmen und sie mit ihm zu teilen. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und der Schmerz vernebelte ihren Geist, doch sie ließ nicht locker. „Ich irre mich nicht", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Jeder... braucht jemanden... der für ihn... da ist!" Ein Schrei löste sich aus Hermines Kehle, als die Wucht des Fluches immer weiter anhielt und immer unerträglicher wurde. „Ich bin... für Sie da!"

* * *

Die Wucht des Folterfluchs ließ seinen Körper erzittern. Der Schmerz schoss augenblicklich durch seine Venen und ließ ihn fürchterliche Qualen erleiden. Seine Knie gaben nach, während er erbärmlich auf dem Boden kniete und den Schmerz zuließ. In keinem Moment dachte er daran, den Zauber aufzuheben, zu willkommen war in diesem Moment dieses Gefühl, zu sehr sehnte er sich nach dem Schmerz. Er wollte sich spüren, er wollte spüren, dass er noch lebte und hinter all dem Hass und der Wut noch Leben in ihm steckte. Auch seine Seele kämpfte einen unerbittlichen Kampf in ihm, wusste sein tiefstes Inneres, dass er in diesem Moment aufgegeben hatte. Schließlich fiel sein schmerzender Körper zu Boden. Er hatte jegliche Kraft verloren. Wie ein Häufchen Elend war er zusammengekauert, der Zauberstab war ihm längst schon aus der Hand gefallen und doch ebbte die Macht des Zaubers nicht ab, noch immer zitterte sein ganzer Körper und bäumte sich gegen die Schmerzen auf. Erst als er plötzlich ihren wärmenden Körper spürte, wie sie sich eng an ihn drückte und ihn in seine Umarmung zog, wurde es leichter für ihn. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen ihre Worte an ihn, als diese von einem durchbrochenen Schrei abgelöst wurden. Jetzt erst bemerkte Severus, wie sie ihm die Last der körperlichen Schmerzen abnahm, wie sich der Folterfluch auch auf sie übertrug und wie auch seine Seele wieder nach Atem rang. Hermine gab ihm in diesem Moment Halt, sie nahm ihm nicht nur die eigene Folter ab, sondern sie hüllte ihn ein mit ihrer Wärme und diesem so fremden Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Der Zauber löste sich vollkommen und von einem Moment auf den anderen, drückte sich Snape diesmal noch näher an sie, suchte noch mehr Halt an ihr und ließ es einfach geschehen. Es war das herzergreifende Schluchzen eines Mannes, der zu viele Schmerzen in seinem Leben erleben musste, die kaum ein Mensch ertragen konnte, das den Raum der Wünsche durchhallte. Er weinte bitterlich, während er sein Gesicht an ihrem Körper verbarg. Für diesen einen Moment würde ihr es zulassen, Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen. Es war der Blick in seine Seele, der der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern der jungen Schülerin gewährte. Nur für diesen einen Moment der Schwäche...

Sie sagte nichts und er war ihr dankbar dafür. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich, ließ sich einfach von ihr halten, wie ein armseliges Kind, welches sehnsüchtig nach Trost verlangte. Schließlich nahm Stille den Raum der Wünsche ein, während sich die beiden am Boden kauernden nur weiter gegenseitig umklammerten, bis Snapes gebrochenes Flüstern die Stille durchbrach. „Ich bitte dich Hermine Granger, lass mich dich das alles vergessen lassen." Noch einmal drückte er sich haltsuchend an sie, während er schließlich weitersprach. „Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass ich dich mit mir nach unten ziehe. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, dir das anzutun. Dafür bist du mir..." Er brach ab, um ihr mit tränenverschleierten Blick in die rehbraunen Augen zu sehen und ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streifen. „Ich bitte dich, lass mich dich das alles, was zwischen uns ist, vergessen lassen. Und das hier... so sollst du mich nicht sehen. Egal wie schwer es ist, es ist meine Aufgabe, meine Bürde. Du wirst an Potters Seite sein, es ist nicht dein Schicksal mit mir zu Grunde zu gehen."

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, was es schlussendlich ausgelöst hatte. Ob er sich tatsächlich darauf einließ, dass sie für ihn da sein wollte, ob er ihre Nähe als Erlösung empfand oder ob er einsah, dass es keine Schande war Gefühle zuzulassen. Doch plötzlich konnte Hermine spüren, wie der Schmerz abebbte und das Zittern in Snape schließlich aufhörte. Erschöpft sanken sie aneinander, doch mit einem Mal klammerte er sich schluchzend an sie, alle Zurückhaltung vergessend und ohne darauf zu achten, ob er schwach wirkte. Der Schmerz in Snapes Inneren suchte sich seinen Weg und Hermine hielt ihn schlicht in ihren Armen, eng an sich gepresst, und streichelte ihn beruhigend. Die Zeit um sie herum schien still zu stehen und obwohl er so sehr litt und es ihr weh tat ihn so zu sehen war sie froh, dass er sich nicht länger gegen sie wehrte. Das Vertrauen, das er ihr damit entgegenbrachte und was er mit ihr teilte, bedeutete ihr unendlich viel und so sagte sie nichts, sondern ließ ihm so viel Zeit wie er brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen. Es waren Jahre der angestauten Gefühle, die nun Bahn brachen und so saßen sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit eng umschlungen auf dem Boden des Raumes der Wünsche, bis er plötzlich sprach.

Seine Worte berührten sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren und erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte. Snape suchte Halt an ihr und Hermine war nur zu willig ihm diesen zu geben, doch niemals würde sie zulassen, dass er ihr das nahm, was er soeben mit ihr geteilt hatte. Als er plötzlich mitten im Satz innehielt, sah sie auf und begegnete seinem tränenverschleierten Blick. Seine Berührung war so angenehm, so liebevoll und so als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment genießend die Augen schloss, bevor sie ihn erneut ansah. Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und noch als er sprach verschloss sie seine Lippen mit einem tränennassen Kuss, so voller Sehnsucht, dass es weh tat. „Niemals will ich vergessen, was zwischen uns ist", erwiderte sie schließlich und lächelte. „Und niemals werde ich dich allein lassen. Ich werde dir helfen es durchzustehen, selbst wenn ich vielleicht nicht immer an deiner Seite bin. Ich werde trotzdem immer für dich da sein."

Sie hatte verstanden, was er damit meinte, dass seine Aufgabe seine Bürde war. Sie würde auf Harrys Seite stehen und er würde auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht füreinander da sein konnten. Es ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen, sie liebte ihn und egal was er tat oder glaubte, sie würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen ihm beizustehen. Hermine beugte sich etwas vor und lehnte ihre Stirn an die seine, während sie Snapes Hand ergriff. Es fühlte sich seltsam fremd an ihn so plötzlich anders anzureden, doch mit allem was bisher zwischen ihnen geschehen war sah die junge Schülerin ihren Lehrer in einem neuen Licht. Die Intimität die zwischen ihnen entstand war neu und ungewohnt, doch sie genoss es mit jeder Faser ihres Seins zu entdecken, wer er wirklich war. Auch wenn es schwer war, auch wenn er stur war, ihre Gefühle für ihn waren mittlerweile so stark, dass nichts sie erschüttern konnte. „Immer."


	11. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Anmerkung: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange nichts von mir gehört habt. Es gab allerdings einiges in meinem Privatleben, was mich sehr beschäftigt hat und daher habe ich es ganz vergessen hier weiter Kapitel hochzuladen. Jetzt jedoch geht es weiter, damit ihr auch erfahrt, wie sich die Geschichte weiter entwickelt. Leider ist mir jedoch meine Partnerin abhanden gekommen, da sie Snape nicht weiter spielen wollte. Aus diesem Grund suche ich jemanden, der Lust dazu hätte mit mir im Stil unserer Geschichten zu schreiben. Wer von euch sich also die Rolle des Severus Snape zutraut darf sich gern in den Reviews melden, ich schicke euch dann eine private Nachricht mit meinen Kontaktinformationen zu. Ich würde mich freuen!

Im aktuellen Kapitel geht es heiß her, also seid gewarnt. Es wird aufregend ;-) Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 11: Wahrheit oder Pflicht**

* * *

ICH SEH' DEIN' STOLZ UND DEINE WUT,

DEIN GROßES HERZ, DEIN' LÖWENMUT.

ICH LIEBE DEINE ART ZU GEH'N

UND DEINE ART MICH ANZUSEH'N.

WIE DU DEIN' KOPF ZUR SEITE LEGST,

IMMER SEH ICH WIES MIR GEHT.

DU WEIßT WO IMMER WIR AUCH SIND,

DASS ICH DEIN ZU HAUSE BIN.

(Sarah Connor – Wie schön du bist)

Anfangs war es schwierig für ihn gewesen mit der Situation im Raum der Wünsche umzugehen. Severus hatte sie noch lange in seinen Armen gehalten, bis die beiden die Müdigkeit übermannt hatte und sie auch diese Nacht nicht in ihren Betten verbracht hatten. Am nächsten Tag rächte sich dies an Snape dadurch, dass er sich mit Rückenschmerzen wieder zurück in seine Privatgemächer aufmachte. Als schließlich wieder Alltag einkehrte, musste er sich mit dem Gedanken konfrontieren, wie er mit Hermine Granger nun umgehen würde. Er hatte letztendlich aufgegeben, sich gegen seine Gefühle zu wehren. Zudem hatte er es nicht ums Herz gebracht, sie nach dem Vorfall im Raum der Wünsche doch noch zu obliviaten. Sein Gewissen hatte ihn schließlich davor zurückgehalten, auch wenn er immer noch der Meinung war, dass es das Beste für Hermine war. Den Gedanke daran, dass er sich so enorm verletzlich ihr gegenüber gezeigt hatte, verdrängte in das hinterste Eck seines Bewusstseins. Aber man konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Schließlich wäre Snape der letzte, der mit solch einer unangenehmen Situation gut umzugehen vermochte. So hatte er irgendwie den Vormittag überstanden, während er sich mehr und mehr einen Schlachtplan zusammenlegte, wie er das mit Hermine angehen sollte. Trotz aller Versuche konnte sich der Professor nichts mehr vormachen. Er liebte dieses Mädchen, trotz aller Widerstände. Und er würde diesem Gefühl nachkommen müssen, zu schmerzlich wäre es, sie erneut von sich zu stoßen. Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass sie ihn früher oder später dennoch hassen würde. Bis dahin würde Severus jedoch die Zeit mit ihr genießen, ohne sich von seinen dunklen, depressiven Gedanken zerfressen zu lassen. Das war zumindest der Plan.

In einer seiner Freistunden führte Snapes Weg ihn in Hogwarts Schulbibliothek. Niemandem der anwesenden Schüler fiel auf, dass sich der gefürchtete Professor in einer der Abteilungen aufhielt, in der hauptsächliche Romane zu finden waren. Genauer genommen: Liebesromane. Snape hatte wenig Ahnung von Frauen, geschweige denn wusste er, wie man um sie warb. Doch er wusste es wie kein anderer hier auf Hogwarts – mal ausgenommen von der fürchterlichen Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor – wie man sich Wissen aus Büchern aneignete. Schließlich zog sich Snape mit einigen Exemplaren in seine Privatgemächer zurück, um seine fachliche Recherche zu betreiben.

Als das Mittagessen schließlich rief und sich die Schüler in Richtung Große Halle aufmachten, hatte er sich seinen Plan genauestens ausgenommen. Natürlich hatten ihm die Bücher nur wenige Ideen liefern können, so hatte er vielmehr auf sein eigenes Gefühl und sein Wissen über die Schülerin vertraut. War er etwas nervös? Schwachsinn! Ein Severus Snape war niemals nervös. Trotz allem waren seine Hände etwas schwitzig, als er schließlich die Große Halle betrat und daraufhin am Lehrertisch Platz nahm. Als Hermine zusammen mit ihren Freunden die Halle betrat, blickte er für einen Moment auf und fing ihren Blick ein, ehe er wieder starr auf seinen Teller mit Haggis und Kartoffelpüree starrte. Das Essen war höchstwahrscheinlich wieder auf Minervas Mist gewachsen, ärgerte er sich still, bis er dann seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen begann.

„Na, Miss Granger? Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Ich hatte es heute Morgen zu eilig, als dass ich Sie danach hätte fragen können. Aber ich denke, der Kuss hat es auch getan."  
Er hatte einen Zauber angewandt, mit dem es ihm möglich war mit seinen bloßen, formulierten Gedanken mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Ebenso konnte auch Hermine mit ihm ohne Probleme sprechen, ohne, dass es irgendjemand der Schüler wie auch Lehrer mitbekommen würde.

* * *

Wild lagen ihre Locken über seiner Brust verteilt, als einige Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nase kitzelten. Als Hermine sich umblickte war sie für einen Augenblick vollkommen orientierungslos, bis sie schließlich Snape bemerkte der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag. Ungläubig blickte sie ihn an, als ihr wieder einfiel was gestern in diesem Raum geschehen war. Noch immer schlief ihr Lehrer seelenruhig vor sich hin auch wenn die junge Schülerin sich nur zu genau vorstellen konnte, dass es kaum sonderlich bequem für ihn gewesen sein konnte. Schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Die Dunkelhaarige verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie ihm schlicht beim Schlafen zusah. Er sah so friedlich aus, wie er so dalag, doch als ihr plötzlich siedend heiß einfiel, dass der Unterricht sicherlich bald anfangen würde sah sie sich panisch um, um einen Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit zu erhalten. Plötzlich jedoch spürte sie eine Berührung in ihrem Nacken und als sie sich dem Zaubertränkemeister wieder zuwendete stahl dieser ihr einen Kuss, so frech und süß wie es Jungen taten, wenn sie ein Mädchen umschwärmten. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, doch nur Sekunden später schon versank sie in dem Kuss, schloss die Augen und rollte sich schließlich auf ihn, augenblicklich von heißer Erregung getrieben die in ihr aufflammte. Wie gern hätte sie das wiederholt, was sie bereits in der Bibliothek und in seinem Klassenzimmer getrieben hatten, doch sie sah in seinem Blick das, was auch ihr durch den Kopf geschossen war. Sie mussten beide ihren Aufgaben nachkommen und es würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen, dass weder Hermine noch Snape sich blicken ließen. Unwillig hatte sie ihn gehen lassen und war etwas später selbst aus dem Raum der Wünsche geschlüpft. Als sie im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors ankam erkannte sie, dass sie für das Frühstück bereits zu spät dran war. So begnügte sie sich damit zu duschen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Unterricht machte. Sie überstand den Vormittag mehr schlecht als recht, waren ihre Gedanken heute doch kaum in der Lage dazu sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Als es Zeit war sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu machen, war Hermine erleichtert. Sie ertrug es kaum während ihrer Stunden so sehr abgelenkt zu sein, dass sie kaum etwas um sich herum mitbekam.

Harry und Ron hatten Hermine in ein Gespräch verwickelt als sie die Große Halle betraten, doch die junge Schülerin hatte nur Augen für ihren Lehrer, der wie immer am Lehrertisch saß und missmutig sein Essen zu sich nahm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch sofort zwang die Gryffindor sich dazu sich abzuwenden und setzte sich mit ihren Freunden an den Tisch, wo das Essen bereits aufgetürmt war. Sie war nicht wirklich hungrig und so stocherte sie nur gedankenverloren auf ihrem Teller herum, legte die Gabel dann jedoch weg und ergriff ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft, wovon sie einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Als sie plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf vernahm erschrak sie sich dermaßen, dass sie den Saft quer über den Tisch direkt in Rons Gesicht prustete. _„Na, Miss Granger? Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Ich hatte es heute Morgen zu eilig, als dass ich Sie danach hätte fragen können. Aber ich denke, der Kuss hat es auch getan."_ Entgeistert starrte sie ihren rothaarigen Freund an, der klatschnass mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht aussah wie ein begossener Pudel. Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach wie einige andere um sie herum in schallendes Gelächter aus, was nur noch mehr dazu führte, dass Hermine feuerrot anlief. „Oh Ron, das tut mir ehrlich leid!", stammelte sie und versuchte mit einer Serviette den Schaden zu beheben, bis Ron ihr das Papier aufgebracht aus der Hand riss. Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin während er selbst versuchte sich zu trocknen, was bei Harry nur zu noch mehr Gelächter führte. Ginny konnte es gerade noch so verhindern, dass er vor Lachen von der Bank fiel. Hermine dagegen zwang sich so gut sie konnte sich wieder auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren und starrte ihren Teller an, während sie jedoch gedanklich nach der Ursache für dieses Missgeschick suchte. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden?!", schimpfte sie in Gedanken. „Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt! Was wenn jemand das mitbekommt?!" Es dauerte etwas, bis Hermine sich ebenso vor sich hin murmelnd wie Ron wieder beruhigt hatte und als Ruhe am Gryffindortisch einkehrte, wagte sie schließlich einen Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch. „Was den Kuss betrifft..." Ihre Gedanken gerieten mit einem Mal ins Stocken und purzelten wild durcheinander, bevor sie weitersprach und ihre Wangen in einem sanften Rosa leuchteten. „...das war sogar ein ziemlich guter Ersatz."

* * *

Der Professor beobachtete die Szene, die sich augenblicklich vor seinen Augen abspielte, mit Genugtuung, war ihm Weasley ohnehin einmal ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und so reagierte er natürlich mit Schadenfreude auf Hermines Missgeschick. Es fiel ihm in diesem Augenblick besonders schwer die gefühllose Maske aus Ignoranz aufrechtzuerhalten und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch nach oben. „Ich habe Ihnen ja auch nicht aufgetragen Ihrem Freund Kürbissaft überzuschütten. Aber ich finde, die Farbe steht ihm ausgezeichnet. Als hätten Sie es farblich auf seine Haarpracht abgestimmt." Selbst in seinen Gedanken klang Snapes Stimme seidenweich, doch auch innerlich musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Und Ihr kleines Schauspiel, dass Sie hier gerade veranstaltet haben, haben wohl fast alle anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer mitbekommen. Meinem Gedankenzauber hier wird jedoch niemand auf die Schliche kommen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Es sei denn, Sie verplappern sich... aber seit der Nacht in der Bibliothek weiß ich ja, dass es bei Ihnen freudigen Nervenkitzel erzeugt, das Risiko einzugehen von Ihrer Hauslehrerin erwischt zu werden. Also was stellen Sie sich so an?" Die erwartete Reaktion von Seiten seiner Schülerin kam unverzüglich, als sich Hermines Wangen rot färbten. Tatsächlich hatten selbst die Slytherinschüler am anderen Ende des Raumes den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Granger mitbekommen. Severus konnte aus der Ferne erkennen, wie der Malfoyspross sich über die Gryffindorschülerin lustig machte und obwohl es ein alltägliches und nicht ungewöhnliches Bild war, so spürte er doch einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er musste sich gefälligst zusammenreißen! Er war ihr Lehrer und würde sich auch in Zukunft nicht anders ihr gegenüber verhalten, zumindest was das schulische Verhältnis anbelangte. Sie würde keine Vorzüge bekommen, sondern Snape würde sie wie jeden anderen Schüler behandeln, das stand außer Frage. Dass er außerhalb den Unterrichtsräumen unzählige Grenzen überschritten hatte war ihm durchaus bewusst, aber das durfte sich auf keinen Fall auf seine Rolle als Lehrer auswirken.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Blick auf sich, ehe er vorsichtig seinen eigenen Blick wieder über den Gryffindortisch wandern ließ. Da starrte sie ihn doch tatsächlich urverwandt an. „Unersättlich, Miss Granger. Wer hätte das geahnt. Das Mädchen aus Gryffindor, das nie genug davon bekommt sich Wissen anzueignen, ihren Lehrern mit unzähligen Fragen auf die Nerven zu geghen und einfach nicht genug vom Unterrichtsstoff bekommen kann, ist den Küssen ihres Professors verfallen. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt...!", raunte er, ehe doch für einen kurzen Moment ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Als hätte es der Professor kommen sehen, spürte er zugleich einen weiteren Blick auf sich, als ihm Minerva McGonnagalls Anwesenheit zuteil wurde. „Severus, du..." Alles unter Kontrolle! Sie hat es also nicht mitbekommen, dass er für einen Moment die Fassung verloren hatte. ‚ _Beruhig dich, Snape!'_ „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich Miss Granger in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam verhält. Sie erschien heute nicht zum Frühstück, was untypisch für sie ist und ist allgemein etwas gedankenlos im Unterricht. Natürlich erfüllt sie ihre schulischen Aufgaben mit Bravour und ihre Leistungen könnten nicht besser sein, doch ich bekomme das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas beschäftigt." Severus wandte sich zu seiner Kollegin, ganz nach snapescher Manier die Augenbraue nach oben gestreckt. „Und? Was geht mich das an?"  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob dir vielleicht Ähnliches bei Miss Granger aufgefallen ist." Minerva ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und so war Snape gezwungen auf diese Unterhaltung einzugehen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, Minerva, konzentriere ich mich auf den Unterrichtsstoff während meinen Stunden, anstelle mir Gedanken über das pubertierende Verhalten von Jugendlichen zu machen..."  
„Also glaubst du auch, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur verliebt ist? Ich mein, sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen. Sicher, dass sie sich kaum retten kann vor Angeboten."  
„Die Granger? Na, wenn du es sagst..." sagte er mit einem nur allzu offensichtlichen, abfälligen Ton, ehe er sich wieder abwandte, um Hermine weitere formulierte Gedanken zu schicken.

„Wollen Sie auf eine Wette eingehen, Miss Granger? Ich wette, dass Minerva noch in den nächsten drei Stunden bei Ihnen aufschlagen wird, um Sie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu fragen. Sie zweifelt ohnehin schon offenbar an Ihrem Geisteszustand." Innerlich lachte sich Snape ins Fäustchen, hatte er schließlich zunehmend Freude daran Hermine zu triezen. „Aber noch etwas anderes, bevor ich gezwungen bin wieder meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Ich werde Sie an diesem Wochenende zum Essen ausführen. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, treffen Sie mich an den Toren Hogwarts. Es besteht kein Zweifel für mich, dass Sie auch ohne meine Hilfe unbemerkt dort erscheinen können. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr Freund Potter sich bei solchen Angelegenheiten nur zu gut helfen kann... Nehmen Sie das Teil mit... und ich weiß nichts davon."  
Mit diesen Gedankenworten erhob sich Snape, ehe er den langen Mittelgang der Großen Halle durchschritt ohne ihr einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen. Er wusste, Minerva hatte ihre Ohren und Augen überall!

* * *

Unablässig wechselten Hermines Wangen die Farbe. Erst feuerrot, dann mohnblumenrot und anschließend tomatenrot. Das Gelächter der Gryffindors und Snapes Kommentare in ihrem Kopf ließen sie wünschen sich einfach aus der Großen Halle wegzuzaubern, dagegen nahm sie die Gemeinheiten der Slytherins gar nicht wahr. Sie war es gewöhnt von ihnen verhöhnt zu werden, sei es nun wegen ihres Blutstatus oder ihres Wissens, und immerhin würde ihr niemand je das Bild von Malfoys Gesicht nehmen können, als sie ihm in ihrem dritten Schuljahr die Nase gebrochen hatte. „Sie glauben also, dass nur Sie mich aus der Fassung bringen können?", erwiderte die junge Schülerin schließlich und ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen. „Ich glaube, dass ich mich darin auch nicht allzu schlecht mache. Haben Sie sich eigentlich je gefragt, ob ich noch immer nichts unter meiner Schuluniform trage?" Ihre Stimme war so verführerisch als hätte sie ihm die Worte verlangend ins Ohr geflüstert und als sie einen Bissen ihres Essens zu sich nahm verharrte sie einen Augenblick zu lange mit ihrer Zunge auf ihren Lippen, während sie ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf den er auch prompt mit einem halbwegs entgleisenden Gesichtsausdruck quittierte. Sie wusste nur zu genau wie sehr es ihn erregt hatte in seinem Klassenzimmer über sie herzufallen nachdem sie sich vor ihm ausgezogen hatte und auch sie spürte diesen aufregenden Nervenkitzel wann immer sie Gefahr liefen aufzufliegen. Natürlich hätte sie niemals wirklich irgendetwas getan, was ihn oder sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, doch es hatte nun einmal seinen Reiz mit seinem Lehrer verbotene Dinge zu tun. Zumal wenn dieser als der strengste aller Lehrer bekannt war und sich im Nachhinein als leidenschaftlicher Regelbrecher entpuppte.

Das Lächeln seitens des Zaubertränkemeisters entging ihr nicht und fasziniert davon blieb ihr Blick länger als gewollt an ihm hängen, sodass sie erschrocken auf ihren Teller starrte als Ginny sich ihr plötzlich zuwendete. Die Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts zu Hermines seltsamen Verhalten. In Gedanken nahm sie sich vor ihre beste Freundin später zur Rede zu stellen. Hermine dagegen beschäftigte sich nun etwas ausgiebiger mit ihrem Essen, während sie sich jedoch wieder Snape zuwendete. „Ich bin eben nicht nur unersättlich was das Lernen betrifft, sondern auch was meinen Professor betrifft..." Es fiel ihr schwer das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das ihre Lippen umspielte. „...Sie sagen uns doch immer wir sollen uns mehr für die Schule interessieren." Als das gedankliche Gespräch zwischen ihnen plötzlich abriss wagte Hermine doch einen verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall hatte Snape in ein Gespräch verwickelt und er sah nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus, doch weshalb konnte Hermine nicht sagen. Es war zu laut in der Großen Halle als dass sie irgendetwas davon hören konnte worüber die beiden sprachen. Erneut wendete sie sich ihrem Teller zu und wartete, ungeduldig darauf das Gespräch mit Snape fortsetzen zu können. Plötzlich, als sie es fast schon aufgegeben hatte, ergriff er plötzlich wieder das Wort in ihrem Kopf, doch was er sagte erschreckte sie fast noch mehr als der Anfang ihrer Konversation. Glücklicherweise hatte sie diesmal weder etwas getrunken noch gegessen und so verschluckte sie sich lediglich und hustete, woraufhin Harry ihr fürsorglich auf den Rücken klopfte. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mine? Das Essen scheint dir heute nicht zu bekommen." Erst als sich Hermine einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte brachte sie eine Antwort zustande, die jedoch etwas krächzend klang. „Ich mag einfach kein Haggis."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihren Teller demonstrativ von sich und lächelte ihren besten Freund schief an, der damit wohl beruhigt schien. Als er sich wieder mit Ron und den anderen unterhielt wendete sich die junge Schülerin sich wieder ihrem Lehrer zu. „Sie tut WAS?!" Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher wessen Geisteszustand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, denn wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, hatte Snape sie soeben um ein _Date_ gebeten. Auch wenn man gebeten nicht wirklich sagen konnte, schließlich hatte er es mehr befohlen, was sie auf eine verquere Art und Weise irgendwie süß fand. Nur was hatte er vor? Sie konnten wohl kaum wie normale Menschen in ein Restaurant spazieren und dort zu Abend essen, schließlich war es viel zu gefährlich, dass sie auffliegen würden. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie plötzlich einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in sich verspürte und es wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen. „Ich werde da sein." Sie bemühte sich redlich darum gelassen zu klingen, doch die Nervosität hatte sie bereits fest im Griff. Noch nie hatte sie ein Date gehabt, geschweige denn ein Date mit einem richtigen Mann. Das damals mit Viktor konnte man nicht wirklich als Date bezeichnen, immerhin verstand sie darunter etwas mehr als nur eine Verabredung zu einem Ball. Für sie bedeutete es zum Essen ausgeführt zu werden, mit einer Kutsche zu fahren und dann den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Zugegeben, ziemlich kitschig, doch alles was sie über Dates wusste bezog sie aus Filmen. Den Gedanken in die Bibliothek zu gehen und in Büchern darüber zu recherchieren verwarf sie ganz schnell wieder, schließlich war sie sich sicher, dass es in ganz Hogwarts kein einziges Buch darüber gab wie ein Date verlief und wie man es möglichst elegant hinter sich brachte. Und auch von ihren Freundinnen konnte ihr niemand helfen, einerseits hatten auch diese noch nie ein Date gehabt und andererseits konnte sie ihnen ja wohl kaum auf die Nase binden mit wem sie ausging. Nein, sie war auf sich allein gestellt.

Die Zeit bis zum Wochenende verging unfassbar langsam und dennoch viel zu schnell, denn die Nervosität in Hermine nahm von einem Tag auf den anderen zu. Es ging sogar so weit, dass ihr ganz übel wurde und sie verzweifelt auf ihrem Bett lag, in Gedanken immer wieder bei dem Ablauf des Abends. Es durfte ihr kein Missgeschick passieren, schließlich wollte Hermine, dass Snape von ihr nicht als naive Schülerin dachte, sondern als Frau, die er begehrenswert und interessant fand. Als sie am Tag des Dates nach dem Frühstück wieder in ihr Zimmer kam bemerkte sie eine große Schachtel auf ihrem Bett, die mit einer Schleife verziert war. Es war keine Notiz daran befestigt, doch ihre Neugier ließ sich ohnehin nicht mehr aufhalten. Gespannt zog sie an der Schleife und öffnete die Schachtel, als ihr plötzlich der Atem stockte. Vorsichtig ergriff sie das Stück Stoff das darin lag und hielt es in die Höhe, woraufhin das Kleid sich entfaltete. Grüne fließende Seide, der Rock mit Spitzen verziert war es ein Traum für jedes Mädchen. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran wer ihr dieses Geschenk hatte zukommen lassen, doch Hermine fragte sich woher Snape plötzlich dieses Händchen für die Auswahl von Kleidung für Frauen hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie als Casanova eingeschätzt und auch sonst glaubte sie nicht, dass sein Wissen über Frauen sonderlich weit reichte. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht und augenblicklich entledigte sie sich ihrer Schuluniform, um das Kleid anzuprobieren und musste dabei feststellen, dass er auch ihre Größe vollkommen korrekt eingeschätzt hatte. Wie machte er das nur? Er steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen. Als sie sich abends schließlich in Harrys Tarnumhang gehüllt aus dem Schloss schlich klopfte ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Der Weg bis an die Tore von Hogwarts war nicht ganz einfach zu bewerkstelligen, schließlich trug sie hohe Schuhe, die sie passend zu ihrem Kleid grün gezaubert hatte. Sie konnte seine Gestalt schon von Weitem sehen und augenblicklich machte ihr Herz erneut einen Sprung, doch sein Anblick war zu verführerisch, zu verlockend, als dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit hätte entgehen lassen können. Lautlos trat sie hinter ihn und streckte die Hand nach seinem Hintern aus an dem sie entlang strich, während sie sich unsichtbar um ihn herum bewegte. „Sie haben die Wette gewonnen. Ich bin offiziell verrückt", erklang plötzlich Hermines amüsierte Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. „Das ist Ihre Schuld, Sie haben mich um den Verstand gebracht..."

* * *

Es bot sich ein außerordentlich seltsames und einzigartiges Bild an, wie Snape, der dunkle Professor aus den Kerkern, inmitten unzähliger, herumwuselnder Muggelfrauen stand. Gekleidet in seiner weiten, schwarzen Lehrerrobe, bei der er sich auch an diesem Spätnachmittag geweigert hatte, sie abzulegen. _‚Soll'n die Muggel nur gucken'_ , hatte er missmutig gebrummt, als er schließlich in die abgelegene Muggelkleinstadt appariert war. Natürlich hätte er als waschechter Zauberer bevorzugt sich in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten, doch da hierbei immer die Gefahr bestand jemanden über den Weg zu laufen, der ihn kannte, mied er das an diesem Nachmittag. Vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, aus welchem Grund er sich dieser Tortur überhaupt ausgesetzt hatte. Schon seit einigen Minuten stand er nun mit grimmigem Gesicht da, während die jungen Frauen um ihm herum in euphorischem Gejauchze und alberndem Gelächter die unzähligen Kleider bestaunten. Weite Roben, die elegantesten Stoffe und nicht die teils altmodischen Schnitte, wie es Madam Malkins anbot, sondern viele sehr jugendlich geschnittene Kleider. Snape war sich sicher, dass er hier fündig werden würde. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesem Gegacker unter diesen aufgescheuchten Hühnern jemals entkommen konnte. Etwas überfordert ließ er erneut seinen Blick über die aufgeschlagene Seite seines Notizbuches wandern. In feinsäuberlicher Schrift war darauf stichpunktartig aufgelistet, was er noch zu erledigen hatte. Penibel wie er war, hatte er bisher auch die darauf notierten Zeitangaben einhalten können, doch nun hatte er den schweren Verdacht, dass er hier seinen Plan völlig umwerfen musste. Neben seiner kostbaren Zeit würde ihn diese Aktion ebenso seine Nerven kosten. Was tat man nicht alles, um ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken! Snape seufzte.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mister?" Eine junge Dame hatte sich schließlich erbarmt den hilflosen Mann anzusprechen, der völlig deplatziert zwischen den herumwuselnden Frauen stand. Durch das kleine Schildchen an ihrer Bluse konnte Snape ausmachen, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau um eine Verkäuferin handelte. Der Professor blickte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen auf und spürte, wie der Blick der jungen Dame von Sekunde zu Sekunde verunsicherter wirkte. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss Snape dieses Spiel, schließlich wusste er nur zu gut, wie er auf andere – insbesondere unwissende Muggel – wirkte, ehe er schließlich doch auf ihre Frage einging. „Ein Kleid. Grün soll es sein!", gab er sich wortkarg und hoffte inständig darauf, dass seine konkreten Angaben schnell zum Ziel führen würden. Aber da hatte er sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht! Kaum zu glauben, welche Unterschiede es in der Stoffqualität gab, welche Schnitte für ein Kleid möglich waren und was es noch alles bei der Kleiderwahl zu beachten galt. Snape hatte jetzt schon eine miese Stimmung! Hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sein kleiner Abstecher in Hogwarts hauseigene Wäscherei schon nervenaufreibend genug gewesen war, so belehrte ihn diese Tortur eines Besseren! Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass jemand diese nervigen, kleinen Hauselfen überbieten konnte! Er hatte nur Hermines Kleidungsgröße herausfinden wollen, doch Dobby und seine Freunde hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn zu einer Tasse Tee einzuladen! Doch schließlich hatte der Professor auch den Einkauf im Kleidungsladen überstanden und konnte nun erleichtert auch den letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste mit einem Haken versehen...

Severus stand schon seit einigen Minuten vor den Toren Hogwarts und beobachtete in Gedanken versunken, wie langsam die letzten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont verschwanden. Noch immer machte sein Herz einen aufgeregten Sprung, bei dem Gedanken daran, als er seine Schülerin vor wenigen Tagen in der Großen Halle um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte. Nun ja, von einer Bitte konnte man nicht sprechen, vielmehr war es eine Forderung gewesen. Und nun doch, Hermine hatte es tatsächlich freudestrahlend angenommen. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Mädchen mehr in ihn zu sehen vermochte, wo es ihm selbst doch so schwer fiel, etwas Gutes in ihm zu sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment verfiel er in alberne Sentimentalität, wie er es selbst benennen würde. Doch im Grunde konnte der Professor nicht den Gedanken verdrängen, dass das alles bald schon eine bloße Erinnerung war. Wie ein Traum, den er für diesen Augenblick zu träumen im Stande war. Doch bald schon würde die Zeit kommen, in der er sich von diesem Traum verabschieden musste und gegen den nächsten Traum, seinem ganz persönlichem Albtraum antreten würde.

Der düstere Gedanke verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Als er Hermines Berührung an seinem Hintern spürte, war all die Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken wie weggefegt und machte diesem nur allzu glückseligem Gefühl Platz. Noch sah er sie nicht, steckte sie wie aufgetragen immer noch unter dem Mantel Potters. Doch er konnte trotzdem ihre Anwesenheit neben sich spüren und ihre Stimme war unverwechselbar, so antwortete er in die Leere hinein. „So so, habe ich das?" Ein verschmitztes, jungenhaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, ehe vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecke, um nach ihr zu tasten. „Sie haben also mit Minerva gesprochen. Und? Darf ich raten? Sie hat herausgefunden, wer hinter Ihrem offensichtlich fehlenden Geisteszustand steckt? Kann ebenso wie ich nicht glauben, wie dieses unschuldige, junge Ding aus Gryffindor sich nur diesem Snape an den Hals werfen kann und ist schließlich in Ohnmacht gefallen? Ich wusste es!" Grinsend blickte er immer noch ins Leere, ehe er schließlich den Stoff des Umhanges ertastete und ihr diesen entriss. Für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem. Sie sah einfach nur atemberaubend schön aus. Doch anstatt ihr ein Kompliment zu machen, hob er nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und wandte murmelnd ein „Die Frage ist nur, _wer_ hier der Verrückte ist!", ehe er schließlich ihre Hand ergriff und mit ihr disapparierte.

So unscheinbar wie Snapes Haus in Spinners End zwischen all den unzähligen Reihenhäusern schien, so überraschend willkommen war das Innere des Hauses. Severus hatte sich wahrlich ins Zeug gelegt. Natürlich ließ sich diese Bruchbude nicht in ein Schloss verwandeln und auch an diesem Abend wirkte seine Einrichtung altmodisch und unliebevoll, doch in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers hatte er einen Tisch gedeckt. Eine kleine Kerze erhellte den eher dunklen Raum, während ein Zauber wunderschöne, leuchtende Muster an die Wand zauberte. Es brauchte nicht viel, um diesen Ort in etwas Magisches zu verwandeln. Doch ehe Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich ihr zugewandt. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

* * *

Angenehm kühl legte sich die Nachtluft auf ihre Haut, als das Stück Stoff das sie vor der Welt verborgen hatte plötzlich verschwand. Zum Vorschein kam eine grinsende Hermine, die es sichtlich genoss mit Snape herumzualbern. Es gab nichts Schöneres für sie als ihn so unbeschwert zu erleben. Sie war sich sicher, dass niemand ihn je so vergnügt gesehen hatte, geschweige denn ihn je hatte lächeln sehen! Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte hatte er plötzlich ihre Hand ergriffen und war mit ihr disappariert. Sein Haus wirkte so vertraut auf sie, so einladend, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass sie sich hier je unwohl gefühlt hatte. Die Ferien mit ihm hier zu verbringen war so wunderschön gewesen, dass sie sich immer, wenn sie sich schlecht gefühlt hatte, daran zurückerinnerte. Als sie eintraten und ins Wohnzimmer kamen blieb ihr für einen Moment das Herz stehen, als sie sah, wie sehr er sich ins Zeug gelegt hatte. Die Nervosität ergriff Hermine erneut und es fiel ihr schwer gelassen zu bleiben, als er sich ihr plötzlich zuwendete. _„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."_ Für einen Augenblick kam ihr Verstand nicht hinterher und es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre befreien konnte, um ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich eingeladen hast", erwiderte sie aufrichtig, auch wenn es ihr noch immer schwer fiel ihn plötzlich anders anzusprechen. „Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du mich um eine Verabredung bittest. Soviel ich weiß passiert das für gewöhnlich _bevor_ man miteinander schläft..."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht streckte sie sich etwas und stahl ihm einen Kuss, während sie sich eine Handvoll Knöpfe an seiner Robe griff und ihn an sich zog. Wie immer, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam, durchflutete sie heiß die Erregung, das Verlangen sich ihm erneut hinzugeben, wie eine Droge von der man nicht genug bekam. Doch sie hatte zu viel Respekt davor wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte, um sie zu beeindrucken, also ließ sie kurz darauf wieder von ihm ab, nur um sich dann von ihm zu ihrem Tisch führen zu lassen. Snape war ein echter Gentleman. Er schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht, nur um ihr dann Wein einzuschenken und mit ihr anzustoßen. Trotz des Essens, das unvergleichlich schmeckte, konnte sie kaum auch nur für einige Sekunden die Augen von ihm lassen. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er zu so etwas im Stande war. „Sie stecken wirklich voller Überraschungen, Professor Snape", meinte sie plötzlich und musterte ihn eingehend. „Nicht nur, dass Sie offensichtlich eine Begabung dafür haben Frauenkleider einzukaufen, Sie sind noch dazu ein Romantiker und ein ausgezeichneter Koch. Wenn das je rauskommt fällt Professor McGonagall tatsächlich in Ohnmacht."

Sogar an das Dessert hatte er gedacht. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine etwas derartiges gegessen und sie war wie jedes Mädchen verrückt nach Süßem, auch wenn sie es sich zumeist verbot. Frau musste schließlich auf ihre Linie achten. Doch hierbei konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Als sie beide mit dem Essen fertig waren und sich gegenseitig ansahen, kam der jungen Schülerin eine Idee. Sie erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum, ergriff die Hand ihres Lehrers und führte ihn zu dem Klavier, von dem sie wusste, dass er es besaß. Als sie davor standen sah Hermine Snape an, bevor sie es öffnete. „Darf ich?" Erst als er zur Antwort nickte öffnete sie die Tastenklappe und sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Hocker, woraufhin sie eine leise Melodie anstimmte. Sie war unscheinbar und klein, doch wie ein Fluss wurde sie stetig schneller, bis Snape nach einer Weile plötzlich einstimmte und die zweite Stimme übernahm. Wie schon damals, als es noch so schwer zwischen den beiden gewesen war, saßen sie einträchtig nebeneinander und hauchten dem Stück Leben ein, was Hermine sich ihm so nahe fühlen ließ wie als er sie des Nachts in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Sie genoss es mit ihm Klavier zu spielen, es verband sie auf merkwürdige Art und Weise, denn es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie einander verstanden hatten ohne auch nur ein Wort zu benutzen. Worte hatten zwischen ihnen anfangs alles so viel schwerer gemacht, doch die Musik war wie eine Sprache, die sie beide verstanden. Die Sprache ihrer Herzen.

* * *

Es war ungewohnt für ihn sie plötzlich zu duzen. Severus war schließlich jemand, der nur ungern aus gewohnten Verhaltensmustern ausbrach und so musste er doch ein klein wenig über den Schatten springen, seine Schülerin bei ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen. Doch nach allem was zwischen ihnen geschehen war wäre es selbst für Snape kindisch gewesen, sie weiterhin wie eine ganz normale Schülerin zu betrachten. Er hatte letztendlich doch aufgegeben sich etwas vorzumachen und er würde sich dieser Herausforderung stellen, schließlich war er sicherlich kein Feigling. Doch eigentlich hätte er sich diese unnötigen Gedanken gar nicht machen brauchen und diese anfängliche Nervosität hätte es sicher auch nicht gebraucht, denn im Laufe des Abends löste sich Snapes Anspannung und er konnte ganz er selbst sein. Hermines offene und zugleich hin und wieder kecke Art halfen ihm dabei sich zu öffnen und ihre liebevollen Zärtlichkeiten taten ihr übriges. Ein Lächeln stahl sich schließlich auf sein Gesicht als Hermine seine Kochkünste und seinen Kleidergeschmack lobte, ehe er seine Hand vorsichtig auf die ihre legte. Für einen Moment blickte er ihr nur tiefgründig in die Augen, bis Hermine plötzlich aufsprang und ihn zu seinem Klavier mitzog.

Seine Finger flogen elegant über die Tasten, hin und wieder übergriff er ihre Hände und berührte sie dabei. Doch nichts ließ sie aus der Melodie reißen, nur der Inbegriff von Harmonie verband sie in diesem Moment bei ihrem Klavierspiel. Auch Severus dachte an die Zeit zurück, als noch viel zu viel zwischen ihnen stand. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass die Gryffindor ihre Zeit tatsächlich gern mit ihm verbrachte. Als schließlich der letzte Ton verklungen war, blickte er ihr erneut in die rehbraunen Augen, so als würde er ihr etwas sagen wollen, unfähig es jedoch auszusprechen. Die für ihn unangenehme Situation überspielend wandte er schließlich ein. „Rotwein, Miss Granger?" Alte Gewohnheiten konnte man wohl einfach nicht so einfach aufgeben. Doch sie stimmte trotz der wieder förmlichen Anrede zu, ehe er sich mit ans Kaminfeuer auf das gemütliche Sofa setzte. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nur so nebeneinander, wortlos, nachdenklich in die Flammen blickend, während sich wohl jeder in Gedanken fragte, was für einen einzigartigen Augenblick sie gerade nun miteinander teilten. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wirkte in keiner Weise störend. Sie brauchten keine Worte, sie verstanden sich auch so. Hin und wieder nippte Severus an seinem Glas Rotwein, ehe er es schließlich auf dem Tischchen neben sich abstellte. Darauf hatte Hermine wohl gewartet, schließlich überbrückte sie mutig die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, um sich an ihn heran zu kuscheln. „Severus?" Ihre Stimme war zaghaft und doch zugleich von der altbekannten Stärke durchzogen. Noch immer klang es fremd für ihn, seinen Vornamen aus ihrem Mund zu hören. „Mhh?", brummte er, während er fortfuhr ihren Arm entlang zu streicheln.

„Hattest du schon einmal so was?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Nun... hattest du schon einmal ein Date?"  
Severus hob ganz nach snapescher Manier eine seiner Augenbrauen skeptisch nach oben. „Wie hätte ich auch nur annehmen können, dass sich die neumalkluge Gryffindor heute Abend zusammenreißen würde mit ihrer unerträglichen Neugier.", er grinste sie an, wobei er die Schärfe aus seinen nicht ernstgemeinten Worten nahm. „Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich würde dir einfach so diese Frage beantworten? Was springt da für mich raus?" Gespielt unschuldig nippte er erneut an seinem Wein, während er sie innerlich schmunzelnd aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Na, ich bin ein Slytherin, schon vergessen? Aber mal im Ernst. Wenn du die Frechheit besitzt mir solch eine Frage zu stellen, dann will ich das auch. Kürzlich erst habe ich in Muggelliteratur gelesen, dass es bei jugendlichen Muggeln üblich wäre ein Spiel zu spielen. Hierbei wird die einfache Frage gestellt, ob der andere seine Pflicht ausführen will etwas Aufgetragenes zu tun oder ob er mit der Wahrheit über eine gestellte Frage herausrücken will. Was meinst du? Lust auf ein kleines Spielchen?"  
„Du meinst Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
„In der Tat!" Hermine überlegte für einen Moment, ehe sie mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete. „Oh, auf jeden Fall!"  
„Nun die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet: Nein! Jetzt bist du dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht, mutige Gryffindor?"  
Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie schließlich antwortete. „Wahrheit!"  
„Was lief da damals mit dir und diesem Krum?"

* * *

Der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, sagte so viel mehr als jedes Wort von ihm es je gekonnt hätte. Snape schien es ebenso zu sehen, denn er umging diese angespannte Situation indem er Hermine fragte, ob sie noch ein Glas Wein wollte. Etwas verdutzt über den so plötzlichen Wechsel nickte sie nur und nahm dann neben ihm auf dem Sofa am Kamin Platz. Erneut legte sich Stille über die beiden, die in einträchtiger Zweisamkeit nebeneinander ins Feuer blickten. Die junge Schülerin stellte ihr Glas nach dem ersten Schluck Wein vor sich auf den Couchtisch und beobachtete ihren Lehrer aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie fühlte sich unsicher so steif neben ihm zu sitzen, auch wenn sie die Zweisamkeit genoss. Sie wollte Nähe. Keine sexuelle Nähe, auch wenn sie zugegeben verrückt danach war, im Augenblick wollte sie nur ihre Unsicherheit bekämpfen und Intimität aufbauen. Als er dann schließlich ebenfalls sein Glas abstellte, erkannte sie ihre Chance. Betont gelassen schlüpfte sie aus ihren hohen Schuhen, zog die Beine unter ihren Körper und lehnte sich an ihn, woraufhin er wie automatisch begann über ihren Arm zu streicheln.

Die Frage nach seiner Erfahrung mit Dates hatte schon die ganze Zeit auf ihr gelastet, seit er sie überhaupt gefragt hatte. So viele Dinge schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, die sie brennend interessierten, immerhin wusste sie so gar nichts von ihm und seinem Leben. Es hatte sie Überwindung gekostet ihn überhaupt danach zu fragen, doch mit seiner Reaktion hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er las Muggelliteratur? Sich mit Severus Snape auf Wahrheit oder Pflicht einzulassen war nicht nur waghalsig, sondern auch extrem gefährlich. Er war immerhin nicht nur irgendein Slytherin, er war der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und noch dazu ein Todesser. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape wie kein anderer dazu im Stande war Informationen aus einem herauszubekommen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Die Verlockung mehr über ihn zu erfahren war einfach zu groß. Seine erste Frage jedoch war keineswegs so unschuldig, wie es ihre eigene gewesen war.

Für einen Moment verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Wein, an dem sie soeben genippt hatte, bevor sie ihn entgeistert ansah. Er wollte tatsächlich wissen, was zwischen ihr und Viktor gewesen war? Schlagartig lief sie dunkelrot an, bevor sie sich räusperte und überlegte, wo sie am besten anfangen sollte. „Nun ja, er...", stammelte sie und blickte nachdenklich an die Decke. „Er hatte mich zu dem Ball zu Ehren des Trimagischen Turniers eingeladen und... er war... er war ein wahrer Gentleman. Zuvorkommend, höflich, rücksichtsvoll. Ich habe..." Mit einem Mal stockte sie, da es ihr durchaus unangenehm war das ausgerechnet ihm zu erzählen. „...ich habe meinen ersten Kuss von ihm erhalten." Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken, doch das Spiel forderte Ehrlichkeit von denen, die es spielten. Also hielt sie sich daran. „Ansonsten lief nicht viel zwischen uns. Die meiste Zeit hat er mir beim Lernen zugesehen." Die junge Schülerin lächelte unsicher und wagte einen Blick auf ihren Lehrer, der mit dieser Antwort zufrieden schien. „Jetzt bist du dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Ganz Slytherin grinste er sie an, bevor er schließlich antwortete. „Pflicht." Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hermine hatte sich hauptsächlich darauf eingelassen mit Snape zu spielen, um etwas über ihn zu erfahren. Was für eine Aufgabe sollte sie ihm geben? Es musste etwas sein, dass ihn wünschen ließ er hätte Wahrheit gewählt und ihn dazu brachte in Zukunft Pflichtaufgaben aus dem Weg zu gehen. Einerseits hatte sie Angst davor ihn zu sehr zu provozieren, schließlich war es ein so wundervoller Abend mit ihm, doch andererseits wollte sie ihn zu gern aus der Reserve locken. Und noch viel mehr wollte sie ihn die ganzen Dinge fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden ihn in einer etwas extremeren Lage zu erleben, der Spaß bei diesem Spiel durfte schließlich auch nicht zu kurz kommen. Diesmal war es an ihr ein diabolisches Slytheringrinsen aufzusetzen und ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie sein Plattenspielgerät in Bewegung versetzt, woraufhin das Lied _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ durch den Raum hallte. „Strippe für mich."

* * *

Snape hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber an dem Abend des Weihnachtsballes vor zwei Jahren war er tatsächlich rasend vor Eifersucht gewesen. Vielleicht war es das erste Mal, als er Hermine Granger mit anderen Augen gesehen hatte, genau wusste er es nicht. Doch es hatte ihm schon damals ganz und gar nicht behagt, sie mit diesem einfältigen Krumm zu sehen, als hätte es eine leise Stimme in ihm gerufen, dass er sich vielmehr jemand ganz Bestimmten an ihrer Seite wünschen würde. Schon damals hatte er gespürt, dass Krum ihr viel zu nahe kommen würde, doch er hatte es nicht verhindern können, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte. So war es nicht überraschend als Hermine sagte, dass sie von dem rumänischen Auslandsschüler ihren ersten Kuss erhalten hatte. Aber sie war jung, wer könnte es ihr schon verdenken die ersten Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Erleichtert zugleich war Severus aber auch als sie meinte, es wäre nicht mehr zwischen ihnen gelaufen.

Als die Schülerin schließlich mit dem Spiel an der Reihe war und ihm nach Wahrheit oder Pflicht fragte, breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ihm war nur zu bewusst gewesen, dass Hermine die Gelegenheit ergreifen würde um ihm über Persönliches auszufragen. Doch diese Chance würde er ihr gar nicht erst geben – vorerst zumindest. Zu viel Vergnügen hatte er daran, sie ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen und sie zu triezen. Abgesehen davon war Snape noch nie jemand gewesen, der gern über sich sprach. Fast spürbar war es, wie es in ihr ratterte. Severus hatte durch die Jahre als Doppelspion gelernt, aus den Menschen zu lesen wie aus einem Buch und zu offensichtlich war es nun für ihn, wie sie mit sich haderte. Doch trotzdem überraschte sie ihn mit ihrer Antwort und das provozierende Grinsen setzte dem ganzen auch noch die Krone auf. Als die Platte auf dem Plattenspieler sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte und das unverwechselbare Lied durch den Raum hallte, war Snape tatsächlich für einen Moment sprachlos. Das hatte sie gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

Rein äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Zu perfekt saß die Maske, die nichts von seinen Gefühlen durchscheinen ließ, ehe er schließlich eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben zog und sie für ein paar Sekunden nur skeptisch ansah. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger... haben Sie nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren?", gab er sich gespielt entrüstet und tat so, als würde ihm diese Forderung in keiner Weise etwas ausmachen. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich der dunkle, allzeit gefürchtete Professor aus den Kerkern von einer kleinen Gryffindor zur Schnecke machen lassen würde! Sicher nicht mit ihm! „Du solltest Wissen, kleine Löwin, dass wenn ich so etwas tue, es auf meine Art und Weise geschieht." Galant erhob sich Snape vom Sofa, stellte völlig unbeeindruckt und mit ausdrucksloser Mine sein Rotweinglas auf das Tischchen neben sich auf, ehe er dem Plattenspieler mit dem Zauberstab einen Stoß verpasste und dieser augenblicklich verstummte. Dann war er schon wieder ans Klavier getreten, ehe er auf dem Klavierhocker Platz nahm. Ein dunkler Ton durchhalte den Raum, der schließlich von einer dramatischen, theatralischen Melodie abgelöst wurde und der Professor langsam begann auf den Tasten die Melodie von _Nothing Else Matters_ zu spielen. Nach einer Weile löste er die linke Hand von den Tasten, während mit Hilfe eines Zaubers das Klavier selbstständig übernahm, ehe er langsam begann mit der nun freigewordenen Linken die unzähligen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Schließlich erhob er sich und zugleich spielte das Klavier vollkommen das Stück weiter, ohne, das Severus noch eingreifen musste. Ohne aufzusehen knöpfte er auch die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe weiter auf bis er sich schließlich zu Hermine umwandte. Für einen Moment fing Snape ihren Blick auf, versuchte darin zu lesen um daraufhin die schwere Robe abzustreifen. Ein strahlendweißes Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose zeigte sich schließlich darunter. Es fühlte sich fremd an und verletzlich sich so vor ihr zu zeigen. Auch wenn Hermine schon seinen nackten Körper gesehen hatte, so war es doch etwas ganz anderes sich vor ihr auszuziehen und diesem Ausziehen auch noch die gewisse Leidenschaft zu verleihen. Snape hatte keine Ahnung davon und war absolut nicht der Typ für solche Tänzereien. So fand er natürlich bei Frauen Gefallen daran, wenn sie bereitwillig ihren Körper zur Schau stellten. Bei Männern allerdings war es allein schon die Vorstellung davon, die ihn anwiderte. Doch da musste er jetzt durch. Er entzog sich ihrem Blick nicht, stattdessen intensivierte er den seinen, um einen Punkt zu fixieren, während er nun doch wesentlich nervöser begann sich auch sein weißes Hemd zu entledigen. Sein nackter Oberkörper wirkte unnatürlich hell im dämmrigen Licht des Wohnzimmers und das seltsame Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr, als er ihre Blicke seinen Körper abtasten fühlte, ließ ihn kurz zögern, ehe er fortfuhr. Das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses war kaum wahrzunehmen, doch für Snape lag es bedeutungsschwer in der Luft, als er schließlich auch die Hose zu Fall brachte. Nun stand er da, nur in schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet. Starr und unfähig sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Strippen hieß ausziehen! Sie könnte ihn sicher nicht dazu bringen auch noch grazil vor ihr zu tanzen und sich regelrecht anzubieten! Es gab auch Grenzen, das würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen!

Etwas missmutig streifte er sich letztendlich auch die Boxershorts nach unten. Die Anspannung war zum Zerreißen, der Blick der immer noch auf Hermine lag hätte töten können. Als er nun schließlich völlig nackt vor ihr stand, endete plötzlich abrupt das Klavierspiel und wie von Zauberhand war Severus Snapes Körper wieder von der schweren Lehrerrobe verhüllt. Die lodernden Rachegefühle waren ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Na, Miss Granger? Was darf es für dich nun sein? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
Snape war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, ihre Antwort zu hören, schließlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen, dass sie nun wesentlich vorsichtiger vorgehen würde.  
„Wahrheit!"  
„Um die Angelegenheit etwas aufrichtiger zu gestalten, würde ich sagen wir fügen dieser Sache etwas Ehrlichkeit hinzu, meinst du nicht auch?", sagte er seidigweich, ehe er sich zu seinem Vorratsschrank abwandte. „Was meinst du? Mutig genug, kleine Gryffindor? Ein bisschen Veritaserum hat schließlich noch keinem geschadet."

* * *

Maskengleich drang nichts seiner Gedanken an die Oberfläche, viel zu perfekt war der Gesichtsausdruck des unlesbaren Spions, den er über die Jahre perfektioniert hatte. Doch Hermine wusste genau, dass es in Snape arbeitete. Es wäre vollkommen untypisch für ihn bei einer solchen Forderung nicht aus der Fassung zu geraten, schließlich war sie sich sicher, dass noch nie jemand von ihm verlangt hatte sich auszuziehen. Als er plötzlich sprach musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, denn seine Worte hatten wie immer die Autorität des Lehrers in sich, die einen in Sekunden in die Knie zwingen konnte. Doch er tat wie ihm geheißen, bewegte sich zwar nicht zu der von ihr ausgewählten Musik, sondern trat zu seinem Klavier, wo er eine andere Melodie anstimmte. Mit einem Zauber brachte er das Instrument dazu von allein weiter zu spielen, bis er sich zu ihr umwandte und langsam begann die endlosen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Allein das war für Snape sicher Strafe genug, immerhin waren es so viele Knöpfe, dass Hermine sich immer vorstellte er half beim an- und auskleiden magisch nach. Doch es hatte etwas Erregendes seinen geschickten Fingern dabei zuzusehen wie sie sich Knopf für Knopf voran bewegten.

Schon im Unterricht hatte die junge Schüler immer Gefallen daran gefunden wie elegant und mühelos die schlanken Finger ihres Lehrers die Zutaten vorbereitete, die er für einen Trank brauchte. Stundenlang konnte sie ihm schlicht auf die Hände sehen, während sie nur versuchte diese Geschicklichkeit nachzuahmen. Nie zuvor war ihr jedoch aufgefallen, dass seine Bewegungen etwas seltsam Erotisches hatten. Erst jetzt, wo seine Hände damit beschäftigt waren ihn aus seiner Robe zu befreien, erkannte sie, dass trotz des fehlenden Tanzens die Erregung in ihr loderte. Strippen hatte sie nie wirklich als erregend empfunden, auch wenn das wohl der Sinn dahinter war, doch das was er tat berührte sie in einem Maße, dass ihr plötzlich unerträglich heiß wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Snape war Hermine nicht besonders gut darin ihre Emotionen zu verbergen und so konnte man in ihr lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, doch das war ihr gleichgültig. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihren Lehrer, wie er sich Stück für Stück vor ihr entblößte. Gleichzeitig war ihr nur zu bewusst, was es für ihn bedeuten musste sich so verletzlich vor ihr zu zeigen und so sagte sie nichts, musterte begierig seinen Körper und ließ ihre Körpersprache ihm zeigen, wie sehr ihr das gefiel was sie sah. Ihr hatte dies damals geholfen, als sie sich vor ihm ausgezogen hatte, denn das war einer der wenigen Momente gewesen in dem seine Maske plötzlich nicht mehr dazu im Stande gewesen war zu verbergen, was er wirklich dachte.

Die Melodie des Klaviers unterstrich die so schlichte Verführungskunst des Zaubertränkemeisters, der plötzlich nur noch in schwarzer Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihr stand. Hermine hatte sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe gebissen, wie sie mit ansah wie Snape auch noch das letzte Stück Stoff zu Fall brachte. In diesem Augenblick konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und so erhob sie sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie sah seinen durchaus feindseligen Blick, doch dieser konnte ihr schon lange nichts mehr anhaben. Unmittelbar vor ihm blieb sie stehen, offenkundige Erregung im Blick, und sah ihn einfach nur wortlos an, bis sie schließlich die Hand hob und von seiner Lendengegend zärtlich nach oben streichelte, über seinen Bauch, seine Brust, seinen Hals, bis sie schließlich in seinem Nacken angelangt war. Ohne jede Furcht griff sie zu, um ihn etwas zu sich heranzuziehen und ihn in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, der ihre Erregung geradezu herausschrie. Noch immer versuchte sie sich zurückzuhalten und nicht einfach über ihn herzufallen, doch es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer die Hitze in ihrem Inneren im Zaum zu halten. Atemlos löste sie sich schließlich wieder von ihm, als sie bemerkte, dass er plötzlich wieder seine Robe trug. Sie konnte sehen, dass er auf Rache sinnte, also hatte sie sich bereits auf eine Antwort festgelegt, um dem ganzen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dass er jedoch zu irgendeinem Punkt den Vorschlag machen würde Veritaserum ins Spiel zu bringen war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. Er war nicht umsonst ein Zaubertränkemeister und noch dazu ein Slytherin.

Es irritierte sie jedoch für einen Moment, dass er glaubte, sie wäre bisher nicht aufrichtig gewesen. Dennoch konnte sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, egal worum es ging, eine Gryffindor ließ sich nie von einem Slytherin ungestraft herausfordern. Sie nahm die Phiole von ihm entgegen, woraufhin sie sich zuprosteten und beide den Trank in einem Zug leerten. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines Magengegend aus, immerhin konnte Snape sie nun fragen was auch immer er wollte und sie würde ihm ohne zu zögern die komplette Wahrheit erzählen. Doch ebenso wie sie nun keine Wahl mehr hatte, so würde auch er ihr nicht mehr ausweichen können. Dennoch blieb das ungute Gefühl, dass er noch immer auf Rache aus war und auch wenn er ihr keine Aufgabe stellen konnte, so könnte er sie sicher auch mit einer Frage in Verlegenheit bringen. Das hatte er schon immer geschafft. „Nun, Miss Granger", ertönte seine schneidende Stimme und sein durchdringender Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, während ein süffisantes Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. „Haben Sie sich jemals selbst befriedigt?" Sie hörte die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, doch ihr Verstand war im selben Moment wie eingefroren. Heiß brach die Röte auf ihren Wangen aus, während sie spürte wie ihr Mund gegen ihren Willen anfing mit mehr als nur der Wahrheit herauszurücken. „Erst seit ich Sie näher kenne", erwiderte sie ohne zu zögern und schlug sich dann augenblicklich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Hermine fuhr herum, wendete sich von Snape ab und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was ihr sichtlich schwerfiel. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte funkelten ihre Augen angriffslustig. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Professor?"

* * *

Unbemerkt von ihren Augen hatte sich Severus vorher eine Kapsel unter die Zunge gelegt, ehe das Veritaserum mit dem verkapselten Gegenmittel seinen Hals herunterlief. Dass dieses ungleiche Spiel nicht gerecht war, das war ihm nur zu bewusst. Doch er war ein Slytherin und zugleich hatte sie ihn deutlich provoziert. Und niemand würde ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen. Es würde nach seinen Regeln gespielt werden, nicht umsonst hatte er schließlich die Idee herangebracht, sich mit ihr auf ein Spiel einzulassen. So ehrenhaft und mutig er war, so listig wie eine Schlange war er zugleich. In Gedanken fuhr er sich schon genüsslich über die Lippen, bei dem Gedanken wohin er sie noch treiben wollte. Sie würde ihm nicht entkommen und dieses Gefühl Kontrolle über sie zu haben, gefiel ihm immer mehr.

Offenbar geduldig abwartend, wie ihre Antwort auf seine anzügliche Frage lauten würde, tobte in ihm regelrecht ein Sturm aus Ungeduld und Vorfreude auf das Bevorstehende. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit anzusehen, wie sie hilflos seinem Fragenspiel ausgeliefert war. Und so kam es wie er es erahnt hatte, sie schlug sich augenblicklich die Hand vors Gesicht, ehe sie sich peinlich berührt von ihm abwandte nachdem sie ihm geantwortet hatte. „Plötzlich so schüchtern, Miss Granger? Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von Ihnen." Er war wieder ins Sie gewechselt ohne jedoch das spitzbübische Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu verlieren. Die provozierte Reaktion folgte zugleich, als ihr Blick den seinen traf. Dieser trotze regelrecht vor Angriffslust.

„Wahrheit!", war schließlich Snapes schlichte Antwort, ehe er vollkommen gelassen erneut an seinem Rotweinglas nippte.  
„Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass du dich schon seit Jahren auf die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben hast. Warum? Warum warst du überhaupt so wild auf den Posten, ich dachte immer du liebst es Zaubertränke zu brauen? Schließlich nimmst du dafür auch deine Freizeit in Anspruch, um neue Tränke zu brauen."  
Der Professor hätte in diesem Moment mit allem gerechnet. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde es ihm in einem Zug wieder heimzahlen wollen. Doch er hatte sich offensichtlich in der neumalklugen Hexe aus Gryffindor geirrt. Andererseits war es eigentlich doch nicht so verwunderlich, war es doch jedem auf Hogwarts bekannt, dass Hermine Granger das Wissen wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugte. Da war es eigentlich naheliegend, dass sie ihm eine Frage zu seinen beruflichen Wünschen und Vorstellungen stellte. Diese Frage konnte er tatsächlich ehrlich beantwortet, deswegen war Snape erstmal entwarnt.  
„Richtig. Ich habe es schon seit Jahren versucht an den Posten zu kommen, doch der Schulleiter hatte es wohl für besser gehalten, mir die Stelle zu verwehren. Und ja du hast hier auch Recht. Ich bin leidenschaftlicher Zaubertränkemeister und habe es ja auch in diesem Schuljahr außerschulisch nicht aufgegeben. Dennoch war ich immer erpicht darauf die Stelle zu bekommen. Mir war immer schon wichtig gewesen, die Schüler auf bevorstehende dunkle Künste vorzubereiten. Wenn nicht ich, wer dann hätte schließlich mehr Erfahrung im Bereich dieser mächtigen und doch zugleich gefährlichen Magie. Ich habe mich schon immer als die beste Wahl für die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers gesehen, auch wenn Albus immer anderer Meinung war."  
„Hattest du dann etwa auch schon im Studium die Pläne auch Verteidigung zu unterrichten?"  
„Ich hatte nie die Absicht überhaupt zu unterrichten. Und nein, meine erworbenen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich erst im Laufe meines Lebens erworben."  
„Hast du dann nur Zaubertränke studiert? Und auf was hast du dich damals spezialisiert? Hast du schon im Studium Experimente angeleitet und wie lief das damals? Welche schulischen Leistungsvoraussetzungen braucht man für das Studium?"  
„Man braucht sehr gute schulische Leistungen."  
„Und wie war das... Moment! Du hast gerade eben nicht auf all meine Fragen geantwortet!"  
Snape blickte sie für einen Augenblick nur irritiert an. „Wieso? Was..."

* * *

„Du hast die Wirkung des Trankes aufgehoben", erwiderte sie ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, schockierte Erkenntnis in ihrem Blick. Hermine hatte gesehen wie Snape ebenso wie sie den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, doch irgendwie musste er es geschafft haben die Wirkung aufzuheben, denn es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er nicht unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums stand. Andernfalls hätte ihr Ausbruch der Neugier ihn zu einem Wasserfall voller Antworten verleiten müssen, doch er hatte schlicht nur auf eine einzige Frage geantwortet. Natürlich wusste sie wie verschlagen Slytherins waren, sie hatte es selbst oft genug erlebt, doch das hätte sie nicht von ihm erwartet. Gleich einer Schlange hatte er sich aus ihrer Vereinbarung gewunden, nicht willens sich an das Spiel zu halten das er selbst vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wollte nichts weiter als Informationen aus ihr heraus bekommen ohne selbst dafür etwas preiszugeben. Doch er irrte sich, wenn er glaubte das mit einer Gryffindor machen zu können. Langsam, wie eine Raubkatze die zum Sprung ansetzte, kam sie ihm näher, hob das Kinn und ihr Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in den seinen. Ihre Autorität hatte sich plötzlich in die seine verwandelt. Gleich dem wie er sonst vor einem hilflosen Schüler Aufstellung nahm, um ihn in verzweifelte Angst ausbrechen zu lassen, wendete sie sich ihm zu und die Stille, die sich über sie beide legte, verhieß nichts Gutes. „Es erstaunt mich, dass du denkst, du könntest mich hinters Licht führen. Aber, dass du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst? Das ist selbst für den Hauslehrer der Slytherins zu verschlagen."

Er versuchte angestrengt sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch seine Gefühle drängten an die Oberfläche und sie konnte sehen, wie er fieberhaft versuchte sich herauszuwinden – gleich einer ertappten Schlange. Es kostete Snape einige Mühe seinen unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, doch nach einer Weile gelang es ihm, woraufhin er wieder in seine Rolle zurückfand. „Es erstaunt mich vielmehr, dass es dir nicht früher aufgefallen ist", gab er zynisch zurück und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. „Offenbar bist du doch nicht so schlau wie alle immer glauben." Ihre Intelligenz anzuzweifeln kam ihm gerade recht, schließlich ahnte Hermine, dass dies Snapes Art war von sich abzulenken und sie auf eine andere Spur zu führen. Doch ihr Verstand war im Augenblick so fokussiert, so scharf, dass sie nicht darauf einging. Vielmehr nutzte sie seine Versuche selbst, um sie ebenso gegen sie zu verwenden wie er das bei ihr versuchte. „Bemüh dich nicht", erwiderte sie daher und ging unbeeindruckt zu seinem Vorratsschrank, um eine weitere Phiole Veritaserum herauszuholen. „Es steht dir nicht hinterrücks anzugreifen, das ist eine weibliche Eigenschaft. Und vergiss nicht, ich weiß wie schwer es ist Veritaserum herzustellen. Verschwende nicht noch mehr davon, ich kann das den ganzen Abend über tun." Ein überlegenes Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen, während sie ihm die Phiole offen hin hielt. Wenn er es noch einmal wagen sollte sie hinters Licht zu führen, würde sie es bemerken. Und dann konnte ihm nichts mehr helfen.

* * *

Ihr Blick lag durchdringend auf ihm und normalerweise hätte ihm das nichts anhaben können, schließlich war er ganz andere psychische Folter gewohnt, doch ihrem Blick konnte er in diesem Moment nur schwer standhalten. Irgendwo in den hintersten Ecken seines Inneren machte sich tatsächlich sein Gewissen bemerkbar, dass er immer wieder nach hinten drängen wollte. Leider ohne Erfolg. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm gemacht, dass er sich plötzlich sentimentalen Duseleien hingab? Natürlich, er hatte sie getäuscht. Aber hatte sie tatsächlich gedacht, er würde ein ehrliches Spiel mit ihr spielen? Er war eine Schlange und obwohl ihm nur zu bewusst war, dass dieses Klischeedenken längst überholen war, so fühlte er sich in dieser Rolle sehr wohl. Sollten doch alle denken, man könnte ihm nicht trauen. Es war nur förderlich für seine bevorstehende Aufgabe und seiner Rolle als Doppelspion. Doch dieses Mädchen war anders, vermochte sie es letztendlich doch hinter die Mauer aus Boshaftigkeit und intrigantem Verhalten zu blicken. Snape war niemals ein gerechter Lehrer gewesen. Stets hatte er es die Gryffindors spüren lassen, was er von ihnen hielt. Und vor allem dieser Potter! Oh, was verabscheute er diesen arroganten Idioten, der genau wie sein Vater war. Es war schwer da überhaupt Abstand von diesen Gefühlen zu nehmen. Doch der Professor versuchte es auch gar nicht. Zu einfach erschien ihm der Weg, auf alles und jeden einen Groll zu hegen. Sollten sie doch alle denken von ihm was sie wollten. Nur bei Hermine war es anders. Es war ihm plötzlich wichtig geworden, dass sie ihn irgendwie verstand, ihn irgendwie in einem anderen Licht sah, falls es das überhaupt gab. Severus war selbst so zerfressen von Selbsthass, dass diese Gryffindor ihm wie ein Anker erschien, an den er sich festklammern musste. Seine letzte Chance. Die letzte Chance auf ein Leben. Denn bisher hatte er nie wirklich gelebt.

Sie trat weiter auf ihn zu, das Kinn erhoben, stolz. Sie war kein Kind mehr, das wurde ihm nun wieder nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt. Doch ein Kind hätte seine Aufmerksamkeit nie bekommen. Schon lange war Hermine Granger kein Kind mehr, zu früh musste sie erwachsen werden. Er begegnete ihr mit zynischem und arrogantem Verhalten, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er sich in etwas hineinmanövriert hatte, wo es scheinbar keinen Ausweg gab. Snape hasste das klamme Gefühl in seinem Herzen. Diese Schuld... er hätte sie nicht hinters Licht führen sollen. Sie war enttäuscht von ihm und er wollte nicht, dass sie das in ihm sah. Einen Täuscher, einen Verräter. Bald schon würde die ganze Zaubererwelt in ihm einen Verräter sehen, doch sie sollte ihn besser kennen. Er musste ihr nur eine Chance geben. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung...

Snape antwortete nicht, stattdessen beobachtete er, wie sie sich eine weitere Phiole Veritaserum aus dem Schrank holte und sie ihm schließlich unter die Nasse hielt. Ihr Blick war immer noch stechend und so nahm er die kleine Phiole mit der kostbaren Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Du sprichst von Vertrauen? Dann gibt es eine Bedingung, bei der ich auf dein Wort vertrauen muss. Missbrauche mein Vertrauen nicht, sonst wird es dich teuer zu stehen kommen." Es war eine Drohung und doch instrumentalisierte er es nicht, um sie in irgendeiner Weise zu beherrschen. Sondern es war die reine Angst davor, sie würde seine Bedingung missachten. „Du wirst mich keine einzige Frage über den Dunklen Lord, seine Gefolgsleute und meine Aufgabe im Orden des Phönix fragen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Mit diesen Worten legte er die Phiole an die Lippen und flößte sich das Veritaserum ein.  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, kleine Löwin?"  
„Pflicht!"  
„Ich fordere dich auf mich zu küssen... zufriedenstellend!"

* * *

Erstaunlicherweise schien es ihm tatsächlich etwas auszumachen, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte. Sein erster kläglicher Versuch sich herauszureden blieb der einzige, er beobachtete sie nur noch und sagte nichts mehr. Als Snape dann jedoch die Phiole in der Hand hielt und sie nachdenklich musterte, richtete er doch noch einmal das Wort an Hermine. Tief in ihrem Inneren erschütterte es sie, dass er so wenig Vertrauen zu ihr hatte, wo er doch derjenige gewesen war, der das ihre bei der ersten Gelegenheit missbraucht hatte. Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch es fiel ihr schwer den Schein nach außen hin zu wahren. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie es sich zu erklären, um das Gefühl in ihr zu beruhigen, immerhin war er seit Jahren allein und musste sich erst wieder an jemanden gewöhnen, der ihm nichts Böses wollte. Dennoch gelang es ihr nur halbwegs den Schmerz der Enttäuschung zu verdrängen, so versuchte sie es zu überspielen. „So slytherin wie du bist, so gryffindor bin ich", erwiderte sie ernst. „Ich würde dein Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen." Es misslang Hermine ihre Worte als Antwort auf Snapes Aussage hin nicht anklagend klingen zu lassen, doch es war nicht gelogen. Niemals würde sie ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise hinters Licht führen oder sich nicht an etwas halten, das sie ihm versprach. Genauer gesagt würde sie das niemandem gegenüber je tun. Außer natürlich die Umstände verlangten es, schließlich war auch sie kein Engel was das Brechen von Regeln betraf.

Seine Bedingungen klangen plausibel und zudem wollte sie ohnehin nichts wissen, was mit seiner Aufgabe zu tun hatte. Sie verstand genug davon, welche Rolle er spielte, schließlich gehörte sie seit ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag selbst zum Orden des Phönix. Und so wusste sie auch wie wichtig es war, dass seine Aufgabe geheim blieb und niemand zu viel darüber wusste. Außerdem interessierten sie andere Dinge weitaus mehr. Als Hermine sich schließlich darauf einließ eine Aufgabe auszuführen erwartete sie etwas ebenso Provokantes wie das, was sie ihm aufgetragen hatte, doch im Gegenteil. Er wollte einen Kuss von ihr? Bevor sie jedoch nur irgendetwas erwidern konnte setzte er noch etwas hinzu, dass sie gleich einer Ohrfeige in augenblickliche Wut versetzte. Was bildete er sich ein?! Die normalerweise so gelassene Hermine Granger konnte in diesem Moment nicht an sich halten und eine Erwiderung herunterschlucken. Seine Provokation ging zu weit. „Zufriedenstellend?!", herrschte sie ihn an und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf ihn zu. „Willst du damit behaupten ich hätte dich bisher nicht zufriedenstellend geküsst?!"

Wo sie zuvor noch zurückhaltend gewesen war, drängte sie ihn nun erbarmungslos zurück, ging Schritt für Schritt immer weiter auf ihn zu, bis er schließlich nicht mehr weiter kam und rücklinks auf das Sofa fiel, auf dem er sitzen blieb. Sie würde ihm zeigen was ein zufriedenstellender Kuss war. Ohne auf seine Einwände achtend kam sie noch näher auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, ihre beiden Beine rechts und links von ihm, und zog ihn in einen verlangenden, lodernden Kuss, der selbst in ihr trotz ihrer Wut auf ihn begehrende Erregung auslöste. Ihre Zunge drängte in seinen Mund, reizte seine Zunge und vollführte mit ihr einen so aufregenden Tanz, dass ihr mit einem Mal ganz heiß wurde. Gleichzeitig schmiegte sie ihren Körper an den seinen, ließ kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihnen zu, während ihre Hände in seine Haare wanderten und ihn nur noch enger zu sich zogen. Als sie schließlich zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm, dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas sehr Hartes regte und er begann sie fester, besitzergreifender zu umfassen, löste sie sich plötzlich von ihm, erhob sich und fuhr sich mit einem Finger verrucht über die Unterlippe. „Du bist dran, du Schlange", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und lächelte diabolisch. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

* * *

 _„_ _Willst du damit behaupten ich hätte dich bisher nicht zufriedenstellend geküsst?!"_

Natürlich hatte Severus beabsichtigt sie zu provozieren, doch als er die lodernde Wut in ihrem Blick sah und sie langsam auf ihn zusteuerte, war er doch überrascht. Und zugleich machte sich das Veritaserum in ihm bemerkbar, als er nicht sofort auf ihre Frage antwortete. Er konnte gar nicht anders, die Worte brachen unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. „Du hast mich mehr als zufriedenstellend bisher geküsst. Ich verzehre mich nach deinen Küssen!" Oh Gott, was war nur mit ihm los? Das kleine Biest würde seine derzeitige Schwäche aufgrund des Veritaserums schamlos ausnutzen. Oder konnte er ihr tatsächlich trauen? Doch selbst wenn ihre Fragen nicht gemein und hinterhältig wären, so würde der Zaubertrank schon dafür sorgen, dass er mehr von sich Preis gab als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Schließlich hatte sie ihn soweit zurückgedrängt, bis er das Sofa hinter sich spürte und somit rücklings darauf fiel. Ehe er sich versehen konnte, hatte Hermine schon auf seinem Schoß Platz genommen und räkelte sich verführerisch auf seinen Beinen. Als sie ihn dann in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen hatte, war es um ihn geschehen. Sein ganzer Körper schrie förmlich nach ihr und das machte sich so auch zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkbar. Darauf hatte Hermine offensichtlich gewartet. Kaum hatte sie den Kuss beendet, entzog sie sich wieder und fuhr sich mit dem Finger verrucht über die Lippen. Kleines Miststück! Verärgert versuchte er sie mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen und widerstand der Versuchung sie augenblicklich übers Knie zu legen und ihr erstmal klarzumachen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Doch ihre nächsten Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Racheplänen.

„Wahrheit!", war seine Antwort, hatte er schließlich gelernt, dass es keine gute Idee war Pflicht zu wählen. Trotz der selbstbewussten Ausstrahlung wirkten ihre Worte plötzlich fast schüchtern.  
„Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du... wann bin ich dir aufgefallen? Also ich meine so richtig?" Snape schluckte, versuchte er im ersten Moment seine Gedanken zu sammeln und die richtigen Worte zu wählen. Doch das Veritaserum war erbarmungslos und so sprudelte seine Antwort regelrecht aus ihm. „Du bist mir aufgefallen, als ich dich das erste Mal unterrichtet habe. Kaum ein Schüler hatte bisher solch einen enormen Wissensdrang gezeigt. Natürlich warst du damals ein Kind und ich habe dich lediglich als eine interessante Schülerin angesehen. Doch ich habe dich all die Jahre im Auge behalten, bis schließlich der Weihnachtsball stattfand und ich den Gedanken nicht losbekommen habe, diesen Idioten Krum aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es war der Moment, als du mit ihm in der Großen Halle getanzt hattest. Und nicht nur mit war in diesem Augenblick aufgefallen, welche wunderschöne, junge Frau du geworden bist. Ich konnte sie sehen, die Blicke die von einigen Schülern auf dir lagen und ich kam nicht drumrum, mir auch zu wünschen, du würdest anstelle mit diesem Krum mit mir tanzen." Auch er schlug sich nach dieser Antwort entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte wirklich nichts dagegen tun können. Doch kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, hatte Hermine schon die Hand auf die seine gelegt, um sie von seinen Mund zu nehmen. Sie küsste sie, streichelte mit ihren Lippen über ihren Handrücken, bis seine Wut auf das Veritaserum abebbte. Er strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare und spürte in diesem Moment eine wahnsinnige Anziehungskraft. Er wollte nichts mehr als diesem Mädchen die Liebe schenken, die sie verdient hatte. Sein Blick fing den ihren ein, ehe Severus sie an sich zog und sie erneut in einen wilden Kuss entführte.  
„Du wolltest mich etwas fragen, Severus", nuschelte Hermine schließlich aus den unzähligen Küssen hervor, bis er schließlich fragte.  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
„Pflicht!"  
„Küss mich... bis ich den Verstand verliere!" Und sie tat es. Sie drückte sich an ihn, ließ keinen Raum zwischen ihnen und ließ ihn das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit erleben. Allein durch ihre Küsse und ihren Körper, der sich eng an ihn drängte gab sich Snape völlig diesem Gefühl hin, ohne den Gedanken an seine dunkle Zukunft zu verschwenden. Nichts zählte in diesem Moment als der Moment an sich.  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt? Warum fällt es dir so schwer über deine Gefühle zu sprechen, Severus?", wisperte sie zwischen den Küssen hervor, während Snape gerade dabei war ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen. „Ich konnte es nicht, du warst eine Schülerin, ich hatte es mir strikt verboten, konnte dem Drang dich zu berühren jedoch nicht widerstehen. Und es fällt mir schwer darüber zu sprechen, weil ich Angst davor habe enttäuscht zu werden...", sprach die Wahrheit schließlich aus ihm. Er ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl, sich so verletzlich vor ihr zu zeigen und fuhr fort sie auszuziehen. Als es ihm schließlich zu lästig wurde, nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und gleich darauf waren beide völlig entkleidet. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, kleine Löwin?"  
„Pflicht!"  
„Schlaf mit mir..."

* * *

Das Spiel begann ihr zu gefallen. Ohne, dass Snape es bemerkt hatte, hatte es eine Wendung genommen, die er so sicherlich nie erwartet hatte. Hermine wählte nur noch Pflicht, da er ohnehin so erregt war, dass er ihr nur Aufgaben gab um ihn zu verwöhnen, er dagegen wählte nur noch Wahrheit, ganz als ob er nichts mehr dagegen hätte, dass sie so viel über ihn erfuhr. Und diesmal wirkte auch das Veritaserum, denn seine Antworten hatten es in sich. Es machte sie sprachlos, wie lange er schon im Geheimen Gefühle für sie hegte, sich es jedoch verboten hatte je nach ihnen zu handeln. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass sie all die Jahre über geglaubt hatte er würde sie im Besonderen verachten, obwohl er sie insgeheim interessant fand, wurde ihr ganz schwindlig. Natürlich war sie in seinen Augen noch nicht allzu lange eine Frau, die sein körperliches Interesse geweckt hatte, vielmehr hatte er sie vorher für ihren Wissensdurst bewundert. Was für eine Ironie! Wie oft hatte er sie dafür vor allen anderen Schülern lächerlich gemacht, dass ihr das Wissen nie reichte und sie immer mehr erfahren wollte. Dass sie auf alles was er fragte eine Antwort wusste. Und in Wahrheit hatte er sie dafür bewundert! Dieser Mann war weitaus komplexer und noch viel verquerer als sie je angenommen hatte. Doch seine Worte was den Ball anbelangte übertrafen alles andere. Er hatte sie für bildschön gehalten? Er hatte sich gewünscht sie würde mit ihm tanzen, anstatt mit Viktor? Der entsetzte Ausdruck in Snapes Blick, als er sich so plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, berührte Hermine in ihrem tiefsten Inneren und so ergriff sie seine Hand, küsste sie zärtlich und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, vollends darum bemüht ihm zu zeigen, dass er vor ihr keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass es ihm schwer fiel Vertrauen aufzubauen und so musste sie es ihm leichter machen, indem sie ihm zeigte, dass es keinen Grund gab an ihr zu zweifeln.

Immer wieder verwickelte er sie in einen Kuss, forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein und immer mehr versank ihr Verstand in einem dichten Nebel aus Erregung, doch sie zwang sich das Spiel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Schließlich hatte sie noch lange nicht genug. Die Aufgaben, die er ihr stellte, machten es jedoch schwer sich zu konzentrieren, schließlich ließen ihre eigenen Bemühungen ihn zufrieden zu stellen sie nicht kalt, dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich in seine Lippen fallen, während er dabei war sie langsam aus ihrem Kleid zu befreien, und zwang sich dazu ihm weiter Fragen zu stellen, solange sie noch bei Sinnen war. Die Antworten die Hermine erhielt konnten ihm keinesfalls leichtfallen, doch Snape schien es zu helfen, dass er damit beschäftigt war sie zu entkleiden. Mit einem Mal jedoch wurde er ungeduldig und so befreite er sie beide mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs von den lästigen Stoffen, woraufhin ihrer beider Körper vollkommen entblößt aufeinander trafen. Sie spürte seine bare Haut unter ihren Fingern, ihren Beinen, ihrem Bauch. Das Gefühl ihm so nah zu sein war elektrisierend und seine Worte, die er ihr fordernd entgegenbrachte, taten ihr Übriges. _„Schlaf mit mir..."_ Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an sich zog. In Ekstase versunken dachte sie nicht nach, sondern überließ ihrem Körper die Führung. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen leidenschaftlich mit den seinen, während sie mit einer Hand seine Männlichkeit ergriff, um sie in sich zu versenken. Ihr Stöhnen ging in ihrem Kuss unter, während sich ihre andere Hand in seinen Rücken krallte, doch sie wartete nicht lange. Ohne zu wissen was sie tat bewegte sie sich auf ihm als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Das Gefühl in ihr war unbeschreiblich, was in ihr das Verlangen nach mehr auslöste und sie sich immer fordernder bewegte. Als auch von seiner Seite das Stöhnen nicht ausblieb wusste sie, dass er ebenso Gefallen daran fand wie sie und so ritt sie ihn weiter, immer wilder, immer unbarmherziger, bis sie plötzlich spüren konnte, dass er ebenso wie sie kurz davor war über die Klippe zu springen.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil flammte der Gedanke in ihr auf das Ganze an dieser Stelle abrupt abzubrechen, um weitere Fragen von ihm einzufordern, doch ihr Verstand war zu versunken in dieser alles umfassenden Erregung, dass sie es nicht konnte. So trieb Hermine Snape weiter, bis zu dem Punkt an dem sie beide gemeinsam sprangen, Hand in Hand, der Erlösung entgegen. Hemmungslos seinen Namen stöhnend krallte sie sich an ihm fest, während Welle über Welle der Höhepunkt über ihr hereinbrach. Erschöpft sank sie an ihn, den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als ihr erneut eine Frage durch den Kopf schoss. „Mit wie vielen Frauen hast du in deinem Leben bisher geschlafen?" Er schien damit ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet zu haben, dass sie selbst jetzt noch nicht genug hatte, doch der Trank ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. „Ich hatte in meinem Leben einige Frauen, wobei nur der Sex im Vordergrund stand. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätten sie sich mir auch nicht freiwillig hingegeben, aber ich habe keine einzige von ihnen gezwungen. Wie frustriert es auch klingen mag dafür zu bezahlen, so habe ich es stets als anständiger empfunden, als mich irgendeiner Frau aufzudrängen, der ich etwas vorspielen hätte müssen. An mehr war ich schließlich nie interessiert." Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise passte seine Antwort perfekt in das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Hermine wusste wie zurückgezogen Snape lebte und wie schwer ihm menschliche Kontakte fielen, also schien es nur logisch, dass er die Dienste gewisser Etablissements in Anspruch nahm. Sie war froh darüber, denn sie wusste was für einen Umgang mit Frauen Todesser sonst pflegten und das waren nun einmal die Kreise in denen er sich bewegte. Wenn auch nicht mehr ganz freiwillig.

Schließlich kam der jungen Schülerin eine Idee und sie erhob sich von ihrem Lehrer, nicht ohne jedoch seine Hand zu ergreifen und ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Mit ihrer freien Hand ergriff sie zwei Decken, die auf einem der Sessel lagen und breitete sie auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin aus, woraufhin sie auch einige der Kissen darauf verteilte. Als Hermine soweit zufrieden mit ihrem Werk war zog sie Snape mit sich, um es sich auf dem Lager bequem zu machen und sich mit ihm vor das knisternde Feuer zu kuscheln. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie seine Brust, auf der ihr Kopf ruhte, während es weiterhin in ihr arbeitete. Er schien genug zu haben, doch ihr Wissensdurst war unerschöpflich. Sie konnte nicht genug von ihm erfahren, schließlich waren es noch immer nicht die Dinge, die sie am allermeisten interessierten. „Severus", begann sie erneut mit leiser Stimme. „Was war es, das dich so verbittert hat werden lassen? Wenn du Schüler so sehr hasst, warum bist du überhaupt Lehrer geworden?" Sie wusste genau, dass sie damit ein sehr sensibles Thema ansprach und so versuchte sie möglichst behutsam vorzugehen. Doch es brannte auf ihrer Seele zu erfahren, warum er so war wie er war. Sie begriff nicht warum er sich damit quälte auf Hogwarts zu unterrichten, wenn er die Schüler doch so sehr verabscheute. Schließlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er auch bei ihnen eine Show hinlegte, so wie er es offenbar über Jahre bei ihr getan hatte, nur um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Abneigung nicht gespielt war. Doch warum? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht so zu werden? Hermine hatte bereits in mehreren Situationen erkannt, dass Snape nicht wirklich so war. Etwas hatte ihn verändert, das sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Doch sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass das nur an der Entscheidung in seiner Jungend begründet lag, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Es steckte mehr dahinter.

* * *

Er war überrascht von der Frage, wie viele Frauen er schon hatte, doch es war ihm relativ leicht gefallen darauf eine Antwort zu finden. Severus hatte sich nie dafür geschämt, auf diese Weise körperliche Nähe zu bekommen. Anders wie Lucius und dessen Freunde war er nie wirklich daran interessiert gewesen Mädchen aufzureißen und ihnen Avancen zu machen. Als junger Mann hatte es nur Lily in seinen Gedanken gegeben, später als er schließlich älter wurde, hatte er sich anderen Aufgaben gewidmet. Natürlich hatte auch er gewisse Bedürfnisse zu stillen und so hatte er eben bei Damen in der Nockturngasse Befriedigung erhalten. Doch großer Bedeutung hatte er diesen abendlichen Begegnungen nie beigemessen.

Für eine ganze Weile starrte Severus in die knisternden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Hermine hatte auf dem Boden davor Decken ausgebreitet und sich eng an ihn gekuschelt. Immer wieder streichelte sie über seinen Oberkörper, während er sanfte Kriese auf ihrem Unterarm zog. Es war angenehm ruhig in Spinners End. Niemand störte die angenehme Zweisamkeit und Snape genoss nichts mehr als diesen Moment mit ihr. Bis sie schließlich erneut das Wort ergriff und ihm eine weitere Frage stellte. Sie hatte die Worte leise und vorsichtig ausgesprochen und er spürte, dass es sie eine gewisse Überwindung gekostet hatte, es auszusprechen. Severus konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie mehr von ihm wissen wollte und die große Frage, warum er solch ein Leben führte und weshalb er so war wie er war, stand immer schon zwischen ihnen. Es war Zeit über den eigenen Schatten zu springen, es war Zeit die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen.

Doch Severus wandte sich, er begehrte innerlich auf, als das Veritaserum erneut zwang die Wahrheit über die Lippen zu bringen. „Es war da ein Mädchen... als ich noch jünger war. Ich..." Snape keuchte, ballte energisch die Hand und versuchte mit seiner geistigen Willenskraft Widerstand zu leisten. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich, ich..." Fast flehend lag sein Blick auf Hermine, während sein Körper erzitterte und er einsehen musste, dass er gegen den starken Zaubertrank nicht aufzubegehren vermochte. Er erhob sich, am ganzen Körper zitternd, versuchte Halt am Sofa zu bekommen, während er völlig entkräftet schließlich zum Vorratsschrank gelangte. Panisch stieß er ein paar Phiolen hinunter, die am Fußboden in die Brüche gingen, ehe er schließlich doch noch eine der Kapseln fand, die das Gegenmittel des Veritaserums beinhalteten. „Sie hieß Lily... Lily Evans!" Nach diesen Worten schaffte Severus es schließlich die Kapsel einzunehmen, während er sich wie ein alter, kranker Mann an den Vorratsschrank klammerte. Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ der Druck in seinem Kopf nach, sein Körper fand zur Ruhe zurück und der starke Drang vorgelegte Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen ebbte ab. Als er schließlich aufsah und auf ihren Blick traf, lag Reue in dem seinen. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich will nicht gezwungen werden über sie zu sprechen." Mit diesen Worten trat er an sie heran, um sich dann wieder neben sie vor den Kamin zu setzen. Der Professor zog sie in die Arme, ehe er langsam begann zu sprechen. „Ich war noch jung, viel zu jung und es hat mich mehr in die Hände des dunklen Lords getrieben. Und dann war da sie, meine einzige Freundin. Ich hatte niemanden damals, allein die Todesser gaben mir zumindest das vorgespielte, heuchlerische Gefühl von Gemeinschaft." Snape seufzte und blickte weiterhin starr in die Flamen. „Du findest es sowieso heraus, nachdem ich dir nun ihren Namen gesagt habe. Ihr Name war Lily und sie war Potters Mutter." Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer darüber zu sprechen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es Hermine schuldig war. „Ich liebte sie, über all die Jahre hinweg. Ich weiß, das willst du sicher nicht hören... doch es gehört zu meinem Leben." Er blickte sie durchdringend an und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Sie ist gestorben weißt du... und Dumbledore war in dieser Zeit der einzige, der für mich da war. Er hat mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen und ich habe ihm ein Versprechen abgegeben. So bin ich nach Hogwarts gekommen." Severus küsste sie sanft und blickte dann wieder nachdenklich in die Flammen. „Und ich hasse die Schüler nicht. Es ist nur das Gefühl, das ich hasse, zu wissen, dass ich nie diese unbeschwerte Kindheit hatte wie sie sie haben. Es ist nicht fair, das weiß ich."

* * *

Eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden schien ihm diesmal schwerer zu fallen als sonst. Hermine hatte schon geahnt, dass diese Frage Potential zu Ärger mit Snape bot, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Er schien körperliche Schmerzen zu empfinden. Der Trank setzte ihm sichtlich zu, doch aus irgendeinem Grund versuchte er sich dagegen zu wehren, bis er sich schließlich erhob und sich zu seinem Vorratsschrank kämpfte. Die junge Schülerin konnte ihrem Lehrer nur irritiert dabei zusehen, wie er offensichtlich Qualen litt, bis er schließlich das erlösende Gegenmittel zu sich nahm. Fast augenblicklich ging es ihm besser, der Schmerz der ihn umfangen gehalten hatte war verschwunden und so kam er zu ihr zurück, nur um sich neben ihr nieder zu lassen und sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Aufmerksam lauschte sie schlicht seinen Worten, während er ihr offenkundig vollkommen freiwillig von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Er tat es aus freien Stücken, nicht weil er unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum stand und in gewisser Weise hatte dies noch so viel mehr Bedeutung für sie, als hätte sie es anders erfahren. Sie sah, wie er Vertrauen zu ihr fasste. Als er jedoch plötzlich erwähnte, dass es sich bei seiner Jugendliebe um Harrys Mutter handelte, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. „Harrys _Mutter_?!", rief sie fassungslos und starrte ihn an. „Du warst in Lily Potter verliebt?!" Die Tragik in dieser Erkenntnis brach ihr fast das Herz. Wie schrecklich zurückgewiesen musste er sich gefühlt haben, schließlich hatte sie sich damals offenkundig für einen anderen entschieden. Jetzt machte auch endlich sein unerklärlicher Hass auf Harry plötzlich Sinn. Er erinnerte Snape an dessen Vater, der schlussendlich bekommen hatte was ihm verwehrt geblieben war. Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass Lily ebenso wie auch James bei dem Angriff auf Harry, der ihn berühmt gemacht hatte, ums Leben gekommen war. Doch was das im Besonderen für ihn bedeuten musste, wagte sie sich kaum vorzustellen.

Seine Gefühle für seine Jugendliebe hingegen verletzten sie nicht, schließlich war sie nie so dumm gewesen anzunehmen, dass er keine Vergangenheit hatte. Snape war weitaus älter als sie und ein gebrochenes Herz war die Erklärung, auf die Hermine immer gehofft hatte, um sein durchaus unerträgliches Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Doch die Vorstellung, was er über all diese Jahre durchlebt hatte, beschwor tiefe Trauer in ihr herauf und so schmiegte sie sich an ihn, versuchte ihm Halt zu geben wo sie es doch kaum konnte. Endlich machte alles Sinn, seine Griesgrämigkeit, seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore, seine Rolle als Doppelspion. Das alles hatte seinen Ursprung in einer verlorenen Liebe, einem Versprechen, das sein Leben bestimmte und tief in ihrem Inneren konnte sie ihn verstehen. Seine Worte betreffend seiner Kindheit jedoch ließen sie erneut hellhörig werden. „Warum hattest du keine unbeschwerte Kindheit?", erwiderte sie leise, nachdem er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher wie weit sie noch gehen konnte, doch sie wollte den Moment nicht verstreichen lassen, wo es doch schien als fasse er langsam Vertrauen zu ihr und begann sich zu öffnen, was sie schon seit Längerem insgeheim gehofft hatte. Bisher jedoch war diese Hoffnung immer trügerisch gewesen, war doch nie eine Situation die Richtige, um ihm Fragen zu stellen. Besonders nach seinem Ausbruch im Raum der Wünsche hatte sie Angst gehabt, ihn überhaupt etwas Persönliches zu fragen. Seine Reaktionen waren unberechenbar und zudem hatte sie das zarte Band zwischen ihnen nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollen. Liebevoll streichelte sie seine Hand, noch immer mit dem Bedürfnis ihm zu zeigen, dass es nichts gab, womit er sie verschrecken konnte. Seine Vergangenheit war untrennbar mit ihm verbunden und sie eröffnete so viele Facetten von ihm, dass es sich anfühlte als sei in ihrem Lieblingsbuch plötzlich ein vollkommen neues Kapitel aufgetaucht, das sie noch nicht kannte.

* * *

Aufmerksam hatte sie ihm zugehört und ihm dabei über die Hand gestreichelt. Natürlich war sie schockiert von dem was er sagte, doch sie ging wider Erwarten nicht auf Distanz, sondern blieb bei ihm. Es tat ihm gut sich einem Menschen anzuvertrauen. Noch nie hatte es Severus so offen ausgesprochen wie er es in diesem Moment tat. Selbst bei Dumbledore war es ihm nie ganz gelungen sich zu öffnen. Doch Worte waren damals auch nicht von Nöten gewesen. Der Schlleiter hatte ihn auch so verstanden. Sich jetzt aber zu öffnen, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen nahm die unfassbar schwere Last von seinen Schultern und mit einem Mal war es für ihn leichter damit umzugehen. Er wusste, dass er Lily niemals vergessen würde und sie immer in seinem Herzen tragen würde. Doch dass dort genauso Hermine einen Platz gefunden hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken, ehe er ihre Hand fester drückte. Ihre Worte waren leise, ruhig und Betroffenheit schwang mit, als sie ihn schließlich nach seiner Kindheit fragte. Severus überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete. „Ich mag es nicht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und noch weniger mag ich es mich mit meiner Geschichte zu rechtfertigen. Mein Vater war kein Vater, auf dem ein Junge stolz sein konnte. Meine Mutter ebenso, sie verfiel im Laufe ihres Lebens in schwere Depressionen. Ich war die meiste Zeit meiner Kindheit auf mich allein gestellt, schon früh lehrte mich meine Mutter, dass es sich gehörte ein Todesser zu sein. Es ist womöglich eine der Geschichten, die viele Anhänger des Lords einen. Vielen von ihnen war es nicht vergönnt in ihrer Kindheit auch Kind zu sein. Das ist vermutlich auch das Problem dieser Gesellschaft. Mir war damals eine zweite Chance gegeben worden, ohne sie wäre ich nicht mehr hier. Doch man muss diese Chance auch nutzen. Aber erst jetzt habe auch ich verstanden, was es heißt diese Chance zu ergreifen... durch dich!"

Noch lange saßen sie da vor dem Kaminfeuer, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt während sie stumm in die Flammen blickten. Dieser Moment hatte wahrlich etwas Magisches, schließlich hatte sich Severus Snape zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben geöffnet. Selbst wenn dabei Veritaserum im Spiel war, so war er letztendlich aus eigenen Stücken über seinen Schatten gesprungen.


End file.
